Frozen Love from an Asgardian Angel, a Loki and OC fanfiction
by Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497
Summary: Loki has escaped Asgardian prison after the events of The Avengers and before Thor 2. Now, he becomes injured when he meets a young woman and man who help save his life. Will he return to his evil ways or will his heart allow him to love another & earn that love in return? Features Loki/OC & rated T for lemon in chapter 16 & mentions of abuse/violence. Dedicated to my friend.
1. Found in the Darkness & Cold

Hello, Marvel fans and other fandom fans alike, Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497 here! I would like to dedicate this story to my friend because she loves one villain in particular: Loki of Asgard. I'd like to dedicate this fanfiction to her and I'd like to introduce my OC's too. Please let me know if my OC's become Mary-Sue-like because if so, I can always go back and change them. Once again, thanks for reading my story and thanks for your wonderful comments. Luv you! [ =) X 1000.]

Chapter 1: Found in the Darkness & Cold

Two, young people surrounded a figure as they looked down on the mysterious man like a couple watching their newborn sleep. The two stared for a while until they looked at each other, then back at the figure again. The two continued to stare until one of them broke the silence, "Well, what shall we do with him?"

The other person looked at the person who spoke and whispered in an innocent voice, "I don't know…"

"Well, you found him after all…The decision is entirely up to you."

"Well, I will not make a decision until I bring the issue up for discussion. If it were up to you, what would you choose?"

The man looked at the woman who spoke until he remarked, "Well, if it were up to me, Sister…I would leave him to rot. He went against the royal family of Asgard and he tried to destroy Midgard, the realm of people Who did him no harm. Why should he receive help from us?" The woman reached for the unconscious man's hand and held it tenderly, until she felt feelings of sadness, anger, jealousy, and betrayal. The woman couldn't even comprehend the emotions, and she almost cried just seeing the pain the man was in. The woman turned to the man, her comrade, and replied, "I feel sadness, anger, jealousy, and betrayal from this man…Feelings I have never felt except once. He is similar to both of us: We all know pain, and we knew it at a young age. No one deserves to know this pain, and anyone who has should have someone to be there for them when they're needed. This man needs me, so I have reached a decision: I will heal him even if it takes all the medicine in the nine realms to do so…You are angry with me, right, Brother?"

"I will not be angry with you, and I will try to my best to accept your decision to help this man…However, if he hurts you in any way, I will send him to his grave."

"…Understood, Brother."

"I can go gather some firewood for us, but you stay here."

"I'll still be here to heal the man. Stay safe, Brother."

"Don't worry, I shall crush anyone or anything who dares challenge me to a duel."

"Your brawn will surely be your undoing. If I were you, I'd focus my attention on my brains, since you only have a walnut for a brain left."

"I protest! My brain is no walnut; tis only smaller than people such as yourself…And anyways, if you use brute force against an enemy, you can do anything."

"In my opinion, Brother, a person with lots of brute force and muscular strength is just as strong and weak as someone with expert strategies and intelligence beyond compare."

"All right, all right, I shall depart now. I'll be back before nightfall."

"Don't be long."

"All right, I won't." The man left the woman alone with the wounded, unconscious man to heal the man of his wounds. The woman poured cold water onto a rag and placed it on the wounded man's head. Then, she grabbed a vial of emerald liquid and poured it into the man's mouth before she grabbed another vial with blue liquid and poured it onto the man's abdomen. The bleeding from his abdomen stopped instantly and the woman wrapped the wound with gauze after she thoroughly cleaned it. The man remained stiff until he felt the liquid hit his abdomen: The man started to stir but the woman calmed him by stroking his hair and kissing his cheek sweetly.

Shortly after the woman's comrade left, he returned with lots of firewood to last for a couple days. The woman was over-joyed to see her comrade had returned safely, and she welcomed him with open arms, "Brother, welcome back!"

"Good to be back, Sister. I gathered enough firewood for a couple days…How's the man holding out?"

"He is cooperating if that's what you wish to know, and he's holding out quite well. He has wonderful strength and a strong will to live. This one is stronger than any others I've healed."

"Interesting…I thought he might give up the ghost by now. So, what about some food?"

"Are you hungry, Brother?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, this man was stabbed in the abdomen, so his stomach may not cooperate with him…Would vegetable broth be satisfactory?"

"Yes, it would. It's a delicacy among my people."

"All right, then vegetable broth it is…I have some carrots, potatoes, celery, and cabbage. Will that be enough?"

"Yes, Sister. Anything you cook is wonderful."

"Well, I'm no goddess and I'm only a cook by motherly nature. I'm only first-rate compared to many maidens, but I'm such a better cook than you. After all, you are a lethal chef."

"Hey! My meals are not weapons. Tis a lie you tell, Sister!"

"All right, no offense. No offense…Brother?"

"Yes, sister?"

"Could you watch over the man for me while I prepare our supper?"

"Of course…No one shall harm him while I live."

"Thank you, Brother. Thank you." The woman returned to her soup as she chopped the vegetables, heated the water, and stirred the concoction around. Her comrade watched over the man with a look of disgust and anger, but when he saw how innocent the man looked and how different he seemed, the man's expression softened.

The two continued to maintain their duties in silence until someone broke their silence with a groan of pain:

"Unhh…"

"Sister, his eyes are opening."

"Yes, I know, Brother. He is awakening." The unconscious man started to come to until his emerald eyes opened to their fullest in confusion and new life. The man leaned up right and sat up, clutching his head tightly. The man looked at his hands and then stared at his abdomen, noticing his bandages, before he reacted out of confusion and twisted fear.

"Sir, are you all right? Can I help you?" The woman prettily asked before the wounded man grabbed his spear and exclaimed, "Who are you? What do you want?!" The two comrades remained silent before the wounded man screamed, "ANSWER ME!" The woman spoke first and explained, "Please let me explain: You had been stabbed by a small glacier, a glacier through the abdomen to be quite clear. You were severely wounded and seeing you in pain, I helped save your life."

"What made you think I wanted your help!? Why would I want help from you, filthy peasant wench?!" The wounded man screamed before the woman's comrade shouted back, "That's enough! How dare you berate my sister like that! Had it not been for her keen eyes, you would be left to die and to rot. Anyone in your position would be grateful enough to say 'thank you.'"

"Why would I say thank you to a group of peasants?"

"Are you sure it was pain you saw, Sister? More like arrogance to me, coming from no more than a pompous brat."

"I don't have to take this, I don't have to deal with you two at all. My spear will prove that fact."

"Are you challenging me?!" The male comrade yelled as he prepared to draw his sword.

"Am I, good sir? If I was, you would have drawn that sword by now."

"That's enough! Duel me now and we'll see who has the upper hand: Thy spear or my sword. We shall see!" The two men drew their weapons and started to fight. The wounded man attacking with his brains and strategies and the male comrade with his brute force and the 'little' brains he had: Attacks that could have shaken the Earth. Before the two men killed each other, the woman intervened and shouted, "Stop it! You two don't have to fight, and quite honestly, you two act like a pair of children…Apologize to each other this instant, and good sir, you have no enemies here. You will only make enemies with your behavior, so apologize and do right. Please."

"I refuse to apologize to an insignificant, peasant worm!" The wounded man declared as he turned his head like a bratty child.

"And I refuse to say sorry to an ebony-haired, arrogant brat!"

"What did you say?!"

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you shall have!"

"Apologize, you two. This is no time to quarrel…please." The woman pleaded as the two men remained stiff with their arms crossed above their chest…but not before they scooted across the cave floor towards each other. The two men then grabbed hands as the woman laid a gentle hand on both shoulders, pleading with her sparkling, youthful eyes rather than her words.

"All right…Sorry, sir. I was wrong." The woman's comrade replied with a monotone voice.

"…Your turn, sir." The woman replied as she stared at the wounded man before he huffed, "Fine! Sorry, I was in the wrong. Please forgive me for my rude behavior, and thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it. But tis my Sister's eyes that saw you and her healing saved you."

"Thank you, Madame."

"You're welcome."

The wounded man calmed down before he smelled something, "What is that heavenly scent I smell?"

"Tis vegetable broth that Sister made. She claims to be a first-rate cook compared to my 'lethal' cooking, but she really is an expert cook."

"Vegetable broth? Tis a treasured delicacy among the people and royals of Asgard. It is a miracle compared to inhumane mutton or meat."

"Would you like to eat some?" The woman asked before the wounded man responded, "No, thank you. I have been quite a rude guest and I feel as though my stay here would offend you. I feel as though my rudeness would hinder my welcome here."

"Your stay here will offend no one, and you are quite welcome here. Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable. The broth should be done any moment."

"Do you two have names?"

"Oh, well…My comrade, or Brother as I refer to him, has a name. It's Hunter."

"And you, fair maiden?"

"Fair? Why do you refer to me as fair? I do not deserve to be called such a thing."

"Of course you do. You are fair, inside and out, in a special way…I have noticed this and we have just met. You are indeed fair, so you must have a fair name."

"It is Melody."

"Melody…What a lovely name!"

"Thank you. What about you, sir? Do you have a name?"

"I do…I'm Loki, Loki of Asgard."

"You're Loki?! The second prince of Asgard?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. I knew it when I saw your face!"

"You and Hunter knew who I was…and yet you still helped save my life? Why would you do that for me?"

"…I guess I was a 'Good Samaritan.' I was obliged to help a fellow brother of the universe, no matter what you had done in your past. I saw pain and feelings of betrayal in your heart and I empathize with you."

"How do you know what's in my heart? How in the universe could you know that?"

"You are becoming angry because what I say is true, is that it?"

"I-I-You have no right to suggest such nonsense!"

"Loki, I-So it is true? I did see pain in you," Loki remained silent and stared at the ground until Melody broke the silence with a kind gesture: a gentle hand that cupped Loki's face as she soothed, "If you wish to know more about me, all you have to do is ask."

"How do you know what's in one's heart?"

"You will not believe me if I tell you."

"Try me…Now, tell me. How do you know?"

"…I have a special power, a power that allows me to feel the emotions of another through physical contact."

"Oh, an Empath!"

"Yes."

"How long have you had such an ability?"

"Forever, I guess. Well, truth be told: My powers did not awaken until I turned six."

"Interesting…"

"What about yourself? You have many abilities such as cold manipulation, sorcery, and even great strength."

"Indeed, I do have those abilities." Loki replied as he cast his eyes around the cave. His emerald eyes darted around the vicinity of the room until he cast his eyes towards a bag filled with books. He turned his attention to Melody as he inquired, "Those are a lot of books you have there…Are you a travelling librarian or do you love books?"

"I'm no librarian, but I do love to read books. I love books on history and sorcery."

"You read sorcery books?"

"Of course."

"And you can comprehend the information given to you?"

"Yes, it helps me master new spells."

"Ah, you are a sorceress, a fellow intellectual who prefers brains over brawn."

"Yes, I am. In a strange way, I feel as though we are similar."

"…Yes, indeed, we are." The two stared at each other for one moment until Hunter broke the awkward silence, "I hate to interrupt such a wonderful moment, but the broth is ready. Shall I get you two a bowl?"

"Yes, Hunter. That would be nice, and thank you." Melody responded.

"Thank you." Loki replied also in a quiet tone of voice, which was surprising because he had been so hateful and smug minutes ago.

"No problem. You're welcome." Hunter poured the concoction into three bowls and handed one to each comrade before sitting down with them. The three ate in silence, talking every now and then to make up for the moments of awkward silence. The three dined with each other just like they were one, happy family, and this caused Loki to experience flashbacks of his old family in Asgard: His older brother, Thor, mother Frigga, and father Odin all sitting together at the dining table, laughing and conversing like any family would. Loki tried to shake such feelings and memories from his mind, but he just couldn't. Loki started to get pale, even paler than his 'Snow White' complexion, and weak by the minute just thinking about his old family until Melody questioned him, "Loki, are you all right? You're pale as a sheet."

"Tis nothing. I'll be fine." Melody knelt down in front of the ebony-haired man and felt his head and hands as she exclaimed, "You're trembling, your hands are cold and sweaty, and you face is warm. Are you sure you are not ill?"

"I'm quite sure. Thank you."

"If you feel any discomfort or pain, inform me immediately. I wouldn't want your wounds to get infected, nor would I want you to come down with illness. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I will be fine. Thank you, Melody." The three resumed to their meal with Melody eye-balling Loki from time-to-time to make sure he was okay. Hunter exchanged looks with both parties, smirking as he saw the way they looked at each other. Once the situation had calmed down from Loki's sudden outbreak of possible illness, Melody rose from her place across from Loki, grabbed her bowl of broth, and sat herself down at the mouth of the cave the three were residing in, staring at the stars above her in awe.


	2. A Troubled Past & Observations

Chapter 2: A Troubled Past & Observations

Once Melody had satisfied her guest and comrade, she sat down near the outside of the cave, gazing up at the stars that shined overhead. When Melody was out of earshot, Loki started to inquire about her from none other than Hunter:

"So, Hunter?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"Is Melody always this motherly and…cheerful?"

"Yes. When we started travelling together, she became quite cheerful: Always helping the sick and injured, tending to the poor, and bringing comfort to the hurt, emotional or not, she would lend a hand to anyone whether they needed her or not."

Loki pondered this information carefully before he opened his mouth to speak. He tried to form a sentence, but he closed his mouth. He pondered again until he found the right words, "…I want you to tell me more about Melody."

"Why would you want to know about a complete stranger? Why the sudden interest?"

"I wish to learn more about her because something pulls me to her, but I don't know what. We may have just met, but I feel as though there's more to this girl than what she leads others to believe."

"Do you want to learn more about her so you can hurt her?"

"No, I just want to better understand her."

"I know you, Loki, and you always learn more about your enemy by becoming their friend, and then you betray them…I will not stand for betrayal towards Melody again. She knows what it's like and believe me: Her life was full of people who betrayed her!"

"What do you mean? She too knows betrayal?!"

"She tried to trust people, but when they had earned her trust, they took advantage of that and tried to hurt her. She always escaped from those people and from those days ahead, she never trusted anyone again…That is, until I came along and proved to her that some people were to be trusted."

"She is the same as me…"

"Right you are."

"Tell me about her problem with trust…I wish to use this information to better understand her and maybe, just maybe, get her to trust me."

"You seem all right…but you're no more than a curious cat. No wonder she had faith in you from the start: you two are similar in nature…You wish to know more about her," Hunter inquired as Loki nodded his head, "Very well…It's a bit of a long story."

"I'm willing to listen if you are willing to tell it."

"…Melody had what some would call a 'troubled past,' and the events of her youth led to her lack of trust towards strangers, especially men. When Melody was a little girl, her mother died during childbirth yet the father never blamed her. Then he was-he died too."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, so don't fret about it…She walked to a nearby tavern on foot in Asgard and asked for a place to stay for the night. The men inside thought she was quite beautiful, maybe not perfect or ideal like the women many men hear about or read about, but she was a looker. The men fought over who would gain her trust and when they had earned it…Oh…Oh, boy. Please don't make me say this." Hunter's face contorted into a face of fear, something that no one would expect from a man with a 'tough-guy' attitude 24/7. Loki looked at Hunter in concern as he gazed at Melody before questioning, "What? Why are you looking so miserable?...Well?!"

"…The men would gain her trust and then they would try to commit a crime against her, a crime she'd never consent to unless she deeply loved someone with all her heart…They attempted to bed her."

"What?!...No, you're lying! You must be lying! Is this a trick?!"

"Am I lying?...After all, you are the King of Lies, so you should be able to tell if what I say is true or not." Loki tried to wrap his head around this new-found information, but he found it difficult to accept this. 'It must be a lie! It must be a lie! Please be only a lie!' Loki shouted in his head as he stared at Hunter with a shocked face, warm tears trying to escape his eyes from hearing such a story, but being the God of Mischief he had to live up to his reputation: He would not cry for a girl he barely knew. When he stared at Melody, she strangely yet sincerely reminded him of his adoptive mother, Frigga, a woman who never hated nor wanted revenge against. Frigga had treated him as an equal for her love and in a strange way, Melody had done the same, even if the two had just met. Loki thought of his mother in the same position as Melody and realized he would kill any man who dared to hurt Frigga, but he tried to remain calm as he asked Hunter more information, "Did the men succeed in 'bedding' her?"

"…No. She always escaped when they did so, and from those days on, she vowed that she would never trust a man again. Every man after her father had betrayed her, and she trusted them with her future, her life, and her innocence."

"When did you find her?"

"…Oh, gosh! It must have been years ago…about six years to be precise….I remember that day like it was only yesterday: She was cold and alone, outside in a snowy alley. She kept to her vow to not trust any strange men she encountered, but at the same time, she feared that no one would ever make her feel loved, appreciated, or welcome….Tears fell from her eyes as I walked past her, and seeing a damsel in distress, I intervened. When I strode up to her, she became frightened as she gasped, 'Wh-Who are you? Tell me, who are you?!'

'I'm just a Good Samaritan,' I answered, 'I heard your cries and thought you were hurt. Are you all right?'

'I'm fine. Leave me alone.' She whispered in a sweet voice as she turned and faced the wall. I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she snapped at me, 'Leave me alone! I don't need your help!'

'I just want to make sure you're all right…Are you alone?' She took a while to answer and she stared at me for a while in disgust, but then she grabbed my hand and saw my emotions and my thoughts, even my memories before her eyes. She staggered away from me and choked out, 'You-You're alone too?'

'Indeed…Do you need a place to stay for the night?' Melody hesitated at first, because she had been betrayed for so long that almost nothing could cure her…but she remembered what she saw when she grabbed my hand, and she replied, 'Yes…I do.'

'Well, follow me and I'll get you a warm meal and a soft bed to rest upon. That would be nice, right?'

'Will our rooms be…separate?'

'Why? Do I bother you?'

'It's not you; it's me.' Melody's eyes started to well up with tears, and it was something I had never seen a girl do before in my life. I cupped her face in my hands and questioned her, 'Why are you so sad? What have I said or done to upset you so?'

'You have done nothing, good sir…It's just that-I-I-'

'It's just what?'

'…Every man that I attempted to trust…they have attempted to…they attempted to bed me for their own purposes. After the first few times I escaped alive, I vowed to never trust a man again.' Melody started to sob and I wrapped my arms around her with all my might, comforting her from anything that might hurt her as I whispered in her ear, 'No wonder you wished me to leave and to have a separate room. You thought I might hurt you…Madame, I am nothing like those foul excuses for men: I'm a noble gentleman and I wish to help you, whether you need it or not. I'm skilled with a blade, so I can protect you from anyone who wishes to do you harm.'

'Your voice is filled with kindness and sympathy…How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you are who you say you are?"

'Have hope that I am the man I claim to be…Take a leap of faith and I can prove to you that not all men, people for that matter, are evil…Come along.' Melody still hesitated until I reached my hand out to her and responded, 'Come along, maiden, or else you'll surely catch cold in this frigid air.' Melody took my hand gingerly and walked alongside me as a partner. When we had made it out of the dark alley, I asked her, 'So, you got a name, young one?'

'I'm…Melody. My name's Melody.'

'What a lovely name! How old are you?'

'I'm fifteen, sir.'

'Ah, a young lady!'

'What about yourself? Do you have a name?'

'Name's Hunter. Hunter of Asgard, at your service, milady.'

'Nice to meet you, Hunter, and thank you so much.'

'Don't fret upon on it. You needed help and I vowed to help you in any way possible.'

The two of us walked side-by-side to a tavern nearby, but when Melody saw it, she reeled back in fear as I asked, 'Melody, what's wrong?'

'That tavern is a curse to me! The men inside, all of them tried to bed me…I cannot go in there without being hurt with memories and pain.'

'All right, we don't have to go there if it causes you pain and fear…How about that inn over there? I know the inn-keeper and his family personally. They could always give us a room upstairs with separate beds.'

'That would be nice…Thank you, Hunter.'

'Don't mention it.' I led Melody to the inn where we met with the family who owned said inn. They gave us a room upstairs with separate beds, as expected, and they didn't charge much for our stay there. After all, I was a regular customer from my many travels. Melody and I stayed there for the night and then after that, Melody trusted me enough to become my travelling partner, battle comrade, and personal cook and medicine woman. Had it not been for that night, Melody would be dead from cold and you would be dead from blood loss because she wouldn't have seen you in the snow."

"So, that explains her cheerfulness and motherly mannerisms." Loki realized as he stared at Melody and nodded his head.

"What do you mean, Loki?"

"Do you not see what I see?! I see a young woman who obviously cares about the well-being of others before herself and because of you, she has become more trusting of individuals, always optimistic and seeing the silver lining in everyone…even the most evil people."

"She's always been that way…Always holding to every bit of faith she has, always believing that good things will come from hard trials, and always believing in hope. Hope is what drives her to do the things she does…"

"In my opinion, she acts more like my mother than my friend."

"You could say that again. She treats me the same way."

"But, she treats you more like her brother then her son."

"Indeed, she does…"

"Is there anything else I should know about her?"

"What?"

"Do you know something more about her….Maybe about her youth?"

"I do, but I would rather-," Hunter began to explain before Melody came back into ear shot again. Immediately, the two men stopped their conversation and stared at the cave floor as Melody replied, "Hello, you two…You two seem to be getting along just fine. What were you two talking about?"

"It was nothing, Sister. Just…manly matters."

"Indeed…It was not a fit subject to discuss around women, sorry." Loki smirked as he stared at Hunter and then back at Melody who beamed, "Well, that's quite all right. Can't jump into every conversation, now can you?"

Loki grinned before responding, "I guess not…"

Melody blinked her tired eyes prettily before she yawned and stretched like a cat, whispering, "Well, I guess it's time for me to rest…Hunter, make sure you and Loki finish that meal and add more wood to the fire if necessary."

"Yes, Sister."

"Goodnight, all."

"Goodnight." The two men responded as Melody curled up in a nearby corner of the cave and shut her eyes, her mind travelling to the first few hours of deep slumber. Loki and Hunter made sure she was fast asleep before they started to converse again, "What about her past? Am I allowed to learn of it from you or should I ask her myself?" Loki inquired. Hunter remained silent for several minutes in a very 'awkward' way until he turned towards the Asgardian prince and responded, "You will learn of her past in due time and you will learn about mine too…However, if I reveal too much, Melody will never have the chance to tell you herself. Give her some time and be patient and one day, she will surely open up to you. You will be the one who she can trust the most…in due time."

"That's reassuring. Be patient and give her time…I'll see if that is possible. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me so easily and for protecting such an angel from harm."

"You're welcome, Loki," Hunter replied awkwardly before breaking the silence, "Well, I'll turn in for the night. You might want to consider getting some rest too. Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, Hunter." Hunter curled up close to the fire but he remained as far away from Melody as possible, just as he had promised since they first met. Loki added more wood to the fire as he stared at the two people that saved him hours ago, and he remarked that he was quite grateful for their help. He then started to observe the two individually as he stared at the two in turn.

There was no doubt in his mind that Hunter was a native from Asgard, oh yes! Hunter was an Asgardian, and a noble one at that. Hunter had messy, shoulder length, blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin that made him truly Asgardian, but he also looked like one of those handsome Vikings without a beard that a girl **MIGHT** fall for. The man wore armor with dark boots, dark trousers, many leather belts with weapons, and a long-sleeved tunic with one color that he seemed to favor over any other: Red. Loki chuckled in the silence of the camp before he remarked inside his head, 'I swear, Hunter reminds me so much of Thor and Odin it makes me cringe.' Loki continued to stare at the young man, who was about the same age as him, until he turned his attention to his true savior, the young lady, Melody.

Loki had seen many women in his lifetime on Midgard and Asgard, but he had never seen anyone as innocent and as pretty, no beautiful, as Melody. Melody was a petite, young woman who was pretty to many, but others might not think so, but to Loki, she was a perfect, beautiful angel. She had fair skin like Loki, but she had different features from the God of Mischief. While Loki had black hair and emerald eyes, Melody had turquoise eyes and wavy, white-blonde hair that reached all the way to her hips. Melody wore dark leggings and boots with a hooded, long-sleeved dress in a color that Loki was very fond of; it was a color that showed off her eyes and hair quite well: Emerald Green. One thing that Loki thought was unique about Melody was that she had a brown birthmark under her chin in the shape of a heart, which seemed to symbolize Melody's kindness on the outside.

On the outside surface, Melody appeared to be an innocent, happy-go-lucky, Asgardian woman and sorceress, but to Loki, there was something about her that was not all Asgardian. From her aura, Melody seemed to be a half-breed, a creature who was rejected by more than one race of people; Loki just didn't know which races. He didn't know what she was, but he knew that sooner or later, he'd find out what made her so special and different from any others he had seen before and when he did find out that secret…he would never be the same man again. Before he could ponder more on this information, his eyes flew shut, causing him to fall under the sweet spell of deep slumber.


	3. Siblings, Secrets, & Special Powers

Chapter 3: Siblings, Secrets, & Special Powers

When Loki woke up the next morning, the two comrades that saved him were already up and about while they foraged up breakfast and gathered more firewood. Hunter had gone hunting in the woods to gather some breakfast while Melody was currently mixing up a medical concoction for Loki's wound as well as gathering up more gauze. The concoction Melody had made Loki drink while the God was unconscious was working but not at the rate the girl had hoped. This morning, she decided to try a new spell and see if it would work on the mischievous, young man. When Melody noticed the God awake, she beamed a gentle smile at him as she exclaimed, "Oh, you're up. Sleep well?"

"Yes…The night was quite peaceful." Melody smiled again before she beamed, "That's good to know. You looked as though you needed the rest. You looked peaceful when you slept," Melody then grabbed the medical concoction and the gauze, nearing closer to Loki before replying, "Do not be frightened. I'm just reapplying new bandages and I've decided to give you a medicine to help you."

"All right…I now know you're just trying to help, so I trust you."

"I need you to drink this, and then I'll replace your bandages."

"All right," Loki responded as Melody handed him the concoction, which he drank quickly, knowing that it might be horrible to the taste. At first, it tasted terrible, just as he had anticipated, but after a while, it wasn't so bad. When the man had finished it, he handed the cup back to Melody, who placed it beside her as she replaced Loki's bandages. "Thank you, Melody," Loki thanked the girl as she replaced the bloody gauze around his abdomen.

"You're welcome." Melody beamed as she smiled gently at the trickster, causing him to genuinely smile back. Seeing Loki's shining smile, Melody started to giggle innocently as she remarked, "What a beautiful smile! It makes you look cunning and mischievous yet joyful and handsome at the same time…It suits you well."

"Oh, well…thank you." Loki responded as his face started to bashfully heat up from embarrassment, most possibly from a blush. Seeing the God blush made Melody laugh very hard, causing her to snort as she did so, which then caused Loki to smile at her curiosity and innocent laugh as he smirked, "What an innocent laugh!"

"Oh, no! I hate my laugh!" Melody giggled as she tried to stop her snorting laughter as Loki grinned, "What? No, it's adorable. Your laugh is the most innocent I've ever heard…One could even call it cute."

"Thank you…" Melody whispered as she started to calm down and smile at the man again. As Loki smiled down at the girl, he chuckled in his mind as he said, 'This girl and I have laughed at each other and we haven't even done much…Doesn't take much to please her, now does it?'

Melody shortly began her task of replacing Loki's bloody bandages with fresh ones after he snapped out of his subconscious, working safely and patently on the simple task as Loki observed her mannerisms and behavior, making mental notes and remarks here and there. 'Patient and kind, as well as calm when she does a simple task…Just like a mother tending to the wounds of her child, and what a beautiful smile Melody has! Her smile resembles that of the stars of Asgard at their brightest. She may look like some hopeful peasant, but to me, there's more to this girl than meets the eye and I know that…The question is: Does she know that I sense that?' Loki continued to ponder upon that question until Melody snapped him out of it, "All right, I'm finished…You'll be fine now."

"How long until I can move about again?"

"You can still walk, but we'll have no running and such until you recover…It should take about two days minimum, and I know it doesn't seem like long, but with that medicine I gave you, your wounds should heal a lot more quickly. Also, because you're Asgardian, the spell will work even quicker."

"Thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome, and may you have a safe and quick recovery, Loki." Melody responded back as she grabbed her medical supplies and started putting them away in her bag, creating a toothy grin while she did so. Loki knew right then and there that she was indeed an angel, **HIS** guardian angel…No! A Valkyrie from Valhalla who was born as an Asgardian, even though he could sense she was not all Asgardian. There was something else he noticed, just from her mannerisms alone: She was definitely protective and caring of her comrades, making her the mother-figure of the group, she offered help to anyone, no matter what they did and whether they needed her help or not, and on this day, almost anything Loki did could please her or make her laugh. In a strange way, Loki felt drawn to Melody, almost like Fate and Gravity were pushing him to go to her, but Loki also noticed that Melody was curious of the mischievous God and was often quite entranced by his reactions to everything. In that moment, Loki saw Melody in a new light and greatly wished to learn more about her past, almost to the point of asking her himself…until Hunter returned from hunting, "I'm back, everyone. Did you miss me?"

"Welcome back, Hunter." Melody replied.

"Well, I have plenty of fruit and I was able to catch some fish in a lake nearby, but we'll save them for later…Jotunheim may seem like a cold, barren wasteland, but surprisingly, it has excellent locations for fishing and gathering food…Well, dig in and eat as much as you'd like. We'll probably be here for a while until 'God of Mischief' gets well."

"The amount you gathered should last us for a couple days…Thank you, Hunter." Melody thanked the man.

"Loki, would you like something to eat? You'll need all the strength you can get, so eat up." Loki hesitated at first but since he felt quite welcome here, he accepted Hunter's offer as he said, "Thank you, Hunter." Hunter grabbed a green apple from the pile of fruit and stuffed it into his mouth as he put the fish in a small basket for later and drew his sword to sharpen it. Loki saw a succulent pear and walked over to grab it just as Melody started to grab a green apple nearby, and seeing that she was a young lady and was already reaching for it, he acted like a gentleman and let her go first. Melody knew Loki was her guest and decided to treat him as such as she assured him, "Loki, you go first. You need your strength, so take as much as you'd like." Loki shook his head and smirked as he responded with, "No, it would be rude of me if I went first."

"But, you are a guest, Loki, and you need your stren-"

"Whether I'm a guest or not does not matter. You are a young lady, and it would be rude if I didn't let you go first…Please, I insist."

"Well…I you insist," Melody replied as she grabbed the apple and mused, "Thank you." However, she didn't just stop there, oh no! She made an unexpected gesture for Loki's sudden kindness: She innocently pecked the cold cheek of the God of Mischief, surprising the young man mainly because no one would dare make such a gesture in his presence unless he commanded them to do so. Melody stopped as quickly as she started and started to stare at Loki, blushing madly as she left his company out of embarrassment and made her way towards the back of the cave while Loki just stood there stunned, caressing his cold cheek to feel the warmth of Melody's sweet, innocent kiss, causing him to feel pleasure and happiness that he hadn't known ever since he elected to rebel against his Asgardian family when he found out who he really was. Loki stared at Melody for what seemed like hours peacefully, almost lovingly, while Hunter smirked from watching the scene play out, taking another bite of his apple before he smirked, "What's wrong, trickster? Cat got your tongue?" Loki stood there for a while until he quickly shook his head and exclaimed, "Oh, no! I'm quite all right."

"Oh, really? You looked a little…stunned back there. It's almost as if you've never been kissed before," Hunter shot his mouth off before Loki gulped and stared at the ground. Hunter noticed this and gasped, "Wait! You've…never been kissed before?" Loki's head made a 360 degree rotation as he whipped around and exclaimed, "I have been kissed before!...But, I've never been kissed in a kind way, especially by someone who isn't my family."

"Tell me about them."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tell me about your family back in Asgard."

"Why? You should already know about them. After all, you are Asgardian by birth, so why wouldn't you know about them?"

"I mean…"

"Yes?" Loki smirked before Hunter explained, "I meant, tell me more about **YOUR** relationship with them. After all, I told you about Melody. The least you can do is open up to us." Loki heaved a sigh before he coaxed the man to sit near him, and seeing his kind gesture, Hunter took the opportunity to sit and converse with this man. It may have seemed very random at the time, but after all, Hunter was very curious, even with his tough guy attitude, and he wanted to learn more about Loki. Perhaps it was because he wanted to see what made the dude snap or maybe he felt pity for the man, who knows! But, Hunter would find out from the God himself, at least so he knew he could trust this man after he betrayed so many.

"All right, here goes nothing…How should I start this off?"

"Maybe, you could start when Odin found you…"

"Perfect!...When Odin found me, I was inside a Jotunheim shrine, wrapped in a simple sheet and left to die. Let me start off by saying I was not your typical Jotun Frost Giant, oh no! I was a misshapen, deformed one, and I looked to be more of a man than a Frost Giant…Nevertheless, Odin's warmth changed me into a man, my Asgardian form to be exact."

"Are you still able to transform into a Frost Giant?"

"Indeed. All I need to do if I wish to transform is to lower my body temperature until I'm as cold as ice, and then…my eyes will turn red and my skin will turn blue."

"That's mad! Fantastic, even!"

"You might say so, but for others…it's a painful reminder of what my people did to Asgard…When I was raised by Odin and Frigga, they raised me alongside their son, Thor, and I wished to maintain my position as his equal. He was skilled in strength and power while I was skilled in strategy and magic, if you take my size into consideration…I yearned to be Thor's equal for years and fought for that dream to become a reality…However, things would never be the same after I was attacked by one of my own kinsman and found out about my Jotun heritage."

"What happened?" Hunter asked with a worried expression. Melody had been silently listening to Loki's story and surprisingly, the story had brought small, faint, and silent tears to her eyes as she felt compassion and sympathy for the man. As his story reached its climax, Melody tip-toed near Loki and sat near the man, listening more closely to his tale as he continued, "I was fighting Frost Giants alongside Thor and the Warriors Three…Thor wanted to invade Jotunheim, after all, because of their many crimes against the city. I tried to warn my brother that it would not be such a good idea, but like a fellow Asgardian, he disregarded my advice…One of the Giants grabbed my arm and my arm turned blue, revealing my heritage. When Thor had been banished, I found more of my ability when my eyes turned red and skin turned blue; it was even worse than on the battlefield…I thought I had been cursed, but when I grabbed the Casket of Ancient Winters, Odin revealed to me the purpose of me being here alive."

"What was his purpose? Odin always has a purpose for everything." Melody chimed in, startling the mischievous God before he stated, "His purpose was both compassionate and political…He saved my life out of compassion. But he also planned to use me as a political tool…Odin thought I could bring peace between Jotunheim and Asgard, but I wasn't so pleased. I was a creature that parents told their children about and how do you think I felt? I never asked to a Jotun, nor did I ask to be adopted!"

"Well, that's where you and I are similar…I did not ask to be me either."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you keep a secret…please?"

"…Tempting…but, yes. I can keep a secret, especially for you, my savior."

"…You may have already noticed that I'm not all Asgardian, right?"

"Yes…You seem as though you're an Asgardian peasant with a lot of hope and courage, but then there's something about you that makes you what many call a 'half-breed.'"

"Well, the truth of the matter is this: I too have the blood of Frost in my veins."

Loki pondered her sentence before he exclaimed, "Wait! You are a…Jotun Frost Giant too?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Did you think I'd become angry or that I wouldn't be able to handle it?"

"I never thought you couldn't handle the truth, my truth, but it's just…you were an intelligent person, so I thought you might be able to figure it out on your own…Oh, and another thing: I am also a misshapen Giant…Just thought you should know."

"So in other words…you are just like me."

"If you say so, but I'm not all like you…"

"…Oh, I see. You don't really like me nor forgive me for what I've done."

"It's not a question of likes or dislikes…Besides, I think you're a very wonderful individual, no matter what you are, and I really do like you, even if we've just met…So, you see, people really do like you, and some truly love and care about you…"

"That's a little hard to believe…especially after all I've done, and for what? Being someone I didn't ask to be?"

"It really isn't hard to believe when you think about it…To put it another way: If you could go back to the moment when Odin found you…Would you let him raise you as one of his own? If Thor, Frigga, and the others were hurt and needed your help…would you sacrifice to save them?"

Loki sighed before he whispered, "Yes…I would save Thor, Frigga, and his friends, and I would also let Odin adopt me again...Words cannot even describe how grateful I am for them, for taking me in the way they did…Always challenging me, in a polite yet playful way, to be the best man I could be….Always treating me as if I were one of them…"

"What happened after Odin told you the truth?"

"When I insulted the man, he collapsed into the 'Odinsleep' and with both Thor and Odin out of power…Frigga made me Asgard's regent for the time being. She was the only one who saw me as an equal, and she's the only one who truly cared about me."

Hunter pondered all the information until he made a realization in a cocky voice, "I understand now why you changed so drastically…You were jealous of Thor, ever since you were raised alongside him. You wished to be his equal, but he always bested you. You were also adopted, which meant that you really didn't know where you belonged…On that same note, you tried to destroy both **YOUR** homeland and the homeland of people who did you know harm. That's why you were imprisoned and then…you escaped here to Jotunheim, fell into a snowy pit, and got stabbed with a small glacier in the darkness until Melody saw you in the snow and saved you. You were just misunderstood, my good sir. It all fits perfectly!"

"Wait a minute!...I never said that I attacked Midgard nor did I say how I was found by you two…How in the universe do you know that?! You weren't there…unless…you are hiding a secret from me…Tell me how you know, and don't lie. After all, you said it yourself: I am the King of Lies, and I can spot one from a mile away."

Hunter's face went from cocky to cowardly as Loki pried the man about knowing such hidden details. Hunter remained silent, unable to make a sentence as he stuttered, "I-umm…I-umm-"

"Well, go on! Spit it out!" Loki yelled in a dominating tone. Seeing Hunter's shock and discomfort, Melody intervened, "Loki…There's something you should know about Hunter."

"What is it?" Loki inquired as his voice softened to begin to converse with the innocent girl.

"Like you and me, Hunter has special abilities as well."

"What do you mean, 'Hunter has special abilities?' Are you telling me this Asgardian has a gift?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Hunter has the gift of the Seer, a gift that allows him to see into the past, present, and to an extent, the future."

"…I see! Hunter has foresight!"

"Correct…But he has yet another gift. Hunter has telekinesis, and he developed it at a young age. So young of an age, I daresay, that his parents knew about it and were quite proud of him."

"He also has the ability to move or change objects with his mind?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't I sense it before…especially when we met," Loki asked himself before he directed his attention towards Hunter, "I sensed something was odd about you, and I felt a strange power in you…but I could never figure out what it was. Now it all makes sense! You two are both special, same as me, and same as others with a gift."

"Indeed, we are."

"But you have another gift other than the gift of the Empath."

"And that would be?"

"I sense another power in you…Not only can you feel the emotions of others when you make physical contact with them, but you can also project thoughts, feelings, and emotions to another through physical contact. That, my dear, is my gift…Telepathy."

"You knew I was a fellow Telepath, didn't you?"

"My dear, I have no idea what you're referring to. I was only remarking that I sensed my gift in you."

"You and your sneering and joking!" Melody giggled as she smiled at Loki once more, which caused him to grin at her and say, "That's what makes me the God of Mischief. My sneering and joking." Melody and Hunter laughed at the God as he chimed in with his own laughter. The three continued to laugh until they all went their separate ways for the day: Hunter went back to sharpening his sword, just in case of a battle brewing in Jotunheim, Melody went back to studying in her books, and Loki just studied the behavior of the two as he rested.

Meanwhile, in a castle far away, two men were watching the three comrades as they camped together since Loki had been found:

"He may be changing…I say we should forgive him."

"Not yet, my dear boy…Loki still has to learn the 'Ultimate Sacrifice'….If he learns this, he shall surely be forgiven."

"But, you even saw it yourself: Loki had a reason for his madness."

"But, that gave him **NO** right to hurt innocent people!"

"…You're right, as always. Why didn't you go after him when he escaped? You could've punished him right then and there."

"Patience is the key…I have a feeling that letting him go was the right thing to do, and with this young woman's help…I have a good feeling that Loki **MAY** be able to change."

"So, what do we do for the time being?"

"I suggest we continue to watch over him, just in case he makes the 'Ultimate Sacrifice.'"

"What is the Ultimate Sacrifice?! Please tell me!"

"Patience, my boy…In due time, you and Loki will understand what I speak of, and only then will he return, forgiven and content." With that, the two men stopped their conversation and continued to watch over Loki.


	4. Reopening Wounds & Loki's Sympathy

Chapter 4: Reopening Wounds & Loki's Sympathy

In seemed like hours had gone by before anyone said anything in the camp again. By the time anyone spoke again, it was time for supper. Hunter had cooked up the fish he gathered at the lake nearby while Melody made sure Loki was all right, talking to him every once in a while to make him feel more welcome:

"So, you had a family and gave it up?" Melody inquired.

"Yes…I do regret doing so."

"Why did you escape prison?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, just curious."

"…Well, I thought I was going mad. I wanted to desperately kill myself so that I could get away from all the pain and suffering that I had caused…The same pain and suffering that caused everyone I cherished to look down upon me, almost as if I were a monster…But, instead of killing myself like I wanted to, I escaped so I could live out my life alone…in my OWN exile."

"Oh…I know exactly how you feel, you know, about pain and suffering."

"What could you possibly know? Other than being ridiculed or shunned for being a Jotun, what else pained you in your life? You probably had a lovely life, full of love, and-"

"Loki! That's enough!" Hunter yelled as Melody stared towards the ground, tears tugging at her eyes. Loki stopped as soon as he heard the booming voice, but when he saw Melody's innocent face, that made him feel even more guilty. He knew that he must've said something taboo to her or maybe he said something he wished he hadn't. "Melody, what's wrong? You look sad."

"Oh…I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. Was it something I said?"

"No…It's not you; it's me."

"Melody, please tell me what's wrong…Maybe I can help you."

"You've done enough, so leave her alone." Hunter stepped in.

"Hold your tongue, I'm just trying to help her, just like she helped me."

"Loki, I'm all right, really."

"You may say so, but I see pain and fear in your eyes," Loki stated as he wiped a silent, cascading tear from her cheek with his cold thumb before inquiring, "Whatever is the matter?" Melody knew that Loki would not stop pestering with the question until he had a sufficient and TRUE answer. Taking a deep breath, Melody began, "You wish to know more about me," Melody noticed Loki's simple nod 'yes' before replying, "Very well…You shall know more about me."

"No, Melody! You mustn't! You really don't have to do this if you do not wish it!"

"Whatever is he talking about? Melody?"

"It's a long story…but if you're willing to listen, I guess I should tell it."

"Continue."

"Very well, 'Fox' God...I guess I should start a couple days before I was born…My mother, Isana, was bearing me as her child with a handsome young man named Caius. They were to raise me as one, big, happy family in the countryside of Asgard…Well, a couple days before my birth, my mother came down with a dreadful illness that had spread during the time of the 'Great War' between Jotunheim and Asgard."

"What happened?"

"My mother still wished to bear me until I was born…No one shall ever say she didn't love me as much as she loved herself. My father wanted both of us to live through this illness, but that would not come to pass as he had hoped…Two days after my mother was bed-ridden with illness, I was being born in our home, on the bed. They couldn't get a doctor to her in time, so my father and mother birthed me themselves," Melody sighed deeply, almost as if she were about to cry before Loki put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Seeing his act of kindness as genuine, Melody continued, "My mother knew that she could only save one of us with her magic…She too was a sorceress, but she was of Asgardian birth. While I was in her womb, she cast a spell on me to protect me from anyone traumatic blows or illnesses…but she also knew that this illness was a true killer and that she could only save one of us. She tried to birth me naturally but as she did so, the cord on my abdomen started to wrap around my neck like a noose, choking me inside her womb. Thinking quickly, she asked my father to cut me out of her…My father, a wise man, knew that if he did so, my mother would die from the illness and have me stay alive…He tried to refuse, but my mother pleaded with him, saying I would make her legacy live on in another form. With that, my father did as he was asked, and I was the one to survive that night…My mother shortly died afterwards, but she and my father never blamed me, and in a strange yet conceited way, I believe her words rang true."

"What do you mean?"

"I am my mother's legacy in another form…It does sound conceited, I know, but I really am my parent's legacy."

"You make it sound like a good thing at first…but then I sense fear and pain in you when you think about your past…Was that the one thing I said to offend you? Was it because I assumed your life was perfect because you had turned fine? Was it that assumption that made you upset?"

"You and your words didn't upset nor offend me; my past did."

"What happened? What made your life so miserable when you are as happy as you should be?"

"I didn't ask for the youth I endured; it just happened!" Melody cried out as tears started to stream down her eyes. Loki saw this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he soothed, "Melody, I would not ask you to relive your past if I was not curious. You seem happy and yet you aren't happy…If there was a reason for this silent, subconscious misery, then I would like to hear it from your own mouth."

Melody sighed before she continued, "…My father raised me alone for ten years after my birth, never blaming me for my mother's death…I remember one day, he told me that he was of Jotun descent and that my mother was Asgardian…I was both shocked and pleased at my heritage because while I was grateful to be Asgardian, many disliked Jotun descendants and I was one of them…I knew I couldn't change my heritage, so I dealt with the struggles of growing up as a 'half-breed.' I also decided to keep my Jotun heritage a secret, for my sake and my father's…But over the years, my father went from the wise, caring man I loved the most to a cruel sadist I grew to hate: I remember it was a hot, summer day in Asgard and the heat was rising in the house, so I used my Jotun powers to cool down the house. My father saw it, and screamed at me to stop…He yelled, 'Stop it! Stop it! Stop using your Jotun powers at once!'

'Father, I'm just cooling down the house. Can I not help us endure this warm day?'

'Stop using your powers! Do you want the Asgardians to take you away from me for being what you are?!'

'Father, you are Jotun too!'

'Yes, but I keep my powers discreet. Stop using your powers this instant!' I stopped as soon as I started and as he took large steps towards me, he reared back and slapped my face with such a blow that I collapsed to the ground in pain. Then as I started to get up, he towered over me and explained, 'Now my dear girl, you know pain when you disobey your father. I will explain something to you once, so hold your tongue and open your ears: If you ever use sorcery or any Jotun powers in Asgard again under this roof, you will surely pay for your crime with punishments. You will learn to obey and to stay silent, dear girl, you just watch and see for yourself…I never want to talk about this again.' As he made his way to the stairs to depart to his room, he turned to me and said, 'As punishment for your disobedience, you shall scrub the floors while I depart to bed. I expect these floors to be spotless by tomorrow morning…Goodnight, Melody.' And with that, he departed upstairs, leaving me to grovel in my own sorrow, and for what? Just making the heat a little more bearable."

"What did you do after that?"

"I did what any strong-willed child would do…I started to rebel. I thought that if I could combat his pain, I could get away from him and get away from the place I grew to hate the most."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes, and many times, I had done nothing wrong. He always claimed he had a reason, but I didn't believe that, not for a moment. Sometimes, he would beat me to a pulp for staring at him wrong or for walking a certain way…Most times, he didn't even need a reason for the beatings. In those circumstances, he claimed he beat me for the thrill of seeing my face and because he felt it needed to be done."

"Do you have any marking as proof to these beatings?" Melody stared at the ground in fear as Loki questioned her. Seeing her discomfort, Hunter intervened, "Loki, she doesn't have to show you anything is she does not wish it."

"Hold your tongue! I wish to see what pain she endured because I feel as though I can help her."

"You wouldn't be able to help a fly! What makes you think you're capable of helping a young woman with a troubled past?!"

"I am capable of doing so, and I determined to do anything I can to help her…She helped save my life, so it's only fair that I help her…Melody, please let me see."

"N-No, Loki…I do not wish for you to see." Melody choked out in a trembling voice. When Loki commanded someone to do an action, they would just do as he asked, no questions asked. He always got his way when he was in control…However, with this young woman who had never seen nor met in his life, there was no use in trying to control her. She may have been strong-willed and hopeful, but all of her kindness and putting herself before others was due to a man controlling her, a man that should've guided her and protected her. In this tender moment, Loki actually felt sympathy for this young girl as he comforted her, "Melody…If it makes you feel any better or more trusting, I will show you my Jotun form. Would you like that," Loki questioned kindly as Melody nodded her head, giving Loki the chance to reply, "Very well."

Loki stepped away from this innocent girl and lowered his body temperature, revealing his true form of red eyes and blue skin as ice formed in his palms. Melody took the same form as ice generated in her own palms, her eyes turned red, and her skin turned blue. Loki kept staring at both Hunter and Melody but neither of them seemed scared as the trickster sighed, "Go ahead, say it. Say that I'm hideous, I'm giving you permission to do so…Please, just honestly admit the truth: I'm very unpleasant to look at, aren't I?" Loki sighed sadly again as he rendered his gaze to the stone, cave floor, embarrassed of his appearance in this unappealing form. Hunter and Melody just stared at him in stunned silence, to stunned to say anything.

It took a while to form the right words, but Melody was the first to speak, "Loki, look at me and see what I really am. I'm a Jotun too, and I understand how you feel...I'll answer your question: No, you're not unpleasant to look at…And you're anything but hideous. What I mean by that is this: I don't judge someone by their looks or their birth, but I judge them on their actions and their upbringing. I only find someone hideous when their inside thoughts and feelings become their outside appearance, and quite frankly, I've seen worse. Believe me, I should know…You were betrayed about who you really were, and ever since you found out, you've held a grudge because you felt hurt and you acted on that grudge against those you believe hurt you… I sympathize with your pain, and I understand what made you so cross with everyone." In that moment, tears started to tug at Melody's eyes and they fell as she cried, causing Loki to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her in a protective yet awkward manner, mainly because Loki had never comforted another before, and especially a woman. Pulling herself together, Melody inquired to Loki, "You wish to see my scars," causing the God to nod before she replied, "Very well. You win…" Wiping her eyes with her hands, Melody rolled up her sleeves, revealing very few slash marks on both arms that looked to be from a knife or a sharp object, turned into scars from repeated blows. Finally, she rolled up her trousers to reveal her right thigh to the God, showing him a black mark that looked like the Black Plague in the shape of an egg. Loki could not believe his eyes and could not even comprehend the pain she went through as he examined each and every scar she showed him. He tried to empathize with her, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what this young girl went through, and at such a young age. Yes, he may have been the God of Mischief, but that was no excuse to not feel sorry for her.

"Does it hurt still?" Loki asked, debating on whether he should touch one of the scars on her delicate arm.

"No."

"Maybe I could heal it…"

"You can't. I've been trying to heal these wounds for years, but nothing I've tried seems to work. Besides, even if you were to rid the scars from the outside surface of my body, you would not be able to rid me of the pain I endured in here," Melody said as she pointed to her head, "And here." Melody continued as she pointed to her heart. Loki stared at Melody wide-eyed in shock and denial of what she endured until she explained, "This is why I fear the thoughts and emotions in one's heart more than I fear their actions when they inflict pain on me. This is why my gift is useful to me: I can sense who I can trust and who I should avoid."

"Then, why didn't you leave me to die out there?"

"Your own father abandoned you in the cold to hide you from your own people, only because you were smaller and more different than them…When I saw you close to death and sensed your heart, I noticed where you and the majority of your people differ: They rely on the suffering of others to gain pleasure but you have a heart, and you know how to calm and control one…On that same note, I have something I wish to say to you on a personal level: The people that really loved you cared for you, and you gave it all up for revenge, coming from a heart torn apart by realization and hurt from knowing the truth…If I were you, I'd be grateful to have a loving family, and I'd do anything, anything at all, to have that love. You had the loving, seemingly perfect life that I always prayed, wished, and hoped for: You had the better life, Loki."

"I may have had the better life, but I was lied to!" Loki shouted as Melody retorted back in the same tone of voice, "But that gave you no right to hurt innocent people and you are missing the point I'm trying to make!…I hoped and prayed for years that I could escape my father alive and find real love…I yearned for all that so much that if it could not be done, I would die. I never understood what made my father go quite mad, but I do know that it was not my fault. I cannot fret on something that I've already abandoned…Here I am talking of hope and how it's always there, and yet when I start to believe in it, for even one moment…It abandons and betrays me, same as my father and those men I trusted before you and Hunter…I do not understand: Why should 'Hope' mean something to me if all it does is bring me suffering and pain?! I do not see the point in believing in such a childish dream." Melody walked off, weeping into the back of her hand as she pushed past Hunter and Loki to get to the comfort and safety of the cave walls, crying her eyes out as she thought more and more of her past childhood. As Loki watched the young girl cry out of sorrow and wounds reopened to a stranger, Loki almost cried himself, tears tugging at his own eyes, because he felt pity on the girl for her suffering…but he also knew that his words and his curious actions had caused this girl to relive her painful childhood once again. It was because of him that she had suddenly turned into a girl who believed in hope and real love, but lost all faith in it after so many years of hurt and betrayal; Loki had turned Melody into a woman he didn't even recognize as his 'savior.'

Seeing the look on Loki's face made Hunter feel disgusted at first because after all, Loki could trick anyone into believing he was sincere or genuine when most of the time, he wasn't…But then, Hunter noticed that Loki's personality had drastically changed from when they first met: Loki was becoming more humble and kind towards the two people that saved him and he was becoming more fond of the company he spent with the two. As Hunter neared closer to the young man, he noticed that Loki was doing something he wouldn't even expect, not now and not ever: A single tear fell from the face of the God of Mischief as he watched the girl cry more, which caused his heart to break from what he had done; he did not even attempt to wipe it off as it cascaded down his cold cheek and fell to the stone floor of the cave below. Hunter sighed as he noticed that the man had surely changed for the better and called out to him, "Loki. Loki!"

"…Yes?"

"I should like to discuss something with you…Would you come with me outside the cave?"

"What about Melody? I can't leave her alone."

"Loki, she'll be all right…Come on," Hunter gave the Frost Giant a pat on the back to calm him before he led him outside under the stars, to talk about the matter a little more privately, "…Loki, hey! Hey! Hey! Why the tears, trickster?"

"Not a joke, Hunter."

"Why so sad, good sir? You must have a good reason to be shedding silent tears."

"Why shouldn't I, I should like to know, Hunter? It is because of my curiosity and words that Melody has given up all hope on what she yearns for in life. She yearns for love and a family that cares about her, same as mine, but I gave it up for revenge on my heart and she wanted the life I had, a life she always dreamed and hoped for…I reopened wounds I thought could be opened, but no! I have made her predicament worse off than ever before, and I now understand why she keeps everything bottled up: She feels she has to be strong for everyone or else she'll be seen as weak and fragile, just as her father thought…Oh, that hateful man! How dare he do such things to an innocent girl! If her father were still alive, I'd kill him, oh yes, I'd take pleasure in making him suffer through pain, the same pain and punishments he inflicted on Melody as a child…I have every right to kill him right now!"

"You can't do that, trickster."

"Why not!?" Loki fired back, his voice brimming with annoyance and pure anger from seeing an innocent Jotun, in this case Melody, hurt.

"You do not know her father's fate, do you?"

"What fate? What are you talking about?...Tell me!"

"Why just tell you...when I can show you?"

"How?"

"…Remember what Melody said about my powers: I can see into the past, present, and future…If your intentions are noble, Loki, then with my power, I can show you Melody's past so that you may see it for yourself."

"…But what about Melody? We cannot leave her unguarded here in Jotunheim. The Frost Giants who resent me will try to kill her if they get the chance."

"That's not going to happen…I can see that she will not be harmed. You see this ring I wear? As long as I think of Melody and her safety, the power of this ring will shroud the camp from anyone I wish. Melody gave it to me as a gift for coming to her aid years ago, and I have always used it for the sole purpose of protecting her."

"What will happen while we're gone?"

"Nothing much, just that you'll see what she endured years ago." Loki heaved a heavy sigh before he stated, "Show me the events of Melody's past, so I may use this information to better understand her."

"I will only show you if your intentions are pure…Loki of Asgard, do you wish to use what I am about to show you to protect Melody and to understand her?"

"…Yes, and all I want to do is protect her and understand her. She is a half-breed, a deformed Frost Giant, same as me, and she too has been betrayed by many who she should've trusted the most…Please, Hunter, assist me in helping Melody. She saved my life and cared for me when my loving family looked down upon me for my crimes…Help me give her the life she deserves, please."

"…I can see it in your eyes with mine, and my eyes never lie. Your intentions are noble and true indeed, and I shall assist you. Take my hands and we shall depart," Hunter commanded as Loki grabbed the man's hands, before Hunter replied, "But be forewarned, Loki of Asgard: The events I am about to show you are ones that have already taken place. There's no stopping what is to be seen and there's no going back to erase it…Are you sure this is what you want to do? Is this how far you'll go to help Melody?"

"Yes…I can handle it, Hunter. I've handled worse."

"Very well, trickster. As you wish…The journey begins now." Hunter smirked before he and Loki disappeared into a flash of light, not heard from or seen by anyone for the time being.

Back at the shining castle, the two individuals spoke once more, "What will Loki see? Please tell me that we can see what he sees."

"We are allowed to see the events he will see…I suggest you pay attention, young man, and watch as the tale of this girl's life unfolds…"


	5. The Scars of Melody's Past

Chapter 5: The Scars of Melody's Past

A flash of light burst from a home in Asgard, revealing Loki and Hunter as they stepped through it to the past. Loki looked around, curious as always, until he inquired, "Hunter, where are we?"

"…We are in the past now, have you forgotten that?"

"Ah, yes, of course! How pathetic of me."

"Just follow me…I know the way."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes…"

"When? Why?!"

"The answers are quite simple…When Melody and I first started travelling together, she showed me small details of her past…and then knowing of my powers, I travelled here often to see what she saw and know what she knew…I've come here so often that I know what is to happen next, but the pain gets me every time…Follow me and I shall show you that path…But I warn you once again: You still have a chance to go back to Melody in the real world if your heart doubts you can handle it. Also, once you start treading my oath, even my own powers cannot take us back until you have seen all that is to be seen, so I ask you again: Are you sure this is what YOU want?"

"How long will we be away from Melody?"

"As long as it takes to show you all of her past."

"All right…. Melody needs me, just as I need her, so I say yes. Show me everything."

"So, the trickster does care for the fair maiden, does he not?"

"I don't care, I'm just curious."

"Oh, really? Back in the real world, I formed the impression that you were not only curious but you felt sympathy for the girl's pain…Still in denial of what you're feeling?"

"No…I know what I feel, but I fear that acting upon those feelings would cause me to leave the camp."

"So, you do care about her?"

"…I'm usually not one to admit such nonsense, but in this case, I have no choice: I do care about her, and I want to help her in any way possible. She helped me, so it's only fair that I help her."

"Remarkable answer, trickster…Stay close and pay extra attention to these events, as you will use them for the purpose of keeping Melody safe. I will warn you, however, that the images and people you are about to see are shadows of the past. We can only hear and see them, but they cannot hear or see us. I'd also like to add that they are just shadows, so touching them will do no good, understand?"

"Of course…"

"Come along." Hunter replied as Loki followed suit. The two walked down a long corridor in an Asgardian home until they reached a small bedroom. Inside was a young couple: The woman was pregnant and the man was keeping vigil at her bedside as she slept, bed-ridden with illness. Another thing was that the woman was beautiful, at least in Loki's eyes, and she had dark brown hair, golden skin, and she wore green clothing, however, her eyes were golden compared to Melody's turquoise orbs. The man was not exactly handsome, but you could have called him just a 'little' good-looking. The man had icy blue eyes, black hair, and fair skin and he wore icy blue clothing. Minutes passed by before the woman woke up:

'Caius?'

'Isana, my darling! Are you all right?'

'Yes, dear. I'm quite all right…Is the child I'm bearing all right?'

'Yes…It's quite all right. I'm sure our child will be born healthy…How's that illness treating you?'

'It's painful but bearable now…I believe it was your medicines that helped.'

'It may have been that, but I believe it was your hope that kept you going.' The woman sighed before she replied, 'You're probably right, my dear.'

'You should get some rest, Isana. You'll need your strength if you are to be strong enough to birth the child.'

'I've been bed-ridden for two days, so I think I've had plenty of rest,' Isana replied as she tried to get up, only to be knocked back down in a jolt of pain, 'AHHH!' She screamed.

'ISANA!' Caius yelled as he reached out to catch her before she collapsed. Isana looked around and felt her stomach with her Asgardian magic, whispering, 'The baby…It's here.'

"Hunter, what is going on? Are these Melody's parents?" Loki asked, trying to understand what situation was happening in front of his own eyes.

"In due time, you shall find out…starting right now." Hunter whispered before screams were heard by the woman, Isana. She pushed as hard as she could as her husband pleaded with her that the pain would be over in a few moments, 'Push, Isana! Everything will be all right, I promise!'

'I hate you! You did this to me, you son of a-AHHH!'

'Women…They always say that during child birth.' Caius sighed under his breath before Isana fired back, 'I heard that! AHHH!' Isana continued to push, and she was willing to do anything just to get this baby out of her, safe and sound. All of a sudden, Isana reached her hands down to her stomach to feel her unborn child, but something was wrong: Inside, the baby struggled to breath…and the umbilical cord was wrapping around the child's neck, strangling the child as Isana pushed harder and harder. Isana looked at Caius in fear and whispered, 'Caius, something's wrong…'

'What is it? You used your Asgardian sorcery, didn't you?'

'Yes…Every time I push, the cord that keeps my child close to my womb wraps around its throat, strangling the innocent creature. If I keep going at this pace, my child will die outside the womb.'

'But, you have to deliver the child now, or else the illness will strike it!' Isana pondered what she heard for a moment before she commanded gently, 'Caius, I want you to take this baby from me…Cut through my abdomen and save our child.'

'Isana, I-'

'There's no time to argue, so just do as I command, please…This child should have the opportunity to live…Caius, do this for me, my love.' Caius looked at his beautiful Isana, sweat and tears cascading down her face, before he looked at her abdomen. Caius nodded his head and replied, 'All right…I shall do as you wish…May the odds be on our favor, and let both you and the child live.' Caius then grabbed a knife from its sheath and drew it, looking at the cold, stinging steel disgustingly, before he precisely cut through his wife's abdomen to reach her womb. Isana screamed, no doubt because of pure steel hitting her delicate flesh, but after he husband had found the child, he pulled the child from Isana's womb…When the air of Asgard had hit the child's lungs, it cried its first tears while the proud parents cried tears of joy that the child had lived. The child opened its eyes after the father, Caius, had wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to the mother, Isana…Loki looked down on the child, seeing the beauty and innocence of such a creature with his own eyes as it was born. The child was female and she had turquoise eyes, which wasn't anything like her parents, but she had the dark hair and fair skin of her mother and father.

Caius and his wife looked at the child in awe as they talked of her, 'What shall we name her, Isana, my love?'

'…I shall name her…Melody,' Isana beamed. Loki gave the woman a puzzling look, mainly because it sounded like she said 'Melody', the name of the woman who saved his life days earlier…Here was Loki, curious about Melody's past and now he saw this girl as a newborn infant, so innocent and pure for her early life.

'Why Melody?'

'I chose this name because I sense she has a strong voice even if she's trapped in a quiet, shy body. Besides, it has a nice ring to it, don't you agree?'

'…Melody…Yes, it does sound right. Then, Melody shall be her name from this day forward,' Caius beamed back as he kissed his Isana as she handed him their Melody…before the mother collapsed to the bed in pain, causing Caius to worry, 'ISANA!' Luckily for Isana, Caius had caught her before she fell to the hard floor below and placed her upright on the bed, clutching his daughter close to him for shelter. 'Isana, what's happening?' Caius questioned, seeing Isana's complexion turn as pale as a sheet.

'The illness…It has struck me. A good thing I birthed just in time.'

'But, Isana, you will die.'

'I know…That is why I'm proud to have birthed Melody before it struck me back down.'

'I promised you both would be okay…Seems as though Fate has disgraced us.'

'Fate has not disgraced you…not now, and not ever. Fate always looks gladly upon you, Caius, if only you could open your eyes and see what I see: You wanted to fall in love with a beautiful woman, and you courted me. We wanted to be married, and we did so. We wanted a family, and I bore and birthed a daughter for you in my last moments…Fate has never disgraced you, so don't give up Hope now…Caius, do something for me, my love.'

'Anything, my darling Isana.'

'Protect and guide Melody through life in my place…Help her understand Asgard, her home, and help her become the woman we dreamed she would be. Please, do this for me.'

'I will…You have my word, Isana.'

'…I want to thank you for the life we shared together. Every moment was magical to me…Thank you.'

'You're welcome…I will keep those memories in my heart and I shall treasure them forever.'

'That's a good sign that I will never be forgotten,' Isana whispered before she placed a kiss on Melody's forehead and said, 'Farewell, my beautiful daughter…May this day be known as the day a woman sacrificed her own, pure life to save the life of an innocent soul…May life favor you, my darling, so that you never have to sacrifice you own life…If you do sacrifice for another, may it be an innocent soul…Farewell, my lovely…Asgardian…hope…I love you…' Isana breathed several more, jagged breaths before she collapsed gently to the mattress below her, her body relaxing into a peaceful position as she died. Caius was in denial of what had happened, and he tried to call out to his wife, but no sound he made or tears he shed could bring her back…At first, he blamed Melody in his feeble mind, but seeing that his wife sacrificed everything for an innocent she barely knew, he forgave Melody and claimed, 'On this night, Isana, if you can hear me in Valhalla…I promise to protect and guide Melody as her guardian and her loving father…You have my word, my precious wife…You have my word. No one and nothing shall harm Melody as long as I live…'

All too soon, the event disappeared, leaving Loki and Hunter stranded in a shroud of darkness with only a sliver of light radiating off of the Asgardian future seer…Loki stared at the darkness for a couple seconds before he saw another room appearing in the place of that darkness as Hunter beckoned him, "Come with me, and we shall see another scene, trickster." Loki did as he was told and followed the Asgardian seer to the house years later before he saw Melody as a young girl of about seven, reading a book on Asgardian history in her bedroom. She continued to read until she heard her father returning home from his long night at the forge, helping to make weapons for the Asgardian warriors; she started running downstairs to the drawing room of the house, to greet her father that morning, and as Loki smiled and reached out to touch her innocent form, she ran right through him, almost as if he were intangible. In this case, he was unseen, unheard, and unable to be felt or touched. Loki looked on in disbelief as Hunter warned him, "I told you that they are only shadows of things that have already come true…They cannot see, hear, or feel us."

"I know, but-"

"Listen!" Hunter pleaded as Loki whipped around and saw Melody and her father conversing, 'Daddy!'

'Melody, my shining flower! How are you? Were you scared when I did not return home?'

'No, father, I was all right. I had the stars and my books to keep me company…Besides, I knew you were working hard at the forge, so I am not angry with you.'

'That's reassuring to know…'

'I have something for you…'

'Really? What is it?'

'Close your eyes and hold out your hand.'

'All right,' Caius smirked before he closed his eyes and held out his hand. As Melody searched her pockets for the gift, her father tried to take a peek before she scolded, 'Ah! Ah! Ah! No peeking, silly!'

'Sorry,' Caius chuckled before she dropped something into his hand. 'Oh, Melody!'

'It's a flower wreath I made by hand. Do you like it?'

'Like it? I love it! Thank you, Melody. I shall hang this over my bed to think of you when I sleep.'

'Of course, father…Thank you.' Loki looked at the young girl as she smiled, seeing a light in her that he hadn't seen before, and the smile caused him so much joy that he beamed his own smile towards the girl as he stated, "You really are a magnificent, young woman…And as a child, you are even more magnificent."

"This is the only tender memory she has of her father, a time when he truly cared for her." Hunter explained as he saw Loki staring at the figure of young Melody lovingly. All too soon, the event disappeared, only to be shrouded by more darkness as Loki's face went from pure joy to pure sorrow, thinking of Hunter's words…Then, as the room changed to more years later and Hunter beckoned Loki to follow him, the mischievous man asked in a terrified yet calm tone, "Are you about to show me…Melody when she was first beaten by her father?"

"You mean, when she first used her Jotun powers?"

"Yes."

"…That is what I will precisely show you…Come and you shall see." Loki followed Hunter into the light again and they entered the drawing room of the house, where an eight-year old Melody sat in a chair, reading yet another book as her father sharpened his sword, wiping his brow because of the heat in the room. Melody too wiped her brow and seeing her father uncomfortable, she asked, 'What's wrong, father?'

'Tis nothing, my precious. Just a warm day today.'

'But, you and I are both Jotun…Couldn't we just use our powers to make the heat more bearable?'

'Never! I would never use my powers in Asgard…not after the Great War.'

'I see…Sorry to have offended you.' Melody replied as she stared towards the floor, almost to the point of crying, which almost caused Loki's heart to break just watching. Seeing his daughter so upset, Caius did what any normal father would do and soothed her, '…Do not fret, my daughter. If you want relief from this heat, try going to the lake nearby. There's bound to be other children there. Maybe they'll include you in their games and such.'

'I don't know about that…Everyone thinks I'm different and weird…and I don't want to be.'

'Who said such nonsense?! Tell me, who told you that?'

'No one in particular, just certain children.'

'Don't let what they say hurt you…They are wrong about you, and even if you are Jotun, why should it be any of their business?! Everyone is different and they deserve to be treated with respect.'

'…You're right, papa. I won't let what they say hurt me.'

'That's my brave girl…Run along now.'

'All right.' Melody grabbed her book and started up the stairs, looking down at her father as he sharpened his sword once more in this dreadful heat. Melody thought about the dreadful heat and her Jotun heritage, and that's when an idea hit her! Melody silently treaded upstairs and onto the floor at the top of the stairs as she whispered out of earshot, 'If Father and I are to escape this dreadful heat, I must use my Jotun powers. What Father doesn't know won't kill him, and in fact, this will make him proud.'

Melody closed her eyes and lowered her body temperature, causing her eyes to glow red, her skin to turn blue, and frost to gather at her palms. With that, Melody spread said frost around the vicinity of the house, causing a dreadfully frigid wind to zip by her father, making him shiver in pain. Caius's eyes and skin turned to their Jotun heritage, making him resemble Loki and his daughter when his powers awakened. Caius followed the source of the frigid air until he spotted Melody on the foot of the stairs, frost circling her palms and spreading through the home. Al at once, the man screamed, 'Melody, what is this?!'

'Father, I was just-'

'Stop it! Stop it! Stop using your Jotun powers at once!'

'Father, I'm just cooling down the house. Can I not help us endure this warm day?'

'Stop using your powers! Do you want the Asgardians to take you away from me for being what you are?!'

'Father, you are Jotun too!'

'Yes, but I keep my powers discreet. Stop using your powers this instant!' Melody did as she was told and stopped as soon as she started. Caius waved his hand, forcing Melody to stand as he took large steps towards Melody, causing her to look up at him in fear and regret. But all too soon, he reared back and slapped her face with such a blow that Melody collapsed to the ground in pain. Then as she started to get up, he towered over her and seized her wrist forcefully, causing her to scream in pain, as he explained, 'Now my dear girl, you know pain when you disobey your father. I will explain something to you once, so hold your tongue and open your ears: If you ever use sorcery or any Jotun powers in Asgard again under this roof, you will surely pay for your crime with punishments. You will learn to obey and to stay silent, dear girl, you just watch and see for yourself…I never want to talk about this again, do I make myself quite clear?' When Melody did not answer, he squeezed her arm tighter, making her scream once more as he shouted, 'I said, do I make myself clear!?'

'…Y-Yes, father.' Melody cried out in a trembling, innocent voice as Caius stared her down, releasing her arm as she grabbed it delicately, noticing the bruise that began to form upon it. Hunter stared on in stunned silence and pain as Loki started to shed silent tears of anger for her pain as he made his way to Caius and shouted, "How dare you hurt an innocent child! You were her father and she trusted you! YOU BASTARD!" Loki reared back himself and attempted to slap Caius too, but no contact was made. Loki kept on trying until Hunter pulled him away and commented, "It's no use trying to strike something that cannot be struck…We shall continue on, trickster." Loki swallowed his pride and feelings of grief for Melody's suffering, continuing to watch the dreadful scene…Shortly afterwards, Caius started to make his way to the stairs to depart to his room, but he turned to the girl and said, 'As punishment for your disobedience, you shall scrub the floors while I depart to bed,' Caius smirked as he kicked a bucket of dirty water into the floor, soaking it to its fullest before he threatened, 'I expect these floors to be spotless by tomorrow morning or you'll suffer more than a good scolding…Goodnight, Melody.' And with that, he departed upstairs, leaving her to grovel in her own sorrow. Melody waited until her father left before she picked up several rags, a pail with clean water, and a brush, starting to clean up all the water and scrub the floors when she should've been asleep. As she worked, salty tears fell from her innocent eyes, coating the floor in more water than was needed. Each few strokes of the brush that Melody swept with, she wiped her eyes furiously with the back of her hand to stop her tears from pouring out of her fragile body. Each time a sniffle and weak sob was heard from the girl, Loki started to shed a tear each time, somehow wishing that he were the one enduring such pain, but not this innocent girl who had done nothing wrong. This continued on for several moments until Melody had finished her work and retired to her bedroom, hands callused, blistered, and bleeding from all the scrubbing. Melody curled up into her bed and stared at the night sky, silently wishing that someone, anyone, could help her now that her father had snapped. But who would help her? She was a half-breed and a 'filthy' Jotun, so who would help her? Fretting and thinking about this information, Melody shed silent tears as she cried herself to sleep, curling into a fetal position as she clutched her body to her tightly. Blood from her hands spread all over her white dress and bruises had formed on her innocent arm and cheek. Oh, how Loki yearned to comfort this girl and reassure her that she'd be all right! How he yearned to help Melody and kill Caius for what he had done! Loki thought, 'How can this man even sleep at night, knowing he has hurt someone innocent?!' But when Loki played that thought back into his mind, he realized he was not only describing the man, but he was describing another person…HIMSELF.

With each sniffle, Loki's heart broke into tinier pieces from the pain he felt for the innocent, young girl. Seeing the man's discomfort, Hunter soothed him as he placed a hand on the God's shoulder, "They are only shadows of the past, and I understand why you feel this way."

Loki shoved Hunter's hand away as he claimed, "No, you don't! You don't understand! I used to be just like Caius: cruel, sadistic, ungrateful…all of that was me before Melody came into my life…And then to see all this. This is too much for me to bear. No wonder she has given up all hope: Her life is full of unpleasant memories."

"…You are right about what you said just now, however, you and Caius are different: Caius will always be evil in Melody's eyes, but in her eyes, you are not evil…She sees you as a person who has been wronged by their father and she also sees a man who wants to change for the better but never receives a second chance."

"Is that why she trusted me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Is that why Melody didn't leave me in the snow to die? Is it because she could see my memories and fell my emotions?"

"…Yes. Melody has often used her Empath-Telepath powers to sense whether she can trust someone…When she used them on you, she immediately trusted you because she believed that there was still hope for you, Loki. I hope you are wise enough to see that…" Hunter walked down a path to another road of light, beckoning Loki to follow as he cried, "No…Please, don't show me Melody's pain anymore. I cannot bear to see her in pain."

"I am sorry for your discomfort, but you must see everything that I wish for you to see…Come." Loki hesitated at first, but seeing the reassuring smile on Hunter's face, a smile that told him everything would be all right, Loki followed Hunter to another scene. Several scenes followed, one after the other. Melody getting beaten, day after day, year after year, sometimes for no reason. Every time Caius slapped the girl and the noises were heard, Loki had to shield his eyes to prevent from weeping on the floor in pain, angry and upset that he had to watch all this without helping Melody. After a while, the beatings stopped when a new scene played out…Hunter grabbed Loki's hands and replied, "Loki…You wish to know Caius's fate? Well, here's your answer…" Loki nodded his head at Hunter as he looked around and saw no one and nothing…until he saw Melody in her bedroom, still with bruises and scars, but the pain was bearable by now. Caius slept in his own room, passed out from working as a well-known blacksmith in the forges. Melody woke up and looked around, making sure no one was watching until she grabbed a sorcery book, a recent one from the library and tip-toed downstairs, book in hand. Melody was about ten now, with hair that had grown in length, eyes that sparkled with light, and feminine beauty that blossomed over the three years of abuse she suffered: Melody looked more like a young woman with scars and bruises than a child, considering she was an 'early bloomer' and had to grow up so fast. Early, childhood pain from her abusive father had made her grow up more quickly than girls the same age as her, making her miss out on childish games and quite frankly, childhood itself. Melody started downstairs at a fast yet silent pace, making her way outside to the safety of the outdoors, where she could practice using her Jotun abilities and sorcery without being at the mercy of her father. She wanted to do this for so long but now, she finally got the guts to disobey her father. As she began a spell, a healing spell to be exact, a bright light illuminated from her, causing her father to stir in his sleep. Her father continued to stir until he snapped awake, looking out his window to see one person disobeying him: Melody.

Caius bolted down the stairs as quick as a deer as he started off towards Melody. "No, Hunter…Hunter, you must do something! Caius will kill her!"

"Be patient and watch, Loki…In due time, Caius's fate will be known." Loki swallowed deeply and watched the scene play out like a movie, hoping and praying that Melody wouldn't be hurt. Caius continued to storm after Melody until he seized her arm forcefully, the book falling out of Melody's hands. 'AHH!' Melody shrieked in pain as her arm was seized.

'You foolish girl! I have warned you time and time again that magic and Jotunheim powers were forbidden, yet you have disobeyed me…You shall be punished, you disgusting witch!' Caius snatched Melody's book from off the ground and literally dragged the girl across the damp grass, causing her to struggle and fight with him. Caius threw Melody to the floor and threw her spell book into the fire burning in the fireplace, causing Melody to scream in pain and weep. 'Tears will do you no good, girl…At least, not for what will happen now that you've disobeyed me again.' Caius dragged Melody upstairs to his bedroom and took several knives with him, proceeding to push her into the wall and tear at her dress with his bare hands, revealing skin that should not be revealed to a man that Melody didn't love, as the girl screamed, 'Stop, please! Not this, not this! Father, no!'

Loki clutched his head, almost ripping out his ebony locks, as he screamed, "Please…don't…Stop it! Leave her alone but take me instead. Inflict your pain on me!"

Caius cackled like a maniac as a red gleam came into his eyes, 'You shall pay for what you've done…with your precious innocence. From this day forward, you're mine and mine alone.' Caius stated seductively like a snake as Melody tried to fight. Thinking quickly, Melody grabbed a nearby vase and smacked the man over the head with it, making him stagger away from her. 'You foolish wench! What gave you the right to do this?! Well?!'

'You have no right to be my father, nor do I have a right to be your slave, you bastard!'

'Me? A bastard?! You got some goal, girl, to call me that! When I'm through with you, no one will love you and you will never disobey me again because I am the reason you are fed and clothed. I'm the reason you're still alive, even after you killed my wife and your mother by being born…And I am your master and there's nothing you can do to stop me from inflicting my pain on you, you conniving, disobedient, half-bred witch!' As Caius neared closer to melody with a knife, Melody used a spell that she had memorized and chanted it, staring at her father with a fearful yet deadly gaze, which caused him to get even angrier. 'Stop it! Stop chanting such vile spells, Jotun scum of a witch!' Caius shouted at Melody, causing her gaze to turn murderous instead of fearful now. As Caius was inches away from her abdomen, knife in hand, he felt a pain in his chest, almost as if someone was squeezing his heart to make it burst. When he looked down, he saw one of Melody's hands turned to ice, stabbing him in the abdomen while her gaze remained unmoved and staring murderously at his heart, squeezing it enough to make the blood flow slow down and stop. Caius stared at Melody with a murderous look as he dropped the blade, collapsing to the floor as he clutched his heart and abdomen, whispering hatefully to Melody, 'I knew you were trouble…Your mother should've just let you die from illness. I should've killed you when I got the chance…I hope an Asgardian discovers your powers and kills you for this crime you've committed this night…Mark my words, dear girl: You will rue this night forever, and I will never leave your thoughts as long as you live.' Caius then breathed his last few breaths before his eyes fluttered shut, never to open again.

Melody stared at her now dead father in disbelief that she had killed him, but she sighed deeply as she laughed with a sad smile, thankful to be alive and finally free. Melody wiped the blood from the floor and cleaned the blood from her clothes and hand, as well as her father, before placing her father's clean body on his bed. Melody went outside and gathered wildflowers, lilacs to be exact, to place around her father as she grabbed several sheets of paper and a quill, to write a confession to anyone who found her father's body. Loki stared at Melody, shocked that such a innocent girl would snap, but he realized it wasn't her fault. In her circumstance, her father tried to kill her after he tried to take her virginity, so she was simply defending herself.

"Melody has always blamed herself for her parent's deaths…even if they were not her fault." Hunter stated as Loki stared down at the girl as she wrote her confession.

"But, it's not her fault…Her mother made the choice to save her life and her father brought about his own destruction by making her snap! She was just defending herself from that cruel man! Now, she's finally free."

"I know that's what you see, but many would not be so forgiving…"

"What do you mean?" Loki inquired before he heard Melody recite her confession letter to anyone who would and could listen, her voice so sweet and innocent he just had to listen as Hunter made a new path for them:

'For anyone who finds my father, Caius, dead,

You may be wondering, what kind of criminal or scum would commit such a crime as murder? I can easily explain how such a crime was committed: I had been beaten every day since I found I was half-Jotun and half-Asgardian, to be quite frankly, after I used my Jotun powers to cool our home on a warm day. I had been treated like a house servant and slave girl by Caius since I was seven and I am now ten years of age. I tried to make excuses for my bruises and scars, but I cannot make excuses any longer…especially since he tried to steal my virginity along with my life for doing nothing wrong. This is the reason why I killed him, and I know what many of you are thinking: Why would you murder such a good man? How could you murder such a man who was our own flesh and blood? When some of you read this confession, my last confession, some may see me as a monster, the monsters you tell Asgardian children of to scare them, and may never forgive me for what I've done. Others will feel sympathy but do nothing and others, despite what they've done to others, will help me and give me permission to trust them. The decision to believe my confession is up to you, and whatever you choose, I will try to understand. With that, I will go off alone until I find the family and real love I have dreamed of for years, giving me time to reflect on my past.

With sincerest love and truth,

Melody of Asgard.'

Loki had never seen a girl read such a confession in such a calm yet fearful voice, and just the thought of knowing she felt that she was guilty made him feel even more heartbreak for her. He saw Hunter reach out for him, and he followed the man blindly, just waiting for this to end. The next few scenes showed the many people that Melody tried to trust but was betrayed by: Many were friends of Caius, and they were not pleased of Melody for killing him. Because of her Jotun heritage and murder of Caius years ago, for the next five years of Melody's life since age ten, they would slap, kick, and spit on her in the streets where she lived, since she could trust no one after the many attempts to court and bed her. Others were people who wanted to see how far they could take Melody before she'd use her sorcery for their purposes. Those that wanted her sorcery didn't care about her truly and they sure as heck wanted to hurt her, even if they barely knew anything about her…But Loki also saw people who treated Melody with kindness, mainly women and children who had been abused themselves and felt sympathy for the girl.

Loki also saw the scene when Melody and Hunter first met, same as he described before, as well as scenes from the two travelling together and finding Loki stranded in the snow. All too soon, the events ended and the two men were returned to the darkness they were located in when they started the journey to the past. Hunter looked on at Loki before asking, "You have lasted for so long, and I thought you couldn't handle it at first…Now, do you understand how to help Melody?"

"…Yes. I know what I must do, but I have one question for you."

"Ask away."

"Does Melody recall having nightmares about her father, Caius, or mother, Isana? What I mean is, have these nightmares been recent?"

"She has had nightmares since she found about both incidents…But, her father's image remains to be a true nightmare to her. She had the nightmares when we travelled on long journeys alone, but not recently. However, there is still a chance that she can have a relapse."

"…If you will allow me, I will help her forget her father's image."

"But, Loki, that's not possible. That image would never leave her, especially since he traumatized her so horribly."

"I meant, what if I numbed her image of him by replacing those memories with better ones?"

"…That may just work! All right, I'll go along with your plan because I now see that Melody was right: There is still hope for you…Let's return to Melody, just to make sure she's all right."

"Right. Let's go." Loki replied as the two exchanged hands and returned to the real world, where time seemed to have not changed as they had left hours ago. Loki and Hunter looked around to make sure the camp had not been disturbed while they were gone while Loki looked inside, calling out to Melody, "Melody. Melody!" All too soon, Loki saw something and was entranced by it.

"Melody," Hunter shouted as a 'shush' noise was heard, "Loki, why're you-"

"Shh!"

"Why do you keep shushing me?!"

"Be quiet! Melody is asleep!"

Hunter winced in embarrassment as his voice lowered to a whisper, "Oh, excuse me then for my rudeness…She must've cried herself to sleep while we were gone. Loki, can you tell me if she noticed that we had gone?"

Loki grasped Melody's delicate hand in his own, callused one, and read her mind, smirking, "Yes, she noticed. She was quite worried and she wonders when we'll return...She also told us it's not polite to stare."

Hunter and Loki laughed quietly before they saw Melody stir in her sleep. "Umm…Loki? Hunter? Have you truly returned?" Melody inquired as she stirred awake. Smiling warmly at the girl, Loki brushed a lock of her hair away from her face as he beamed, "Yes, we've returned."

"…Where did you two go?" Loki knew he didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to hurt Melody any more than he did before, not after what he saw. He smirked and said, "Hunter and I had a little man-to-man talk, nothing more. Everything's all right, so do not fret. Please, rest, my dear girl. You look weary." Melody curled up against the wall before she whispered, "Hunter showed you my past, didn't he?"

Loki swallowed hard before he looked into the girl's innocent eyes, tears dried to her cheek from many hours of crying. He then looked at her, this time staring lovingly at her as he replied, "I cannot lie to you, not after what I saw…Yes, Hunter showed me and I feel as though it changed me for the better."

"That's good to know."

"I'm sorry, Melody." Loki responded as he suddenly wrapped his strong arms around Melody, holding her close to him as he whispered in a heart-wretching, upset voice, "I'm so sorry for reopening wounds I shouldn't have. Please forgive me."

"…Loki. I forgive you and I trust you in what you have said," Melody beamed, wiping at her dry tears as she chuckled. Loki then inquired, "Is there anything I can do to calm your fears or rid you of your pain," This caused Melody to giggle at this, covering her mouth with her hands to hide her laughter as Loki asked in a sly voice, "What?"

"…My only wish is that you stay with me, at least until I fall asleep again."

"Of course…I would stay with you no matter how long you asked." With that, Hunter returned to his side of the cave to sleep while Loki slept right next to Melody, the girl now giving the man her complete trust. Despite all that Loki had done in his past, Melody was showing trusting him more and more each day and she had shown him kindness that he wished his own family and friends would've given him when he was a prisoner in Asgardian prison for crimes against Asgard and Midgard, or Earth. Loki could not erase those traumatizing events from his and Melody's minds, but he could replace those terrible memories with better ones. He knew that he would be allowed to leave the camp, but he asked himself, 'Where would I go?' He had no one and nothing to go back to now that he was an exiled prisoner, and he couldn't leave Hunter and Melody here in Jotunheim alone, oh no! The Giants would hurt the two if they got the chance and Loki knew that he couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. Before slumber took the man under its wing, he kissed Melody's forehead with a chaste yet loving kiss and thought, 'Maybe it'll be better for me if I remain hidden with Melody and Hunter in Jotunheim. Maybe I can start a new life here without pain, without regret for past sins, and with new love from a woman who truly cares about me.' All too soon, Loki yawned and stayed fast asleep until morning broke the next day.


	6. Rescue Romance & Seeking Comfort

Chapter 6: Rescue Romance & Seeking Comfort

Dawn broke at the moment Loki woke up, rested and ready for a new day with his new 'family.' When Loki awoke, Melody and Hunter were already up and running, rationing fruit from Hunter's gathering and hunting the day before. Loki joined in the breakfast rush, munching on a small piece of fruit as he helped the two prepare camp for the day. While they were out and about in the camp, the two people in the far-off castle watched and focused on Loki, especially, noticing that his affection had changed towards Melody. Hunter went off for his natural, daily hunting and gathering while Loki and Melody stayed behind, setting up camp for when Hunter returned. Before Hunter left, Melody questioned him if she could bathe in the lake nearby, to which Hunter accepted as long as she stayed safe and let everyone know where she was.

When the time came to go bathe alone, Melody let Loki know where she would be, to which he accepted as long as she stayed safe and close to where Hunter would be hunting before she started off alone. Loki stayed in the camp, hours going by without Melody or Hunter to keep him company. All he had was his thoughts to indulge himself in, just like when he was in Asgardian prison for trying to take over Midgard. Oh, how he hated those lonely days in prison! How he wished to escape and then did so only to meet a remarkable group of people who cared for him! He was quite satisfied being with this camp then back in Asgard to be looked down upon by the people that loved him the most…Oh, how the hours went by without Melody. Loki debated on whether he should try going after her. Maybe she was okay, but in the back of Loki's mind, just the thought of her being alone made him get butterflies in his stomach. He started to wonder, 'What if she's hurt….or injured? Oh, gosh, what if the Frost Giants captured her?!' The more Loki started to think to himself, the more worried he became for Melody's safety. He was about to go after her when a noise was heard from outside.

Loki grabbed his spear and knives when Hunter appeared, "It's all right. I'm back."

"Oh, it's only you…I thought you were Melody at first."

"Hey, that reminds me, where is Melody?"

"I don't know. She said she went to the lake nearby to bathe. I thought maybe you would've seen her as you returned…Did you see Melody down the path?"

"No, I didn't…I thought she would've returned by now," Hunter stated before Loki's face turned to a fearful gaze as he clutched his head and whimpered, "Oh no! Oh no! This is very bad, very bad, indeed! I knew I had a bad feeling about this…"

"Loki, what are you talking about?"

"Hunter…I fear Melody's in trouble. We're going to have to go after her, right now."

"I agree…Please hope she's okay."

"I hope so too. If Melody was hurt because of my neglect, I'll never forgive myself." Loki and Hunter grabbed their weapons and started down the path Melody treaded upon, following her footprints. It seemed like a journey to Loki when it had only been about two minutes as his heavy footprints ran along the path, hoping and praying that Melody was safe and sound. Several minutes of precious time had passed before the two made it to the lake, searching desperately for Melody. Loki tried to remain calm, but something in him made him want to cry or snap because Melody was nowhere to be found. Loki remained in a deep, upset trance until Hunter shouted, "LOKI! You might want to come over here." Loki started to fear the worst as he neared closer to Hunter, scared at what he would see. When Loki looked down, he saw Melody's footprints along with dragging footprints as he whispered, "Dragging footprints…There was definitely a sign of struggle here…But what caused it," In that moment, Hunter clutched his head in pain as his eyes glowed blue, showing him **EXACTLY** what happened as Loki soothed the man and inquired, "Hunter, what is it? What do you see?"

"…Loki, Melody was taken by Frost Giants while she was leaving the lake minutes ago. No wonder I didn't see her on the path."

"I fear for her life…We must find her as fast as we can because I fear that if we waste any more time here, she'll be hurt by them."

"Then, let's get out of here."

"They couldn't have gone far…Let's follow her footprints. Maybe they'll lead her to us."

"Right." The two set off in search of the emerald sorceress, following her dragging footprints that laid there in the snow. The two ran as fast as a pack of cheetahs, desperately trying to find Melody before it was too late…but when they reached a certain path, Melody's dragging footprints stopped abruptly, leaving the two lost and bewildered at where she could have been taken next. The two looked around, calling out to Melody, hoping she'd hear their pleas, "MELODY! SISTER, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"MELODY, IF YOU CAN HEAR US, PLEASE SHOUT BACK TO US!...OH, BY ODIN'S WILL, PLEASE LET HER SURVIVE! HELP HER! DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME, PLEASE!" When the two men started to lose hope, frightened that Melody may be hurt, Loki wiped at his eyes, which were pricking with tears as he said, "No! I'm not gonna give up Melody. I'm gonna find her, even if I do it alone."

"You're right, trickster. I'll go with you, and I'll fight with you for Melody." All of a sudden, the two heard a blood-curdling scream come from the east, "AHHHH! LOKI! BROTHER! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!"

"Loki, that sounded like-"

"MELODY!" Loki shouted as he sprinted towards the scream, tears flying from his eyes as he thought to himself, 'Melody, please be okay. I'll never forgive myself if you were to get hurt! Father Odin, please help her live through this safely!' The two men ran as fast as their legs could carry them, determined to save Melody from whatever pain she had endured.

At last, the two men saw Melody, battered with an arm bleeding after being stabbed by a Frost Giant, the Giant's hand still dripping with her blood. Apparently, Melody had tried to fight off her captors but when she fought, one of them stabbed her to immobile her and keep her mouth shut as they did the unthinkable: The three Frost Giants, enchanted by the beauty of the girl (even though she wasn't perfect), attempted to bed her just as her father had done the night he died, tearing at her clothes to get to her most 'intimate' parts. Loki and Hunter knew what was about to happen, so the two intervened as Loki shouted, "HEY!" The Giants turned to see Loki and Hunter alone and armed as Hunter demanded, "What have you done to my sister?!"

"Release the girl at once, but take me instead."

"No, don't do it. They'll kill you, are you mad?" Hunter exclaimed as Loki stated, "I'll exchange anything to keep Melody safe…I promised you and her that nothing bad would befall her, and I'm a man of my word." The Frost Giants laughed at the two as one of them, their ring leader, proclaimed, "The girl is ours. We found her in the woods alone, most likely abandoned by you two. I suggest you leave at once or else you'll feel more than pain."

Loki gulped and kept a deadly gaze as he explained, "We're not leaving without the girl, so I suggest you make this easy on yourself and hand her over."

"What if we don't?"

"…Then, I guess we'll do it the hard way." Hunter explained, preparing to draw his sword at any moment before the Frost Giants laughed once more and said, "Two Asgardians…against three Frost Giants? You must be joking."

"Are we?" Loki smirked, ready to put up a fight to save Melody from pain.

"You talk big, brat. Got a name?"

"Loki…Loki of Asgard." The Giants laughed again as they mocked Loki, "The Asgardian Prince of…Failure! The God of Mischief and Crushed Dreams…You think you can defeat us, and you think this girl will go with you? Pfft! Now that we know who you are," The Leader grinned before groping Melody, causing her to whimper and sob, "I will take great pleasure in causing the girl pain."

"NO!" Melody screamed as she tried to fight before Loki intervened and whispered, "That's it…You've gone way too far, so now, you shall pay." As soon as Loki had been angered, he and Hunter started the fight, dodging the many Frost Giants that came at them, fighting together as if they had known each other for decades, all for Melody's sake. One by one, Loki took down as many Frist Giants, his own kinsman, as he could to get to Melody, who had a pleading look in her eyes for anyone to save her. Blood and frost, sparking iron and cracking ice clashed as the two men fought off Melody's attackers and captors, making their way close to the girl while many of the 'cowardly' Frost Giants fled if they could from Loki's wrath and his rage. The ring leader, however, did not run, oh no! He stood and fought, taunting Loki as he said, "You are a mistake and a cowardice traitor, born from Laufey himself! This girl is mine, and none but me shall take her innocence from her…I will show you no mercy!"

"Perfect…I'm one of the same, a Frost Giant like you, and I never show mercy either. I also won't give up easily, so show me what you got!" Loki swung his spear around in a fit of anger and annoyance with such speed and grace that one could call his moves as 'fast as lightning.' Loki was enraged at how such a person could hurt Melody, **HIS** Melody, and expect to get away with it unscaved. One rule you should learn about this God of Mischief is that when you hurt someone he's fond of, you will pay…with your own life. Loki wasn't about to show the Frost Giant mercy as he plunged his spear in him and whispered, "You were right in what you said, Frost Giant: Your kind never show mercy, and for hurting the girl, you shall pay with your life." The Frost Giant recoiled in pain and squirmed along the ground before he fell to his death, never to awaken again as Loki stepped closer and closer to Melody, whose eyes were full of fright and trauma.

At first, Loki thought he caused her to fear him for showing what he really was: A Jotun with no mercy…But when his hands met hers, he could see into her head and she showed him involuntarily that she was scared of the Frost Giants who captured and forcefully attacked her, but she did **NOT** fear him, however. After all, Loki and Melody were one of the same: Two young, Jotun Frost Giants, misshapen, abandoned by the people they could've trusted the most, and living in a life filled with pain and betrayal. "Melody…Melody, are you all right?" Loki inquired as he gingerly tapped Melody's shoulder, causing her to jolt in fear from trauma as she trembled, "Y-Yes…I-I'm all right. What about you and Hunter? A-Are you hurt?"

Hunter came up to Melody from behind and replied, "Don't worry about us, Sister. Loki and I were worried for you…Are you all right?"

"I'm all right, Brother…Really, I am."

Loki sighed heavily before questioning the girl, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Loki?"

"How were you taken by them? What happened to you?"

"…I-I was leaving the lake to return to the camp…I would've walked back with Hunter if I had not been taken…I started off for the camp when I heard a noise behind me, so I turned around and saw nothing. This pattern of hearing a noise and turning to see nothing continued two more times before-" Melody stopped to catch her thoughts and breathe before she began to start crying. She didn't want to appear weak in Hunter or Loki's eyes as she caught herself and continued, "…Before one of them grabbed my mouth to silence me. I tried to fight back but there were too many of them. I was outnumbered, one against three…I-I had no chance against them…And then, when they tried to hurt me…I fought back and slapped one of them across the face, causing one of them to stab me…Then, you and Hunter fought them and here we are…"

"No wonder you yelled…Melody, if you'll allow me, will you allow me to take a good look at your arm?"

"Y-Yes, of course, Loki."

"Thank you," Loki responded before he cast a healing spell on Melody's arm, shoulder to be exact, as he thought to himself, 'It's only a minor stab wound, but had Hunter and I been too late, the results could've been worse…This is all my fault. None of this would've happened had I been paying closer attention…Melody, please forgive me.' Loki cursed in Asgardian for not being able to guard her and protect her at the lake from those vile, conniving kinsmen of his, and he wished that he could've been there for her. Loki breathed deeply once again before whispering, "Melody…I'm so sorry for letting you get hurt. Had I been paying more attention, you would not be in this situation."

"Loki, I'm all right, really. Loki, it's not your fault, and-"

"Melody, I neglected to see that you going off alone was dangerous, and I knew that it was surely dangerous, yet I didn't pay attention! It's because of me that you almost got hurt…I'm so sorry."

"Loki…" Melody cried as she tried to comfort the man who, in a short twist of events, was healing her of her wounds.

Hunter breathed sharply before intervening, "Loki, I might as well take the blame too. I didn't listen to her either, so I say this to you, Sister Melody…Please forgive me."

"…You have nothing to be sorry for, you two. It was my fault for not being more careful…I'm sorry, and I forgive you both if that makes the pain any more bearable."

"I've already told you, Melody, this was not your fault, so please don't blame yourself…"

"Shall we head back?"

"No…" Melody whimpered before Loki inquired, "Why not? You need to be somewhere safe, Melody-"

"I don't feel safe, not with these Frost Giants around us…What if they come after us seeking revenge? What will they do to us then?!"

"I won't let that happen…No one will harm you as long as I live. I promised myself and your brother that I'd protect you from any harm. And I'm a man of my word."

"…All right…I-I trust you, L-Loki."

"Can you walk, Sister?" Hunter asked the girl before Loki cut into the conversation, "I'd advise that she not walk. After all, she is still traumatized from her ordeal…You go on ahead, I'll carry her back."

"…All right…Be careful with her."

"I will." Hunter went on ahead to find the way back to their camp while Loki knelt down close to Melody, extending his arms out to her, hoping she'd trust him. In a sudden yet heart-warming act of trust, Melody threw herself against Loki, clutching his shirt and resting her head on his shoulder as he tucked his arms under her knees and picked her up bridal-style. As Loki carried the girl with such grace and protectiveness, he could feel warm tears running down his chest, the part exposed by his shirt, as he gazed down at Melody, who clutched onto Loki tighter as she feared she'd be ripped from his arms at any moment. Loki felt tears tugging at his emerald orbs, but he kept them bottled up as he remained calm for Melody's sake, clutching her closer to his body for warmth as he and Hunter continued down the path.

At last, the trio made it back to the camp, safe and sound. Loki knelt down and let Melody go, laying her down near the wall where she always slept while Hunter watched the tender moment play out from afar. Loki made sure Melody was all right and as he tried to leave her side, she clutched his arm for dear life and pleaded, "Stay with me…Please." Loki hesitated at first but he knew he couldn't resist that innocent face that contorted into a face of fear; Melody feared Loki might be gone at any moment and she didn't want to lose him, not after what she made him go through when he searched for her. Loki knew what she feared as he saw her thoughts crystal clear when her hand locked around his arm, and with a gentle smile, Loki responded, "Anything you wish, my dear…Rest now. You're quite safe here, and I won't let any harm befall you…Please rest now."

"Thank you…Loki."

"You're welcome…my hopeful girl." Melody snuggled close to Loki for warmth before her mind travelled to the first few hours of slumber while Loki and Hunter watched. Loki stroked his fingers through the girl's starlight hair as he looked over at Hunter and commanded, "Hunter, you look weary. Please rest for the night. I'll take the first watch."

"Loki, I can take the first watch…I'll be fine, and-"

"Hunter, rest. I've been bedridden for several days and besides, you need the rest more than I do…Rest."

"…Fine…I'll rest. Goodnight, trickster."

"Goodnight, Hunter."

Hunter started to shut his eyes before he yawned, "You saved Melody's life…Thank you." Loki looked back at over at the man and whispered, "Of course I did…I would do anything for Melody. Never again will I turn my back on her. Never again will I let her escape my sight again. Never again will I let her get hurt…From this day forward, Melody is mine to protect alongside Hunter and I will go to any lengths to give her the life, love, and hope she deserves…I promise you this, Melody, you will never be alone, and I will fulfill this promise until the end of my days." Loki looked up at the cave ceiling before he stared at Melody, thinking to himself, 'My, what a beautiful young woman…It seems you have grown on me…And for that, I am forever grateful to you for saving me, as I am grateful to Odin for saving me and allowing me the chance to meet you…I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused, and I hope all of you can find it in your heart to forgive me…I love you all, with all my heart." Loki continued to stare at the girl as he watched both the camp and her, trying to think about what a life with her would be like as he stroked her silvery locks.

Hours passed by before Loki heard a whimpering noise nearby. It didn't sound like someone shivering but more like someone crying in fear…Great fear to be quite clear. Loki looked around and saw no one making such a noise…until he gazed at Melody, who was whimpering like a frightened child having a nightmare. 'What's happening to Melody? What in the name of Asgard is causing her to sound so frightened?...Oh no,' Loki thought, 'What if Melody's having a nightmare? I have to stop this before it's too late!' Loki tried to wake Melody up desperately, fearing that her nightmare was causing her pain, and it made the mischievous God nervous just watching her cry tears of fear. "Melody…Melody, wake up. It's only a fantasy, please wake up!"

"…Loki, don't leave me…No! No! Leave us alone, please! STOP, NO!"

"Melody, it's all right. Wake up, please." In that moment, Melody started to do something not even Loki would expect: Melody started to lash out at Loki, struggling in his arms like a madman as she told him to leave her alone and not 'hurt' her. Almost immediately, Loki realized that Melody was day-dreaming in her sleep, trying to prevent pain from coming to her from whoever was causing the hurt by fighting back. When a gentle approach of calling out to Melody didn't work, Loki tried something else: He tried shaking her lightly as he called out to her, "Melody! Melody, wake up! Please wake up!"

"Stay away from me, you vile scum! No, please, don't hurt us! Leave us alone, we've done no wrong!" Melody began to struggle in Loki's arms as he held her tightly, caressing her against his chest as he stroked her hair to calm her, desperately trying to wake her up from her nightmare. "Melody, wake up, please!" When Melody still would not wake up, Loki knew that a gentle approach would not work, so he had to go to drastic measures, even if it hurt Melody temporarily: Loki reared back a little in his sitting position and slapped Melody across the face, causing her to recoil in pain and shock from the slap, waking both her and Hunter up. Melody looked about with darting eyes, taking in her surroundings as she started to come back to her senses. After she looked around and saw no one, Loki called out to her with a now fatherly, gentle voice, his fatherly instinct taking over, "Melody…Are you all right?" Melody stared at Loki, trying to form a sentence, but coming up short with no words to express her fear. When she didn't answer, Loki neared closer to her as she started to tremble, the God thinking his slap frightened her and made the situation quite worse, as he whispered, "Melody…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to strike you. I'm so sorry." Once Loki put his hand on Melody's shoulder to comfort her, Melody trembled in fear before jumping into the God's arms, sobbing as loud as she could, her voice muffled as she cried against Loki's chest.

At first, Loki didn't know what to think as a complete stranger, whom he had only known for a few days, started to hug him around the waist like a child clinging to its parent for protection. But, this was Melody, Loki's savior for goodness sake, and seeing her in pain or even crying was enough to bring a new, fatherly side to light from the God of Mischief. Loki wrapped his strong, large arms around the petite Melody as he stroked her hair and calmed her, rocking back and forth in his sitting position as Hunter watched the tender scene with awe and wonder at how someone so conniving as Loki could turn so kind in such a short amount of time and all for Melody, a girl he barely knew yet seemed to know better than anyone.

At the shining castle, the two men inside, watching over the God of Mischief, paid attention to the tender scene as it played out in front of them. One man, a handsome blonde, watched the moment play out and felt quite sorry for Melody the whole time as he watched Loki become gentle for her. The other man, also a blonde but older and wiser, watched the scene and started to see Loki's personality switch drastically, but in this older man's heart, he knew Loki still had not made the 'Ultimate Sacrifice,' and that when the Jotun did, he would surely be forgiven for all his past sins.

This pattern of calming the girl continued until Melody's sobs ceased to exist for the night and she cried herself to sleep in Loki's arms, causing the man to gaze at her with a smile before setting her down to sleep. As Loki laid her down, he too laid down beside her and caressed her against him, but before his eyes fell for the night, Loki heard a voice call out to him by name and say, "Thank you…for helping Sister Melody. She would not be safe had it not been for you meeting us."

"…You're most welcome, Hunter. I'd go to any lengths to protect Melody."

"So, the Beast falls for the fair maiden, yes?"

"…I will not comment on such things."

"Oh, have a little fun, trickster! It'll only be between you and me."

"I already told you, no comment on the matter…Besides, when the time is right, I will reveal what I think of this."

"…Of course you will, trickster. I know you will and when you do, I will be the most proud."

"I'll keep you to that promise, and I hope you live by it."

"Of course I will. I've never broken a promise, and I never will. Goodnight, trickster."

"Goodnight, Hunter. May we all sleep well until the dawn breaks through." Hunter allowed himself to rest peacefully, knowing melody would be safe as long as Loki stayed with them while Loki gazed down at a woman who had grown fond of, **HIS** Melody. Loki knew that meeting her was no coincidence but that by meeting her, he had seemed to change for the better. He had to stay for her and for himself if he was to ever be forgiven by **ANYONE** in all the nine realms. Loki pondered on this revelation before he too slept peacefully through the night, the two men in the castle watching over him as he did so.


	7. Melody's Lulaby of Love

Chapter 7: Melody's Lullaby of Love

**The song featured in this chapter was written by me for Melody and Loki. I hope you enjoy this story and please review. It really helps. **

Days had passed since Melody suffered an agonizing attack from Jotun Frost Giants, and Loki was doing everything in his power to help her barrel through it. Every night for three nights after the ordeal, Melody had had countless nightmares of her traumatizing memories while Loki stayed awake every night and slept during the day, trying his best to comfort her as she had countless nightmares. He tried to be gentle, and every night, his nature compelled him to help her and it worked every time. But this night, was a different night filled with love and light in the darkness…

Melody awoke in a shocked manner, screaming at the top of her lungs as she snapped awake, Loki rushing to her side as he flung his arms around her to comfort her. The two clutched onto each other for dear life, fearing the other would leave or be ripped from their arms as they held each other. Loki stroked his hands through Melody's hair as he shushed her, caressing her closer to him to shield her from anything that could hurt her. Minutes passed by, but tonight was different: Instead of quieting down and calming herself in Loki's arms, Melody got quite worse and would not calm down. It seemed as though her nightmare had been worse than the other nights before this night, but Loki was not going to give up on Melody, just as she hadn't given up on him, even in his most dire circumstances. Loki sighed deeply before uttering aloud, "I have an idea, but I want to make sure you're up to it…I could try singing for you, would you like that Melody?"

"Sing…for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'd love that very much, Loki." Loki cleared his throat and prepared to sing while Hunter watched in awe, thinking, 'The trickster is going to sing? This is something I have to see.' The two men in the far-off castle also thought to themselves simultaneously, 'Loki, singing? And I thought I've seen it all, guess not. Seems Loki has a hidden talent, let's see if his talent is a good one.'

Loki breathed before he began to sing the song, hearing the melodies and notes of the song in his head as he began,

'The thunder rolling in the west,

The warriors are put to the test.

They will come when they hear the call,

Embrace them, Asgard, embrace them all.

**_Chorus_**

**_A cradle of my love_**

**_From high up above._**

**_A bright, shining light _**

**_To brighten your sight._**

**_So, hush now, little one_**

**_My song has just begun._**

**_Let my song take your pain away,_**

**_So you may be strong someday._**

You say you're quite haunted, scared and alone.

The last of all your hope, sinking like a stone.

But, you mustn't fret, so please take my hand

Someday, my child, I'll help you understand.

Your nightmares are only one, small part

Of your large and caring heart.

Please have no fear, and I'll be here

Trust what I say, please, my dear.

(Repeat Chorus)

Never forget who you are,

My child, as bright as the stars

With forest eyes and hair so white

With such kindness & a smile so bright.

And if ever you lose your way,

I'll be there to help you through the day.

In your head or in your heart,

Always there and never far apart.

(Repeat Chorus with 4 measures of rest)

I will always be here,

Whenever danger is near.

I will do anything I have to do,

To prove to you how much I love you.'

With that, Loki's song ended, all parties that had heard the song stunned at the voice that came out of this man. Melody clutched onto Loki tightly as she ceased her own sobbing to ask, "Loki…That was lovely. You have a nice voice, for a troubled man with a dark past."

"Thank you…Did it help?"

"Yes, thank you…Did you write such a beautiful song?"

"You think I wrote it, and that it was…beautiful?"

"Yes, of course…I loved it greatly."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but I never wrote such a beautiful song. I wish I had, if I had known how much you'd love it."

"Shame you didn't write it….But it was still sung so beautifully. If you didn't write it, who did?"

"To tell you the honest truth, my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard made it all up one night after I had a nightmare…She often sang it to ease me back into a deep sleep after a nightmare had awakened me. I thought maybe singing the song would help you."

"It did help, thank you."

"Of course…I'd do anything for you. I made a promise to do so long ago."

"I know you did…and I'm glad you did because I feel quite safe and happy knowing you're here."

"I too feel happy with you and Hunter by my side. I may never return to Asgard, but I know that I can start anew with you and Hunter, if you'll allow me."

"Of course…I forgive you and give you my honest and complete trust."

"Thank you…my savior of Asgard. My beacon of hope…" Melody yawned innocently before she curled up next to the God of Mischief, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, stroking her white-blonde hair and wondering how such a girl could acquire a fair color for hair. Loki wished to discover some more secrets about Hunter **AND** Melody, but he would discover them at daybreak the next day. Loki knew that something was pushing him to Melody like Gravity on Midgard/Earth, and he knew that sooner or later, he would have to tell her how he felt about her…before something bad befell her again. He almost lost the girl once, should he lose her again?

**This part of the story may seem stupid, but from here, it does get better. I wanted to place the song here because I thought it would show Loki's fatherly side, a side that not many get to see. Please enjoy the rest of the story and please review.**


	8. Heart-to-Heart with Mischief

Chapter 8: Heart-To-Heart with Mischief

The next morning, Loki waited until the two had woken up before starting camp for the day. The routine continued day after day as normal since day one: Wake up, eat, set up camp, sleep, and repeat in that order. The two men back at the castle were watching carefully as Hunter left the camp, leaving Melody and Loki alone to set up camp before he returned that night before sunset.

Once Hunter was out of earshot, Loki thought he might as well ask Melody about Hunter and, in a strange act of curiosity, her fair hair that shined like stars:

"Melody?"

"Yes, Loki? What is it?"

"I wish to know something about you…something that makes you unique, at least to me."

"What is it?"

"It's your hair…It is blonde but it's not exactly blonde; it's more or less the color of snow, and I should know. I wanted to know how that came about because after all, you were born with brown hair."

"Any reason why the God of Mischief wishes to know such a thing?"

"No reason…Just curious." Melody giggled innocently, which caused Loki to smile and laugh with her, before she answered, "If you wish to know, I guess I can't stop you from knowing." Melody then waved her hand, coaxing the man to sit with her, but as he began to sit beside her, she coaxed him to lie his head down into her lap. Loki hesitantly laid down in her lap, using Melody's lap as a pillow as she soothed him like a mother soothes her child, stroking through his unkempt, ebony hair as he rested against her, listening to her story. "Well…I can tell you this much, Loki…This change was not of my own free will. It happened years ago when Hunter and I first started travelling together…We made it here to Jotunheim, before you tried to destroy it, of course, and we came here to investigate the terrain…I guess Hunter got cocky because as we encountered a whole pack of Frost Giants, Hunter wouldn't stop fighting hem, even though I warned him it was too dangerous."

"Sounds like someone I know…"

"You're referring to Thor, are you not?"

"Yes, he used to be cocky, that is until he met some Midgardian girl…I'm sorry to have interrupted, so please continue."

"That's quite all right…Well, Hunter was about to be stabbed, and I couldn't lose him too, just like I had my parents and those I loved. He was my 'brother' and I loved him as such."

"But, he's not your real brother…You just call him as such because you two have been through so much and you love each other as siblings do."

"That's correct…Strange, it's similar to your relationship with Thor, is it not?"

"You're right…It is."

"Putting that aside, I…must have been quite stupid because as the Giant's hand made contact with Hunter's flesh, I…I jumped in front of him and took the blow…straight to the abdomen. It makes me sick to my stomach just remembering that day."

"I know the feeling, especially after my ordeal the night you found me."

"…Hunter fought off and killed the Frost giants in an act of revenge for me being stabbed, a foolish act, I suppose, but I couldn't lose him. He was my brother…After the Giants ran off, Hunter carried me to this cave and vowed to save me, even vowing to give me his own life in exchange for mine…I told him it was no use and that if I died, he had to make my legacy live on. Hunter tried to do anything in his power to save me and as I felt my life slipping away, I felt a bright life, filled with warmth and love, hit my body and embrace me…In that moment, a voice called out to me by name and said, 'Melody, you have committed an act of pure heartiness, in which you risked your own life to save the life of a stranger you barely knew. You deserve love and peace, this I know, but you are not needed here just yet.' This confused me because I thought I was to die valiantly for saving Hunter's life, but then the voice assured me that I was unique and had a purpose, 'There is a man somewhere in the nine realms, living a life of betrayal and pain, same as you. He lives in a place of high position and power, yet he feels ungrateful to the man who saved him from dying in the cold…You may be a pauper and think yourself improper and not special, but I see a divine purpose in you…You must find this young man and help him see the error of his ways. Show him how to be grateful for his life and show him love through your keen eyes, sharpened by years of betrayal and pain.'"

Melody breathed deeply to catch her breath before she continued, "I asked the voice if I could see this man, but she told me that she couldn't show me the man, to make the adventure more interesting, but that she could show me a shadow of the man…The shadow was a man with unkempt hair and piercing eyes, surrounded in a cell by white walls and white ceilings and suffering from the same, parallel pain as me…I have a feeling that the shadow was you."

"It most likely was…It's perfectly possible."

"Yes, I guess it is…To continue with my tale, I woke up glowing rainbow as I gasped in Hunter's arms, my hair changing from a rich brown to a snow white. That event marked a change in my perception of life and where we'd go in our journey: Hunter and I would search for the man I saw and we'd help him in any way possible. We vowed to help anyone who needed it, whether they wanted our help or not, because we knew how to treasure life and be grateful for the lives we had…I know I accepted gratitude for my mother's sacrifice, even when she could've let me die. She chose to save my life to save yours and for that, I'll be forever grateful."

Loki blinked deeply as he thought about how ungrateful he was to Odin for saving his life. The man he should've been angry at was Laufey for abandoning him, but not Odin or saving him. Loki realized he was wrong to want revenge for nothing, and he should've just accepted his secret heritage as a part of him instead of enact revenge on innocent people. Melody could sense his discomfort from her story of being grateful for her life and she attempted to comfort him, "I know how you feel about being grateful…It's okay, though, because I'm sure you're grateful to Odin for saving your life. Had he not saved you, I wouldn't have met you, and I would not be happy here."

"You're right…I am grateful."

"I knew it…Anything else you wish to know?"

"Yes, I have one more thing I need to investigate…Hunter."

"What about Brother?"

"I wish to know more about his past…When the two of us would be alone and out of earshot, I would ask him about it, but he'd laugh in a cocky manner and brush it off…I wish to know more about him."

"…Well, his past is also troubled but not as troubled as mine. He had loving parents and a caring family who loved him…But all that would change when Jotuns attacked Asgard…Hunter's father, an Asgardian soldier named Gunther, died protecting civilians from Jotuns. Hunter was only a small child of three when this occurred. Hunter and his mother, Demetra, lived alone in Asgard for several years until Hunter became a young man of thirteen, and tragedy struck again close to home…"

"What happened?"

"…Demetra was at home with Hunter when a robber broke in, an Asgardian scum…Demetra died fighting the man to protect Hunter while Brother watched the ordeal play out."

"Oh, gosh…I'm so sorry."

"It's all right."

"If I were him, I would kill anyone who hurt my own mother, Frigga."

"That's exactly what he did…He started to seek out revenge, starting with the man who killed his mother. But, his slaying didn't stop there…Hunter became a wanted vigilante, a criminal in the eyes of Asgardians, who killed criminals before crimes could take place. He had the gift of foresight, of course, and he could predict what one would do…When he found me, his outlook on life changed: He became a vigilante of justice instead of revenge and he cherished life, just as I did."

"I see…You two cherish life greatly because sacrifices were made for your survival and you two couldn't take a life without your conscience telling you not to, unless it was to protect someone you cherished."

"That's correct, trickster…"

"That's very touching, how you treasure life and often give life to others…even when they feel they do not deserve it."

"Everyone has a purpose, Loki, and the sooner one learns that, the better…I had the purpose of saving you, and I wish to fulfill my promise to the voice that gave me my life back…I never go back on a promise to anyone, even when I feel I cannot keep my promise…"

"I want to thank you greatly…for saving my life. I am quite grateful to both you and Odin. You two saved my life when I could've been left to die, and for that, I am forever grateful to you." Melody continued to stroke through Loki's hair, humming a Midgardian song she had heard from above, until she started to sing the chorus, which caused Loki to listen vigilantly as she sang in a talented voice that didn't sound perfect but would sound almost perfect if professionally trained, 'I have died everyday,

waiting for you.

Darling, don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a thousand years.

Loved you for a thousand more.'

Loki smirked as he remarked, "'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perry. That song never ceases to amaze me, and when you sing it, it sounds more enchanting and beautiful than ever before."

"Thank you." Melody blushed, giggling as she remarked about how innocent and handsome Loki looked as she giggled, causing him to question her, "What is it? Have I done something to make you laugh?"

"Oh, no…It's just…you look handsome and innocent here in my lap."

"I do?"

"Yes…I hate to sound strange, but I have to be honest: You really have pretty eyes and hair. Probably the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"I usually don't look this unkempt…"

"I know…but it makes you look innocent."

"Thank you…"

"Your hair is ebony….I have scarcely seen anyone with that hair before. It's also rare for me to see someone with fair skin, and your eyes…Your eyes sparkle with life and passion, enchanting me with a spell."

"Has it started working yet?" Melody started to laugh before beaming, "Oh, Loki. You're such a tease."

"My dear, you don't even understand the meaning of that word…Surely, I could show you the meaning of that word…"

"Yes, I guess you could…Loki, I-I-umm-"

"Yes? What is it? Am I displeasing you?"

"No, it's not that…It's just I wanted to tell you that I-I-umm…"

"You can tell me anything, Melody." Before Melody could tell Loki something important, at least to her, Hunter interrupted, "Hello, you two! I'm back…Miss me?"

"Yes, Brother…We missed you."

"Indeed we did." Loki smirked, rising from his place on Melody's lap while Hunter remarked, "Did I interrupt something, you two?" The young Jotuns looked at one another, each exchanging a smile, before Melody prettily answered, "Yes, you did. Loki and I were having a perfect, tender moment and you ruined it."

"Oh, so sorry. I will be sure not to interrupt next time…"

"I'll keep you to that promise." The three then began to sit down and dine together, laughing and talking as if they had been friends since childhood. All of this continued until Melody rested her head in Loki's lap, allowing the man time to gaze at her petite form and stroke her hair…until he saw a mark upon Melody's exposed, right shoulder. The mark was red, but it wasn't a recent scratch or rash, oh no! This was a red mark made long ago by something, something scalding hot and hot enough, indeed, to make flesh burn. Loki recoiled in fear and shock before he inquired, "Melody, where did you get this red mark?"

"What red mark?! Melody, what is the trickster talking about?" Hunter questioned as he stopped what he was doing and approached Melody, causing her to look up in fear as she showed the two men her mark and remembered what happened to cause such a mark on her. Finally, Melody realized the two would not let her live it down until she confessed, so breathing deeply, Melody confessed, "…Well, it was years ago, when I lived with my father…I tried anything to get rid of him, and when I tried to kill him silently with poison, he threw my concoction back at me and he-" Melody stopped to prevent herself from crying as Loki put his hand on her shoulder to calm her, causing her to continue, "…He grabbed a scalding hot coal from the fireplace and stabbed it into my arm, causing me to scream as he yelled, 'If you ever attempt to kill me again, you will surely pay with your life.' Then he knocked over the food on the dining table and told me to clean it up…I did so, but I would never forget that night as the mark remained from that night. I tried healing my burn mark, but nothing worked, so I won't even attempt to heal it now…This mark is a reminder of the pain I suffered in that home, but it's all over now that I have you and Hunter."

"I'm so sorry for everything you have gone through."

"Don't be, Loki. Had I not gone through all that pain, I would've never met you and Hunter, and you would've died…I'm grateful for all that pain because it gave me strength over the years to be more careful in who I trust and it helped me find you."

"I really am sorry for everything…From this day forward, I will make sure you are never alone, even if it takes every amount of magic and mischief in my body to do so."

"Understood, Loki…My guardian."

"Rest, Melody. I'll be here to protect you from any harm."

"I know you will…You always will." Melody laid down in Loki's lap once again, allowing the young man to caress and love her in any way possible as he stroked her hair, causing her to fall asleep. As she slept, Loki devised a plan to keep Melody, Hunter, and himself safe because of a great fear of the Frost Giants that might come after them all for what he had done days ago. Loki brought this to Hunter's attention as they watched over Melody, "Hunter, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"…I fear that after our incident with the Frost Giants, they may come after us in an act of revenge…I have a plan on how to remedy this problem."

"I'm listening…"

"I know of a way to make a portal to get out of Jotunheim, and it can help us all get out of here safely."

"But, the Bifrost Bridge was destroyed years ago. There's no way!"

"I can use my magic to take us away from here."

"Where do you plan to take us?"

"Well, Midgard is out of the question. I have done so much wrong there, I'd be killed if I returned."

"Then, where will we all go?"

"…My only option is Asgard, a place full of kind people with lots of hospitality and love."

"But, you were a prisoner there, yes?" By this time, Melody had started to stir awake and silently listen in on the conversation. Melody never once woke up to interrupt the conversation as she heard Loki answer Hunter, "Yes, I was a prisoner there."

"You escaped, did you not?"

"…Yes."

"Then, if you go back there, won't you be thrust back into prison for escaping?"

"…There's a possible chance of that happening."

"What will I tell Melody if you get thrown back in prison for escaping as a rogue?! She will fight to keep you out of prison, and do you honestly believe Odin will be so forgiving for what you've done!?"

"No, I don't believe Odin will forgive me right away. I would have to prove to him that I've changed for the better."

"Melody might fight this decision because of the possibility of you being thrown back into prison."

"I know…but she must hope that I can escape imprisonment. She must trust me…"

"…All right. I'll go along with your plan, and we'll convince Melody to come with us."

"All right," Loki started before he grasped Melody's hand, smiling as she showed him that she had overheard them in her sleep, beaming, "It won't take much to convince her, though."

"And why is that?"

"Melody overheard our conversation in her sleep…She agrees to go with us and she'll hope for a miracle, a miracle that allows me to live my life with her in peace."

"That little stinker…Always eavesdropping whenever she can. When do you suggest we leave?"

"I suggest leaving tomorrow morning before sunrise…That's when the Giants will be preoccupied with rest."

"I see…We'll go along with your plan and hope that Odin will spare you."

"He might with a little persuasion…Trust me."

"I do trust you…Goodnight, trickster."

"Goodnight, Hunter." Loki and Hunter stared at Melody once more before the two fell asleep for the night.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, the two blondes conversed about Loki's plan of escape, the youngest and most handsome of the two exclaiming, "I say we should forgive Loki. He has done no wrong and he has learned his lesson."

"That may be true, my son, but Loki still has not made the 'Ultimate Sacrifice.' Until that sacrifice is made, he cannot be forgiven."

"But, what will happen to Loki if he comes back to Asgard?"

"He will remain here in the palace with us…imprisoned until the sacrifice is made."

"And what fate will befall Melody and Hunter?"

"They deserve a better life…They shall live here with a loving family in peace."

"Loki deserves that family as well, even if he did try to destroy it."

"I understand why you feel sympathy for Loki, but until the sacrifice is made, he shall be treated as a criminal."

"…Understood, Father. I shall be patient and await for this sacrifice." The two stared off into the distance as they finished their conversation for the night…waiting for the 'Ultimate Sacrifice' to be made.


	9. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 9: The Ultimate Sacrifice

The next morning, the camping trio packed up and prepared to journey back to Asgard in hopes of escaping danger from Jotun Giants. Loki led the way to the portal he'd make for the trio, Melody and Hunter following close behind in a trusting manner. Melody clutched onto Loki's arm for warmth as she prayed for a miracle, a miracle that would allow Loki to be forgiven for all his past sins and live with her in peace. Melody tried to show her affection to the man, but she always found herself scared to reveal her feelings for Loki: Melody was in love with the God of Mischief and she had been in love since he saved her from the Frost Giants. She needed him and knew she couldn't live without him because they were one of the same: Betrayed, misshapen, Frost Giants who wanted acceptance and love but never got it when they truly needed it.

It seemed forever, but at last, the trio made it to the portal. "Loki, how do you plan to get us to Asgard with magic?" Melody questioned as the God answered, "Well, I have a spell that can help us get to Asgard."

"I prayed for a miracle…I do that often when I'm scared, a habit I'm sure."

"A good habit I might add."

"I just hope the miracle comes true."

"I hope so too…" Melody wanted to tell Loki that she loved him, but she was so afraid to. Even Hunter and Loki could sense her discomfort, so Loki soothed her, "Melody, what's wrong? You seem nervous about something."

"I-umm…I…"

"You can tell me anything, Melody. Something's troubling you."

"I…just wanted to tell you that…I hope…"

"Yes?"

"I hope we make it out of here alive and that…Odin should forgive you. I can testify as a witness to this change."

"Oh…I hope so too." Loki turned back around to use a spell on the portal, but one thing caught in his mind: Melody was hiding something from him, and he couldn't feel it nor understand it, but he knew that sooner or later, he'd find out what she was hiding…When that time came, he would never be the same again…

All of a sudden, Hunter felt a sharp pain in his head and clutched his forehead, wincing in pain. "BROTHER!" Melody shouted as she and Loki reached out to catch the man before he fell. Loki breathed deeply before inquiring, "Hunter, are you all right?"

"…Y-Yes, I'm fine." Hunter said as he hesitantly made it back to his feet.

"Hunter, you saw something terrible, didn't you?"

"Melody, I-"

"Hunter, you never collapse like that unless you sense great power or danger in the future…What did you see?!" Before Hunter could answer, the trio heard a scream, "AHHH!"

"What was that, Loki?" Melody trembled as Loki stated in a shaky tone, "Frost Giants…They're coming for us."

"We have to get out of here now!" Hunter shouted.

"We can't, Hunter," Loki fired back, "Without a portal to Asgard, we cannot go back there. There's nothing I can do right now, so we're stuck here."

"We're going to have to fight." Melody explained, grabbing her spell book and any other weapons she had in her possession.

"Sister, you should not fight."

"Brother, I can fight! You know I can…I'm not about to lose you two. I love you both too much to lose you because you're all I have left." Loki thought for a moment before he had an idea, "Melody…I can still use my magic but I'll only be able to send one…Take my opportunity and go to Asgard. Tell them you need help on Jotunheim."

"I'm not going without you, Loki, and you cannot make me."

"Melody, I fear for your safety and this is the only way to ensure your safety…Please, go now."

"No…I will fight with you and help us get out of this alive. I'm not going to lose you or Hunter."

"Why are you being so stubborn? Why would you not want to save yourself?"

"They're coming!" Hunter shouted, bringing the two to high alert before Melody grabbed Loki to face her as she whispered, "I stay because I have a purpose here with you. I want to protect and fight alongside you because…I vowed that I would say it when I was confident, but I guess I have no choice," Melody leaned close to Loki and kissed him passionately on the lips before whispering, "I love you, God of Mischief."

"What?!"

"I love you, like a husband loves his wife. I love you and cannot live without you!"

"You love me…despite all I've done?"

"Yes…It's because of what we've been through together. You saved me from Frost Giants even though you could've left me behind…For that protection and love from you, I am forever grateful to you. I love you and I pray that we make it out of here alive…"

"I hope so too…Let's send these vile creatures back to the abyss."

"Right…With my Brother and Lover by my side, I shall be victorious."

"Melody, shoot them down now!" Hunter shouted as he drew his sword. Melody shot at the Frost Giants with her Jotun powers, sharpening the frost into small knives and daggers that could pierce through the hearts of those vile creatures. Loki joined in as well, using his illusions and Jotun powers as well to help protect and fight alongside his new comrades while the two men inside the castle watched the scene play out: "Loki must be forgiven now. He could be killed today!"

"He won't die, my son, but someone will make a sacrifice for the good of the group."

"Who?"

"You'll see, my son. I have a feeling that today, the Ultimate Sacrifice will be made and Loki will be forgiven…Patience is the key, so look and listen to the events that play out."

The fight raged on, Frost Giants pouring out of every crevice in Jotunheim to kill the trio while the three youths fought on with great spirit and determination to make it out of this alive. Loki desperately fought to protect Melody and Hunter, as they were two youths not that much younger than him who forgave him despite all he had done, and he was determined to protect them because they were his new 'family.' The battle came to a peak, both sides fighting valiantly and strongly with everything they had…but a new peak came as Loki started to fight alone. Melody was able to knock down more Giants when she saw Loki fighting alone, Frost Giants coming from every corner until one came up from behind in surprise, wielding a hand, his own hand, covered in crystalized frost.

Almost like a reflex, Melody charged at the knife in haste, determined to stop it before it hit its mark, which in this case was Loki's flesh. Hunter noticed the sudden sprinting from Melody as he knocked down several Frost Giants with his sword, remembering his vision crystal clear as he shouted, "SISTER, NO! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!" Melody would not heed her brother's warning as she charged again, the crystallized hand coming ever closer to **HER** Loki. Loki still had not turned around but when he did, nothing could stop his reaction…

Freshly stabbed in the abdomen was his sweet Melody, blood oozing out of her gut from the impact of the stab. The Giant smirked as he gazed at the girl while Loki and Hunter gasped in shock alongside the younger, handsome blonde back at the castle. All too soon, the hand was ripped from Melody's flesh, causing more blood to spill out as Loki caught the girl, letting her rest against him as he was in denial of what had happened. One question was going through Loki's head, 'Why? Why would you do that for me?' Melody could sense this question and she whispered, "I loved you too much to watch you die…I always make a sacrifice, and I'm lucky if I can cheat death. Maybe I won't be so lucky this time…"

"No, I won't let you die! Don't give up yet….because there's still hope."

"Loki, I-I love you…" Loki cradled the girl in his arms, shocked at her courageous act as the Giant towered above the couple, crystallized hand ready to strike. Loki was ready for the strike to kill him too so he could be with his beloved in death when…Hunter blocked the strike as it came down.

"Hunter!"

"Get Melody out of here, Loki. I'll hold them off for as long as I can!"

"But, Hunter, I cannot leave here without you!"

"Go, Loki…Get Melody to a safe place. I'll be all right…I'm not the only one with tricks up my sleeves." Loki sighed deeply and as he saw Hunter take out a Giant with telekinesis, he smirked, "Melody will be in safe hands, that I promise you."

"Good luck, and may you both stay safe." With that, Hunter fought off the remaining Giants, baiting them into a trap to distract them while Loki and Melody made it back to the cave where they had been staying for several days. Loki laid the girl down on the stone floor and examined her wound, showing blood pouring out from the deep gash. "Oh. gosh! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, and this is all my fault. None of this would've happened to you had we never met, Melo-"

"Loki, stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you for this and anyway, who's to say I wouldn't sacrifice myself again to save Hunter, you, or anyone I chose? I chose to protect **YOU **and it was **MY** duty to keep my promise to the spirit that gave me my life back."

"But why? I don't understand….I'm a complete stranger who has committed many wrongs, and yet you still offer your life for mine? Why would you do that for me?!"

"I…I guess I know you would most likely do the same for me if I were in danger, and I…I guess I have a true reason: Loki of Asgard, I love you with all my heart and I wish more than anything to be your lover, your wife, your queen," In that moment, Loki gazed at Melody with a loving look, causing Melody to sit up to try and kiss him before she screamed in pain, "AHHH!"

"MELODY!" Loki started to use a healing spell on Melody to heal her wounds, but all it did was nothing. He needed a healing stone from Asgard, and he didn't have one in his possession. Sensing what was wrong with her Loki, Melody cupped his face in her hands and whispered, "If I die upon this stone, I need you to keep my legacy strong. Could you do that for me, my love?"

"Yes…I promise. But, it won't come to that because I refuse to let you die. I will use every ounce of magic and power at my arsenal to protect and save you!"

"I know you will…so I expect you to keep…trying until all hope is lost…Thank you for everything, Loki…Our adventures, our songs, our days together, and…our…precious…love." Melody's life started to slip as her grip from Loki's face dropped and her breathing slowed. 'No, No! Melody, no! Don't die please! I cannot lose you again!' Loki thought to himself as he shook her, continuing to use his spell on her. Loki then did something unexpected: He started to cry as he looked up at the heavens and shouted back to Asgard, hoping Heimdall or Odin would hear his plea, "Heimdall, Odin, if you can hear a mischief's prayer, please…help Melody for her sake and mine. This girl has suffered abuse, neglect, and betrayal from those she's encountered, including her own father that died trying to take her life and her innocence…Hunter and I are the only ones she trusted…Doesn't she deserve a better life than what she has now?! I promised to protect her and save her life when she needed me, and I have failed her many times…I thought I was strong enough to find love, even though I gave up your love in Asgard…I'm so sorry, everyone, but please help her!...I'll do anything and I'll even give up anything in exchange for Melody's right to live…I'll give up my powers, my gifts, my looks, and even my intelligence. I'll even give up my heart, my evil ways and mischief, and even my own life…Just give Melody's life back to me. I cannot afford to lose her, especially when I have nothing to give quite honestly."

In the castle, the two men looked on, shocked that Loki would give anything, even his own evil and life, for a stranger he barely knew. The older, wiser man smiled as he saw Loki cry, commanding the other blonde to do the unexpected: "Thor, my son…"

"Yes, Father?"

"I need you to go after Loki for me."

"Father, I cannot throw him back in prison…not after what he's going through now. Father, that girl could die at any moment, and all you care about is Loki's imprisonment?!"

"Loki does not need to be imprisoned any longer…not when he has made the 'Ultimate Sacrifice.'"

"What?"

"I request that you, Fandral, and Lady Sif go to Loki and the two that have trusted him. Offer them any help you can and here…Take these healing stones. One is for Melody, and the other is for Hunter…Make haste to Jotunheim and may you and the others get there in time."

"Father, is Loki forgiven now?"

"Yes…Now go! Hurry!"

"I will…Thank you, father."

"Oh, and Thor!"

"Yes, father?"

"There should be six individuals in your party when you return. Remember that."

"I will, and thank you for your forgiveness and your help." Thor ran off to find Sif and Fandral outside Odin's chambers, and they desperately wanted to know why Thor was in a hurry.

"Prince Thor! Why the rush!?" Fandral asked, concerned.

"I must make haste to Jotunheim…I need you and Sif to come with me."

"What has happened there?" Sif inquired, hoping the man would tell her the answer.

"I'll explain at a later time, but we must make haste. Someone is in trouble and needs our help. Can you come with me?"

"Of course, your highness."

"Anything for you." Fandral replied.

"We shall depart for Jotunheim," Tor began before he turned to Heimdall and commanded, "Heimdall, take us to Jotunheim, the caves where Loki is residing."

"As you wish, Sire." Heimdall answered in a monotone voice, amber eyes never blinking or moving out of their straight position.

"Wait! We're going to Loki?!" Sif exclaimed.

"Thor, are you mad?" Fandral chimed in.

"Please, bear with me. There is a girl with him, a girl who has done no wrong. She has changed him into the man we all once knew, the Loki that we all knew and loved…Give him a second chance, for the girl's sake and mine…After all, he's still my brother and I intend to save him and the girl, even if I do it alone." The two warriors looked on at their prince before they replied, "All right, we'll go with you…for the girl's sake, not Loki's."

"Thank you, my friends. Heimdall, we must make haste."

"Farewell for now, Sire." Heimdall drew his sword and struck downwards, and although the Bifrost Bridge had been destroyed, Heimdall made a portal for the three warriors to travel through so they could aid Loki before it was too late.

Back at the caves, Loki continued to cry for Melody, fearing that she was gone forever and that there was nothing he could say or do to keep her alive. At this moment, Loki truly felt that his hope was sinking like a stone and that nothing could make him happy…except if Melody could live. While he cried for her, he felt a warm hand grasp his shoulder as he heard a familiar voice, "Loki…We're here to help you." Loki stopped crying and looked straight before turning, "T-Thor?...Is it you?"

"Yes, Brother…We came to help save Melody."

"We?"

"Sif, Fandral, and I came to help…I have the healing stones right here. Sif, you take one and heal the girl. Fandral and I can try to look for the young man…That reminds me, where is the young man?" Loki sighed deeply before he replied, "He's still fighting the Frost Giants that ambushed us…I fear it may already be too late."

"It's never too late to do the right thing, Brother. You should know that more than anyone." Loki nodded as Thor gazed at him in a brotherly manner, embracing the God of Mischief with a hug of love. Loki, at first, didn't respond to the warm embrace from Thor, but finally, he let years of jealousy and pain wash away from him as he embraced Thor back…Sif, on the other hand, broke the stone into two parts, letting the liquid inside the stone do the work for her. A bright, golden light enveloped Melody, stopping the blood-shed from her abdomen, and before anyone could blink, Melody gasped deeply as the air hit her lungs. Loki let go of Thor and ran to his beloved Melody, examining her as her breathing stabilized and her eyes shut, just to make sure she was all right as he inquired, "Sif, will she be all right?" Sif examined the girl carefully, resting her head on the girl's chest for a heart-beat, taking her pulse from her wrists, and examining her stab wound before responding, "The girl will live. She's going to be all right…I feel that with a little bed-rest, she'll be free to move about in a few days."

"That's good to know…Thank you, all of you, thank you. I don't know what I would've done if Melody had died."

"Well, I'm glad we could help, Brother." Thor put another warm hand on Loki's shoulder before the man asked, "Thor, who sent you? Was it Mother? You?"

"No, it wasn't any of us, but I would've gone alone if need be."

"Then…who sent you to help me?"

"Father did."

"What? Father sent you?...But why?"

"He told me you had made the 'Ultimate Sacrifice.' Father sent us because he had forgiven you for all your past crimes."

"He said all that?"

"Yes, he did…You don't believe me, Brother?"

"No, it's not that…I do believe you because your words ring with truth…I'm just…shocked that Father would forgive me so quickly."

"I cannot blame him for forgiving you so quickly. This girl, Melody, has changed you for the better. Don't you see that?" Loki looked down at the girl in his arms as he smiled, "Yes, she has changed me for the better…I trust in your words and if what you say is true, I guess I should let go of my past and accept my future."

"Hey now, that's the Loki we all know and love!" Thor laughed as Loki and the others laughed alongside the blonde. When the laughter had subsided, Loki announced that they all search for Hunter:

"Thor."

"Yes, Brother?"

"I fear for the safety of Melody's brother, Hunter. I suggest we search for him."

"You're right. Here we are laughing about something so silly and a man could be dying…Sif, Loki, you two stay here with Melody. Fandral and I will search for Hunter."

"There's no need, Sire. There's something over the hills, coming towards us." Fandral stated as he stared at a shadow in the distance. Sif gulped before she asked, "Is it a man or a Giant?"

"It's alone, but I cannot make out what it is."

"All right, I'll go investigate it with Fandral. You two stay here." Thor commanded. The two warriors stayed behind, checking up on Melody every now and then to ensure her survival while the two men remained outside…The longer they were gone, the more Sif and Loki started to fear the worst. Sif then decided to investigate after the two men had been gone for several minutes, but when she whipped around the corner of the cave entrance, she was surprised to see the two with a healed man, covered in cuts and bruises from battling the Giants. "Oh my goodness! Is that Hunter?"

"Yes, Lady Sif. Tis the man Melody calls Brother, Hunter of Asgard."

"Have you healed him with the stone?"

"Yes, we did. Well, everyone's here, so we shall depart for Asgard…Heimdall, Father, we're ready."

Odin stared at Heimdall back in Asgard before saying, "Heimdall, you know what to do, my friend."

"As you wish, Sire." Heimdall brought the blade down and a light enveloped it, bringing the six individuals in the cave back to Asgard. Almost Immeidately after they arrived, Hunter and Melody were rushed to a healing room while Loki was examined by a healer to prevent infection from the scarce amounts of slashes he had on his right arm. The only thing that needed to be done to Loki was clean the wound, pour a liquid on it to prevent infection and to help it heal, and bandage it. Hunter and Melody, on the other hand, had to stay bed-ridden until their wounds healed completely because after all, hey suffered great injuries from their battle and the healers wanted to make sure they didn't infect their wounds. The two needed to be monitored for the time being.

When Loki heard Melody was to be bed-ridden, he was upset at first but when the healers told him he could visit her whenever he was able, he was greatly satisfied with this. Loki decided to visit her every night, which in his case, was the only time he was able to be free to visit her. As he was about to prepare for his visit to her bedside, he was interrupted by a familiar man who wished to see him greatly…


	10. Forgiveness from the Wise

Chapter 10: Forgiveness from the Wise

"Loki?" A familiar voice called out to the ebony-haired man from behind. Loki hesitantly turned because he knew it was the man whom he had hurt the most, but he knew that sooner or later, he'd had to face this person. Loki turned as he whispered, "...Father Odin?"

"Hello, my son." Loki turned away in pain as he retorted in a trembling voice, "I don't deserve to be your son."

"Why do you think so?"

"I...I caused you and Thor, everyone, so much trouble over something I couldn't control. You adopted me to bring peace and to love me like Laufey should've long ago...I shouldn't have reacted like I did, and I'm so sorry for all the pain it caused." Tears fell from Loki's eyes as he uttered his sentence, years of hate and betrayal all washing out from his heart as he cried, until a warm, familiar hand grasped his face tenderly and soothed, "It was not your fault, Loki. I'm the one to blame: I should've told you when you were a child who could understand...I shouldn't have let you find out the way you did: Being attacked by your own kinsman."

"I had to find out at some point..."

"I know, but I was wrong to keep the truth from you. Please forgive me."

"I already have. Melody showed me how to forgive and trust again...It's because of her that we're all alive and safe here in Asgard."

"Indeed...But, you are also the cause of your safety here in Asgard." Loki was taken aback at this as he stuttered, "W-What do you mean, 'I'm the cause?' Did I do something to bring us back here?"

"Yes, you did do something."

"You always have a reason for everything you do...Mother told me so when you unexpectantly fell into the 'Odinsleep' because of me...What was the reason? Did you want me back so I could be in prison?"

"No, I don't want you in imprisoned, not when you have a young girl who cares about you and will do anything to keep you out of prison."

"Then, what was the reason why you brought me back?"

"...I had a vision, months after Thor brought you back from Midgard. The vision showed me the shadow of a young woman, half-Jotun and half-Asgardian. She was the key to you becoming a prince once again and she was the reason for your change of heart, my son...The girl was with a young man and although I could not see their faces, I could see their outline and I knew they had a higher purpose than what they believed."

"It was Melody and Hunter, correct?"

"Yes, it was them...Also, when you escaped your prison, I ordered the soldiers and our people to let you run free because I knew that you would meet this girl in an unexpected place...Jotunheim, a barren land of ice. The vision showed me how you two would meet and what this girl would change in you...I even saw you make a sacrifice, which I called the 'Ultimate Sacrifice.'"

"Father, what is this 'Ultimate Sacrifice' that you speak of?"

"That, my son, is for you to figure out for yourself...You are very intelligent, so I'm sure you can find your answer through Melody and your sacrifice to save her life...You even offered to give up your own life and evil for her."

"How did you kn-"

"Thor and I watched over you ever since you escaped prison...We watched every moment that you saw and we knew what you knew."

"...Words cannot even describe how I feel, but all I can say to you and Thor is 'thank you for everything.' I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused." Loki responded as he hugged Odin, his adoptive father, while the man hugged Loki back, whispering as he stroked Loki's hair, "It's good to have you back in Asgard as my son. I missed you so much."

"I missed you all, Father." The two men hugged each other, never wanting to let go of the other until the moment went from sweet and tender to awkward. The two men let go as Odin replied, "I'm sure you want to get...freshened up, my son. After all, you have gotten unkempt since I last saw you."

"Ah, yes. My apologies."

"Why don't you go get changed in your room while I ask about Melody?"

"All right. Let me know how she's doing. I plan to visit her tonight, if possible."

"All right...Oh, Loki!"

"Yes, Father?"

"I should inform you that you must meet with the council tomorrow as well as everyone else in Asgard. They wish to speak to you about something very important since you are now a free lad."

"Yes, of course...I can always send someone to visit Melody for me tomorrow morning."

"I'll be getting along, then. I must inform your mother of your new arrival and my forgiveness towards you."

"You forgive me?"

"Of course. I promised that when you made the 'Ultimate Sacrifice,' you would be forgiven and freed from your past sins."

"That's good to know...Thank you, Father. I'll be at the meeting tomorrrow. Until then, farewell."

"Farewell, Loki. May you live a peaceful life here where you belong: your home. Welcome home, my son." As soon as Odin had left, Loki started off towards his room to freshen up. As Loki entered the room, it looked just as it had years ago: Green and gold all over the room, including an emerald green bed and green curtains on the windows, now illuminating the room with moonlight. Almost immediately, Loki threw off his green, prison rags and stepped into the warm water of a drawn bath, washing months of dirt from hsi body as he thought of **HIS** Melody staying here with him in his bed chambers. When he was finally clean, he dried himself off with a thin, ivory towel and as he combed out his hair, he decided to cut it to the length he had it as a prince of Asgard. Grabbing a smal dagger from a drawer, he began to chop off his unkempt, ebony hair until it was short again. Afterwards, he slicked it back until he looked like he did in 'Thor.' Then, he put on some emerald, black, and gold clothes to his body, similar to the outift he normally wore from 'Thor.' When he was satisfied with his taste in clothes and his appearance in a mirror, he set off to go visit Melody. He walked down many hallways until he made it to the healing room...until he saw someone familiar to him standing outside the door of Melody's room.

**Author's Note: I know this was short, but it does get better. I just want to show Loki's individual dialogue with a few of his adoptive family members until a later chapter. Please review and all the comments were so nice. Thank you for reading this story and I hope I make some fans happy. Please enjoy and thank you for your time and consideration. Your comments and feedback really help. Once again, Thank you.

- Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497. =)**


	11. Brotherly Heart-to-Heart

Chapter 11: Brotherly Heart-to-Heart

When Loki made it to Melody's door, he saw a familiar person standing in front of it, watching over the albino-haired girl as she slept from months of fatigue. "Thor, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Brother, you look as you did during my coronation."

"I know...I thought I might as well look as I did before I became evil...What brings you to Melody?"

"I just wanted to watch over her until you arrived. I knew it wouldn't be long until you came to visit her."

"You were correct, supreisingly..."

"I heard that, but yes...It is surprising to see me 'predict' something so personal, especially when it has to do with Melody, **YOUR** Melody I might add."

"It's pleasing to see you accept that Melody is mine to love."

"So, you do love her?"

"...I have no choice but to admit the truth: I do love Melody, and with all my heart, I should add."

"Hunter will be pleased with your answer."

"Yes, I know. You and Father watched over me since my escape and besides, Hunter would've have seen a vision by now, what with his foresight and such!"

"Yes, you are right...The man does have foresight."

"How is she?"

"All of her bodily systems are stabalized. Melody may be all right, but she'll need to stay bed-ridden for at least two days. After all, she lost lots of blood from her wound and to repair the damage with medicine, she'll need to stay bed-ridden."

"Of course...I'll let her recover before she stays with me, in my bed chambers."

"Of course...After all, she will only trust you, my good man."

"Yes...Thor?"

"Yes, Brother?"

"I'm so sorry for all the pain and damage I caused. It's because of me that a rift in our friendship was created and I intend to earn that trust and friendship back from you, if you'll allow me."

"Of course, Brother. Everyone deserves a second chance, even you..."

"Just curious, what was Father's 'Ultimate Sacrifice?' I may be intelligent, but even I cannot figure it out."

"Now that you mention it, it took me a while to figure it out as well, but I know what it is...You were Melody's miracle: You helped her escape her dark past full of pain and betrayal by replacing her bad memories with good ones of your love and respect to her...Don't you see now, Brother? You were humble enough to give up anything in exchange for Melody's life."

"It was because of my gentle, humble act of courage that Melody, Hunter, and I were saved, wasn't it?"

"Yes, indeed it was..."

"Now that I know...I am content because I am with my beloved."

"...Do you wish to see her now?"

"...Yes, I do. I miss her company so much."

"Shall I go with you?"

"No, I must go alone. She's my lover and I intend to watch over her until the end of my days..."

"I shall leave your side until you shall need me again...Farewell, Brother."

"Farewell, Thor. My brother..." With that, Thor left Loki alone in front of Melody's door while he left to join his family and friends in the dining hall. Loki took a deep breath, grasped the doorhandle, and entered the room to visit his lover, Melody of Asgard.


	12. By a Lover's Bedside

Chapter 12: By a Lover's Bedside

As Loki entered the room, he saw HIS Melody lying in the ivory, healing bed, breathing peacefully as she slept from months and even years of fatigue. She was wearing an ivory gown that looked similiar to a scrub while her hair had been brushed and her body had been cleaned. She looked so peaceful in that bed as she slept, almost like an angel, according to Loki's mind and eyes. Loki neared closer to the bed as he sat down in the chair beside the bed, grasping her hand tenderly without trying to wake her...until he heard a moan in the room as the moan turned to an innocent question, "Loki...Is that you?" Melody had woken up and was staring into the eyes of the man who saved her life.

Loki reached his hand out to cup her face in his hands as he beamed, "Yes, it's me. Who else could it be?"

"I'm so glad to see you once more, my love."

"Are you all right? Is everything to your comfort?"

"Yes, it is, my love...Thank you for your consideration, Loki."

"I promised to keep you safe and happy...and much like Hunter and you, I never break a promise."

"I know you won't, especially not towards me..."

"Is there anything you require? Maybe something to eat or drink?"

"Umm...Maybe some water, please. My throat feels rather dry from hours of bedrest."

"I can get it for you," Loki responded as he grabbed a goblet from Melody's bedside table and poured water from a pitcher into it, helping Melody sit up as he helped her drink the fluid. Melody drank all the liquid before Loki placed the goblet back on the table, helping his lover back into the bed. Loki then grasped Melody's hand as she laid back down, explaining to her of his visit: "Melody, I want to thank you for everything we've been through."

"You're welcome...but, why would you want to thank me, a peasant from Asgard?"

"I want to thank you because you changed me for the better, and because of your sacrifice for me back in Jotunheim, I too made a sacrifice that allowed me to return to Asgard not as an escaped crminal, but as a noble prince of Asgard."

"What sacrifice did you make?"

"...After I was thrown in prison for my crimes, my father had a vision about you and Hunter finding me and changing me for the better before I escaped...When I did escape, he let me go, knowing you and Hunter would find me. After you found me, he and my brother, Thor, watched over me until I made the 'Ultimate Sacrifice,' which was made when I was willing to give up anything and everything I had left in exchange for your right to live, even though I felt unworthy of forgiveness."

"You have always been worthy of forgiveness, Loki, ever since I met you."

"And now that you're here with me in Asgard, I will never let you go back into that darkness nor will I let anyone or anything harm you...From now on, you are welcome to my family."

"I'm happy because I'm here with you, and anywhere you are is my home...I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, my sweet angel, Melody." As Loki finished his sentence, Melody leaned closer to Loki, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him passionately, causing the God to feel at peace as his lips met hers. 'Her lips are so soft,' Loki thought to himself as he kissed her with the same passion he had for her as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. When their kiss broke so the two could break away for air, Melody smiled innocently before she stated, "Your hair is shorter now..."

"Do you like it? It used to look like this before I became evil so I thought I should look as I did when I was younger."

"It doesn't matter what I think as long as you are content with your appearance...But if you wish to know, I say it makes you look handsome because I can see your eyes better. They glow even more now when you don't have a curtain of black across it." Loki laughed as she stroked through his hair, staring at him with a heavenly gaze of love and warmth that made him feel at peace more than ever before. Loki cupped Melody's face as she stared at him until he explained why he wouldn't be able to visit her tomorrow morning, "Melody, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I have to meet with my Father and the Asgardian council tomorrow morning, so I won't be able to visit you tomorrow. I might only be able to visit you tomorrow night."

"That's quite all right...I might miss your company, but that cannot be helped."

"I must repair all the damage I caused, my love. But, I promise to send a visitor here until I can visit you every day..."

"What do you mean, 'every day?'"

"I mean...I wish for you to stay with me in my bed chambers, only if that's what you want of course because after all, you sleep more peacefully when I'm around."

"I do?"

"Yes. I was observant and noticed this while I spent time in your camp."

"Well, if it's your wish...I guess I cannot stop you. I too wish to stay with you, my Loki."

"So, you'll stay with me in my bed chambers?"

"Of course, my love..."

"Thank you, Melody. it makes me content knowing you'll be by my side."

"You're welcome. Anything I can do to make you happy makes me just as joyful." As Loki sat and stared at his beloved Melody, he kissed her once more before he set off to leave for the night, "Well, I guess I should go now, my sweet. I'll see you in the night when my form is known best to you."

"I know you'll visit me, my love...but before you go-"

"Yes, my Melody?"

"Could you please stay with me until I fall asleep once again? This is my only wish until you visit me again..." Loki sighed deeply before he smiled as he laughed, "...Of course, Melody. I shall remain here until you fall asleep." Loki held Melody's hand as she started to sleep once again, stroking her cheek as he soothed her to sleep. Melody kissed Loki for the final time that day on his cheek chastily until she fell fast asleep minutes later from fatigue of almost losing her lover on that fateful day when he almost sacrificed everything for her. With her asleep and content that she'd remain with him as a forgiven man and returned prince of Asgard, Loki left Melody alone to dream of him until he visited her in the night, a time where she loved him the most because he always protected her from harm at night. Loki smiled at the thought of Melody being his forever in Asgard and the thought drove him into a peaceful dream that he called 'reality.'

He realized that life was not a lie because now he had Melody and nothing could bring him more happiness other than her smile, her nature, and even Melody herself. Thinking more about his new life with Melody as he laid in his bed, he began to think of asking her a very, important question that could change both of their lives forever...The thought of such a question brought a smile to Loki's face as he closed his eyes and slept peacefully through the night until morning when the real work began for him and his redemption...


	13. Something Familiar & Moonlight Visitor

Chapter 13: Something Familiar & Moonlight Visitor

The next morning when Loki awoke, he immediately got dressed and made his way to the throne room where the meeting would be held...but not before he remembered to have a visitor see Melody in his place. 'Should Thor or Odin visit her,' Loki thought to himself before retorting, 'No! No! No! She's already met them...Hmm...What about Sif, Fandral, Hogun, or Volstagg?...No, Sif and Melody have not properly met and the men might flirt with her. I cannot risk that! Decisions...Decisions.' Loki paced about in front of the throne room door, thinking about who he could trust enough to let them visit HIS Melody until one person caught his eye and his mind, 'Ah ha! I know who I can trust now.' Loki walked up to the person to ask them a favor.

"Hello, Loki. Welcome back home. Sleep well?"

"Hello, Mother. It's good to be back home and yes, I did sleep well. Thank you." Loki hugged the woman, known as Mother or 'Frigga of Asgard,' as she hugged him back before inquiring, "What made you get up so early?"

"I have to meet with my father and the Asgardian coucil this morning to repent for my crimes...I've been forgiven, but I still need to repair the rifts and damages I caused from learning the truth of my past."

"Of course, my son..."

"Mother, I must ask a favor of you."

"What is it, my son? You can ask me anything."

"I was saved by a young woman days ago-"

"I know...Father told me last night of your return and how that came about. He even told me that she risked her life to save yours."

"All of that is true...The reason I come to you on this lovely morning is to ask you to look after her. She's bed-ridden and doesn't get many visitors throughout the day except me...I cannot visit her when I have to meet with Father, so I would greatly apreciate it if you could look after her, just until I can come to her again."

"Oh!...Well, I have nothing better to do and I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet the girl who saved you...In fact, I'd be quite honored to meet her."

"Great! Thank you, Mother. You're a life saver when one is in a jam. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Loki." Loki offered his arm to his mother to escort her to Melody's room as Frigga inquired, "So, can you tell me something about the girl that I don't already know?"

"Well...her name is Melody and she was born as a peasant in Asgard, but it doesn't matter if she's a peasant or a noble. I love her and that's all that matters."

"So you love her?"

"I told Thor once and I'll say it again: I love her with all my heart, especially after all we've been through together...Also, Melody has what many call a 'troubled' past, so if you are to ask her of it, be careful because most of her memories from childhood are not ones that anyone like to remember."

"What happened?"

"I cannot tell you even though I saw it with my own eyes, but I would rather her tell you...Once she trusts you though, she might open up to you more."

"All right, don't bring up memories of her past and get her to trust me."

"It doesn't take much to get her to trust you, so just be yourself. Once you show her that she can trust you, she'll open up. It worked for me, did it not?" Frigga laughed at that comment, causing Loki to do the same before Frigga said, "Loki, why don't you go to the meeting so you won't be late? Melody will be all right and if something bad happens to her, I'll inform a healer and then I'll fetch you immediately."

"Understood, Mother. Once again, I cannot thank you enough for doing this for me."

"Oh, you're welcome, dear...Now go on, go to your meeting. Melody will be in safe hands, you can trust me."

"I trust you, Mother...Farewell until I visit Melody once again."

"Farewell, son." Frigga waved to Loki as he hurried off to the throne room for the meeting while Frigga stood outside Melody's door, wondering if she should just enter or knock to be polite...To be polite, Frigga knocked gently to let Melody know she was there, causing the girl to jump a little as she replied gently from the inside, "Come in!" Frigga grasped the doorhandle and entered at the request of the girl, Melody.

Melody marked her place in her book, a sorcery book to be exact, while Frigga entered, smiling at the girl as she asked, "Oh, hello there, my dear. I'm searching for a 'Melody of Asgard.'"

"You don't have to look far, milady, because I am she. I'm Melody."

"Oh, you're Melody! Tis an honor to meet you, my dear. I'm someone very special to Loki, and he requested I meet you since we had never met. After all, you met Sif, Fandral, Thor, and Odin while you were bed-ridden before Loki visited you last night..."

"I think I can guess who you are...You are Loki's mother, Frigga. Queen of Asgard, Mother of Loki and Thor, and Wife of Odin."

"Yes, my dear...You are correct. What is that book you have there? Do you love to read?"

"Oh, it's just a sorcery book. I'm a magician much like your son, Loki, and yes, I do love to read."

"Ah, a sorceress!"

"Yes..."

"So, Odin told me that you saved Loki's life several times and that you have several gifts other than your beauty, inside and out."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do, and Loki thinks you're beautiful too...May I see your hands, my dear?"

"O-Of course, Lady Frigga." Melody gave Frigga her hands as the woman felt them, noticing a pressence in them that showed she had other gifts. While Frigga held Melody's hands, she could see images that were not her own and she could feel emotions that were also not her own. After a while, Frigga let go of Melody's hands and stated, "I can feel something in you, my beautiful darling, but I cannot pinpoint what it is. I know it's an Asgardian gift, indeed, but I cannot say what it is...Maybe you can tell me?"

"What did you feel or see as you held my hands?"

"Wait! Your gift can only be used when you have physical contact with another?"

"Yes, ma'am...I am what I and Loki call an 'Empath-Telepath.' The gift of the Empath allows me to experience the emotions of another and the gift of the Telepath allows me to recieve and send my thoughts and emotions to another."

"That's amazing, my dear Melody! No, not amazing, fantastic!"

"You reall think so?"

"Think? I know, my dear..."

"Thank you for your kind words, Frigga. You seem kind enough to trust, so I give you my trust, now that I know that you are Loki's mother..."

"Loki did tell me that if I was myself, I could get you to trust me."

"He would be right, then...I trust you, Frigga, so you may ask me anything."

"I don't know about 'anything,' but I can ask you something I don't already know."

"Please, ask me anything you wish, and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"All right, here goes nothing," Frigga breathed before she saw a sword scar on Melody's wrist, cut into her flesh from her father, Caius, and thsi concerned the blonde lady in white, "Melody, my dear, how did you acquire such a mark?"

"I-It's just a scratch, nothing more. I fell when I was little and got a scar."

"I may be an Asgardian woman and I may be royalty, but I'm no village fool. I know abuse when I see it...You didn't fall anywhere, so I ask you, who did this to you," This question made Melody a little uncomfortable, almost to the point of making her stare at the floor in sadness until Frigga replied gently, "It's all right if you do not wish to remember. I promised Loki that I would be gentle if I asked you, but if you do not wish to tell me, I won't force you to tell me."

"No, it's all right...I was just stunned that anyone would ask me, especially if that person was not Loki...I promised you that I trusted you, so I intend to tell you my secrets." Melody took a deep breath as she rolled up her sleeve to show Frigga her scars before she continued, "I wouldn't want to bore you with my words, so I will try to make a long story short...Two days before I was born, my mother was struck down with illness, and my father tried his best to keep her alive with medicine. My mother, Isana, was a brilliant, beautiful, Asgardian scholar who blossomed in the areas of music, sorcery, and history of both Jotunheim and Asgard. My father, Caius, on the other hand, was a blacksmith in the forges...My mother preformed a spell while I was forming inside her that allowed me to withstand any illness that she felt until I was born, and finally after many months of carriage, Isana birthed me after two days of bed-rest from illness."

"She must've been someone special if you talk so greatly of her."

"Oh, she was...After I was born, Isana died of illness shortly, even sacrificing her own life for mine, an innocent soul as she called me. As she breathed her last breaths, she told me as an infant to never sacrifice myself and keep goodness in my life and heart and that if I was to sacrfice myself, I should sacrifice for an innocent soul."

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry for your loss, Melody."

"It's all right..."

"That name, Isana...It's quite familiar to me. Was your mother a member of the Asgardian council before she had you?"

"...Yes, Father told me so when he told me of her death during childbirth."

"I knew Isana quite well. A spirited, beautiful, young lady, that one! She was an exceptional beauty and your father was lucky to meet such a noble, young woman."

"I guess...that is until I turned eight. That's when these marks and scars started coming."

"What happened?"

"Well, when I was about seven, my father told me what he and I were: We were Jotun, making me a half-breed...Half-Asgardian, half-Jotun."

Frigga gasped and clutched her mouth before exclaiming, "I never would've thought you would be-"

"Y-You are...angry with me for what I am, aren't you?" Melody trembled as she almost cried before Frigga soothed her, "Oh, no. I'm not angry with you for being what you are. In fact, that's what makes you special in my opinion, and I just met you."

"Oh, I'm not anyone special."

"Of course you're special, my dear. If you weren't, why would Loki have a sudden interest to protect you? Why would he love you just as you love him?"

"...Well, when you put it that way, I guess it makes sense."

"Tell me what happened to you to obtain such scars."

"I...When a hot day struck Asgard, I used my Jotun powers to make the heat more bearable when my father saw it and commanded me to stop immediately. As soon as I stopped, he slapped me, grabbed my arm, and forbade me to never use my sorcery or Jotun powers in Asgard ever again or else suffer pain at his hands...My father just snapped and went quite mad after that day, beating me to a pulp and treating me like a slave, even when I did nothing wrong."

"Oh, you poor dear."

"...One day, I had had enough and I rebelled against him when I was ten, so he thought it proper to destroy the spell book I used and try to...He atttempted to bed me to make me HIS forever."

"Oh, gosh! How dare he do such a terrible thing to such an innocent, sweet girl!...Melody, did that scum succeed?"

"No, I hit him over the head with a vase...and then he came at me with a knife and attempted to bed me again...But, as he got closer, I used a spell to squeeze his heart until the blood flow ceased and I used one hand to stab him in the abdomen, my hand covered in the frost of Jotunheim."

"What happened after that?"

"I cleaned up my mess and wrote a letter, confessing to my crime or murder, an act committed in self-defense...I was treated as a criminal by many that knew my father until Hunter found me when I was fifteen and started calling me his 'Sister.' After all, Hunter and I looked like we were related and we were always mistaken as such, so we just kept calling ourselves 'Brother' and 'Sister' even though we had no blood relation prior to our meeting."

"I see...He treats you as a brother would treat his younger sister and he loves you as such."

"Yes...Then, we met Loki, and here we are."

"Yes, here we are!...Melody?"

"Yes, Lady Frigga?" Frigga grabbed Melody into a warm, motherly embrace as tears streamed down from the Queen's, sapphire orbs as she whispered into Melody's ear, "I'm so sorry for reopening those wounds. Please forgive me for my curiousity, and I'm so sorry. No woman, no one for that matter, should ever have to experience that pain...When Loki told me you had a troubled past, I never expected this."

"It's quite all right...Frigga, I want to thank you because you have allowed me to tell my tale openly so that nothing like this ever happens again...I also want to thank you because you remind me of someone I never met but still know and understand."

"I remind you of someone?"

"Yes, Milady."

"Who?"

"...My mother, Isana of Asgard."

"...That's a kind thing to say, so i say thank you, Melody. You are a very talented, sweet girl and you are always welcome to the family of Asgard, especially our family."

"Understood, Milady."

"Please, just call me Frigga."

"All right, Mila-Frigga...I want to thank you and Loki for all you've done for me. It really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. The least we can do for you saving our Loki is to make you feel welcome here. From now on, you'll never be alone."

"I know...Loki promised me that, and as he always tells me, he never breaks a promise."

"Right you are!"

"...I know that this may seem random, considering we just met, but I've always wondered...What was Loki as a child?" Frigga's eyes bulged out like a chipmunk on caffine before she busted out laughing, "Oh, boy! Loki was an intelligent boy, top of his class, he was!...But unfortunately, he was also a trickster and played pranks on people...Oh, memories!"

"Tell me."

"Very well..." Frigga began, telling Melody of Loki's childhood. She started from when Odin had found him, telling Melody of his sucessful pranks and 'brains over brawn' as the girl listened carefully. Frigga even told Melody personal secrets, from Loki being bullied for being 'pale and smart' to him being recognized as a special individual in Asgard as one of the wisest compared to Odin and an excellent friend, brother, and opponent to Thor. Melody laughed at the funny moments of Frigga's tale but she became a little sad when she heard of Loki, HER Loki, being bullied for being different and different looking for that matter. Overall, the two women seemed to bond in ways that most families of two lovers would never bond before...that is until Frigga decided Melody should rest before Loki came to visit her. The two had spoken for about four hours before Frigga suggested Melody needed all the rets she could get. With their conversation over with, Melody laid down to rest as Frigga promised to watch over her, just until Loki came back to visit her.

Several hours went by as Frigga watched the innocent, sweet girl she had just met after she had fallen asleep. Frigga continued to watch over Melody before she heard a small knock at the door and saw Loki through a small window in the door, smiling as she walked to open the door and close it behind her, taking their private conversation outside.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Loki. Did the meeting go well?"

"Yes, it did. Thank you for asking...How's Melody?"

"She's doing fine. I let her sleep moments ago after we talked for...four hours I suppose."

"Four hours?! What did you two speak of?"

"Oh, nothing...Just opening up to each other. May I ask what your father wanted with you this morning?"

"I promised to keep our conversation secret, but you could ask him yourself."

"Oh, Loki, have a bit of fun! It'll just be between the two of us."

"Sorry, Mother. I promised him and ever sinec I met Melody, I don't break my promises. I find it rude to keep secrets or break promises, especially to those I love and cherish the most."

"Oh well, that;s nice to know that you love me, my son."

"Everything went well with Melody?"

"Yes. You sure know how to pick the perfect one, and I say she's the only one for you, my son. She's a talented, beautiful, young lady and a wonderful individual to be around. I swear it's just me, but I believe that she brings out the best in everyone, what with her special qualities, powers, and personality."

"That's good to know...So, she trusted you and opened up to you?"

"Oh, yes. It took some persuasion but I was able to get her to speak, and anyways, I learned from the best..." It took several seconds for Loki to register Frigga's playful, verbal jab at him before he burst into laughter as he hugged her and exclaimed, "Oh, Mother. You never cease to amaze me!"

"You never cease to amaze me either, Loki." The two embraced before Loki let go and said, "Well, It seems I've been away from my beloved for too long. I guess it's time to visit her."

"I guess so."

"I just don't want to wake her, especially when she needs her rest to heal her wounds."

"She'll be fine...Even if you do wake her, she'll be glad to see you. She told me as sleep took her under that she greatly wished for you to come. She missed your company, Loki."

"I'm sure she did. As did I..."

"Farewell, my son. I shall go speak with Father about your meeting."

"Good luck trying to convince him to tell you anything."

"Thank you, and Loki!"

"Yes, Mother?"

"You and Melody make a lovely couple, even if others do not belive it to be so...I'm glad that she'll stay here in the palace with us, and I do hope for the best for you two...I wish for yout two to unite in a pledge of love that spans eternity, just as your father did for me when we fell in love."

"...I will be sure to make such a pledge, after Melody recovers from her near-death experience."

"Of course, forgive me..."

"You are forgiven."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mother." Loki took another deep breath before opening the door to Melody's room to visit her while she remained bed-ridden, that is until she could move into his bed chambers. As the door opened, Loki stared at his beloved Melody, white hair making a curtain over Melody's face from tossing and turning in her sleep. Loki smiled as he sat down near Melody and moved strands of hair from her face before he grasped her hands tenderly to let her know that he came, just as he had promised. immeidately, Melody opened her eyes and stared at Loki, whispering, "Loki, you returned, just as you said you would."

"I know. Miss me?"

"Yes, I missed you but I want to thank you for letting me meet your mother."

"Of course."

"She was just as you described: Beautiful, wise, and protective of her family...So, how did your meeting go?"

"It went rather well, I believe."

"What did you discuss?"

"...Is it just me or do you sound just like my mother?"

"I don't know. She asked you the same question, so I do believe that I am sounding like Frigga."

"You little, sly fox...Hunter was right, you always eavesdrop when no one suspects you."

"Guilty as charged!" Meldoy giggled before she and Loki burst into a fit of laughter, laughing at their jokes before their laghter subsided. "Mother treated you well?"

"Oh, yes, Loki. She was as good as gold, I should say. I love her so much, just as I do you and Hunter, and the two of us have just met."

"She loves you too, and she's glad to know that you're staying with all of us in the palace."

"She is?"

"Yes...As am I. I cannot express how happy I am to know that you are mine and that you'll stay here with me in Asgard."

"I'm happy too, my Loki...Is there anything you wish to discuss with me?"

"Oh, no...I just wanted to see you, my love...How I've missed your company. Two more days of this, huh?"

"Can you wait that long?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to get worse, now would I? You just focus on getting well again."

"And will you focus on, my trickster?"

"Me? Oh, well, I shall focus on repairing the damage I caused and stitching my relationships with those I loved back together."

"Ah, yes! Of course, my love."

"Is there anything you require?"

"Oh, no. I'll be all right for now...Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No, at least not to my knowledge...If I have free time, I shall visit you and make sure you're all right."

"All right..." Melody began before she noticed Loki trying to fight fatigue as he gazed at her, causing her to suggest, "You must be fatigued, my love."

"I'll be fine."

"You must rest, my love, because after all, you have been busy helping to repair the damage of the nine realms."

"Melody, I'll be fine. I just want to-"

"I know you wish to stay with me, but please, Loki...Go rest now. I shall be fine and I 'll be awaiting your return, my love." Loki sighed deeply, Melody's eyes working wonders on him in terms of persuasion, before he beamed, "All right, if you wish for me to rest, I guess I cannot argue with you...I'll visit you tomorrow, my love. You get some rest too...Goodnight, Melody."

"Goodnight, Loki. I'll be seeing you tomorrow...I'm looking foward to it."

"I know, my dear. As am I." Loki kissed Melody once more before he went to his room to sleep. The next morning, Loki was free to do as he pleased, so he went to Melody's room immediately. She had been expecting him, of course, and they talked of what was happening in their present to fill the gap between the two being seperated by a bed. Loki, after hours of talking to his beloved Melody, went back to his bedroom to rest for the night. As the man climbed into his bed, he smiled at the thought that Melody would be released from her bed the next morning. Loki was happy that Melody would finally be with him every day and he knew that he would give Melody a surprise when she woke up the next morning. Just thinking about her reaction made him smile until his fatigued state gave in and let him rest peacefully through the night...


	14. Record-Breaking Surprises

Chapter 14: Record-Breaking Surprises

The next morning when Melody woke up, she saw her beloved Loki and a healer beside her bed, letting her know that she was free to move about and was released from her bed. The nurse looked over Melody once more before she nodded, "Loki, the patient is ready to leave her bed."

"Thank you, Hildagard. Your medicines and medical knowledge have helped many in my family for years. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Loki..."

"Melody, it's time for you to leave." Melody tried to get up off the bed herself as she took Loki's hand, but when she almost fell from weak legs during days of bedrest, Loki caught her just in time as she blushed, "Sorry...I guess I'm not used to walking much, huh?"

"It's all right. You'll be up and about shortly."

"I'll get used to it, using my legs I mean."

"Indeed you will."

"Thank you, good nurse...Hildagard, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am." The elder lady replied as Melody grinned sweetly, "Thank you for everything, Hildargard."

"My pleasure, miss. Anything for the royal family of Asgard. Farewell, and may you and Loki have a happy life together."

"Thank you, Hildargard, and we will. Take care and farewell." With Melody up and about, Loki was satified to have his beloved with him everyday at last. Lending her his arm to lean upon and to escort her, Loki led Melody to his bed chambers, just so she'd get used to her new surroundings, as they would be her new home. "Well, Melody...I think it's high time that you saw our bed chambers. Welcome home." Loki beamed as he opened the door to their bedroom, showing Melody a room covered with three colors: Gold, green, and black. Melody was entranced by all the colors of the room that showed off Loki's favor of green and gold as well as the architecture that was inside. There was a golden balcony towards the back of the room, overlooking all of Asgard, as well as a bookshelf with several sorcery books, a large, green bed towards the center wall of the room with a chest in front of it, a desk next to the bookshelf, a small table with a mirror attached, and two small tables on either side of the bed. Melody was entranced by it all as she gasped, "I love your bed chambers. All the colors fit you perfectly and I love the architecture...You even have books in here to practice your magic, and I just love it all. I'm glad to be here with you in the night, every night, my love."

"I'm also glad that you're here. Now, you will never slumber alone...From now on, I will be here to protect you until the end of my days."

"Understood, my love." Melody and Loki kissed in the center of the room, holding on to each other out of fear that the other would be gone. The kiss started to become passionate as Loki kissed down Melody's lips to her neck, causing moans to come from the innocent girl. Noticing that she might be uncomfortable with this, Loki stopped out of fear that he had brought back painful memories. Sensing that Loki feared he had hurt her by kissing her so passionately, Melody cupped his face in her hands as she soothed, "You have not hurt me, and you never will...Maybe we should save our passionate moment for another day, yes?"

"...You're right. I shall save such passion for another day."

"That's my Loki." Melody smiled before Loki cleared his throat and announced, "Well, I guess I should tell you that I plan to show you around the palace. Since this is your new home, you might as well get comfortable with your surroundings, as there are many places to hide or get lost in."

"Yes, of course."

"Shall we go?" Loki replied as he handed Melody his hand. Melody took it as she responded, "Yes, we should." Before they left, Loki stopped himself and exclaimed, "Oh, wait! I almost forgot something."

"What is it, my love?"

"I forgot to give you something..."

"What is it?"

"I cannot tell you...yet. I need you to close your eyes and no peeking. I promise I'll let you see shortly." Melody gave Loki a smirk before she closed her eyes and awaited for Loki's 'gift.' Loki made sure she wasn't peeking before he pulled a beautiful trinket from his pocket and explained, "All right. You may look." Melody opened her green eyes, looked down at Loki's hands, and saw such a beautiful item in his hands: "Oh, Loki! It's so beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you...But, what's the occasion?"

"There is none, except that I want to prove to you how much I love you. May I," Loki asked as Melody pulled her hair up so Loki could place the gold jewelry around her neck. It was a golden, heart-shaped locket with a music note on the outside of the heart. "I made this for you while you were bed-ridden so that no matter where you are, no matter where you go...As long as you wear this, you will always have a family and I'll always be here to protect you."

"Thank you, Loki, my love."

"You're welcome." Melody smiled at Loki and turned to kiss him chastily on the lips before she opened the locket and saw the inside: There was an emerald interior on both sides and on the left side of the heart, there was a gold inscription written in Asgardian language. "Hmm...Asgardian language, for such a simple message." Melody smirked as Loki explained, "Well, at least you could read it...The message says as such, 'Forever in harmony, enveloped by love. Embraced by light, and never alone.' This message, if broken down, means this truth: You and I are in love and we'll always be together ever since we first met and our love will be the greatest in all of Asgard. You will be 'embraced by light,' meaning you will never return to the darkness of your past and you will never be alone...You mean everything to me, Melody, and this trinket will prove just that."

"Oh, Loki...I don't know what to say."

"You needn't say anything. Just hearing you say 'thank you' and seeing your smile is enough for me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome...Shall we?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Loki offered Melody his arm to lean against once again as he escorted her around the palace, showing every beautiful, shining room and explaining who lived there or what it was used for. The tour may have took hours, but it helped Melody spend time with her lover, Loki. Once Loki had led her through most of the palace, he decided to show her the courtyard and the other rooms of the palace...until the couple encountered Hunter.

"Brother!" Melody beamed as she ran to Hunter.

"Sister! Thank goodness you're safe...How have you been?"

"I've been better. Loki visited me every day since I was bed-ridden."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"...Well, I guess all I can say to that is thank you, Loki. You really are a wonderful individual."

"You're welcome...So, what brings you out and about?"

"Oh, well...I was searching for Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Have you seen them, Sister?"

"Sif...and Warriors Three?...Any luck, Loki?"

"...No, I cannot say where they are because I do not know...Last time I learned, they would go train in the fields nearby. I would go there first and if they are not there, I would wait until sunset. That's when they'll return."

"Training in fields...Got it! Thank you for your help, Loki. It really means a lot."

"You're welcome, Hunter. Farewell."

"Farewell, and it's nice to see you on your feet again, Sister."

"It's nice to see you on your feet too...Take care, Brother." Hunter waved at the two before he set off to find Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Melody and Loki waited for Hunter to be out of earshot before they began talking again, "I wonder what Brother wanted them for."

"Probably wanted to join them and become an Asgardian knight himself...Other than that assumption, I really cannot say."

"Oh, well! It doesn't matter now."

"You're right...Shall we continue with your tour?"

"Of course, my Loki." Loki lead Melody around the palace, showing her the courtyard filled with beautiful flowers, wooden benches under tall, fruit-filled trees, and many, multi-colored, rose-covered arches that made tunnels. There was even one bench that sat under an ivory arch with several, thin layers of roses in many colors upon it. All of this beauty entranced Melody so well, considering that all flowers, roses especially, were her favorite because they would bloom year round and the colors were so beautiful. Loki let Melody enjoy the beauty of the courtyard, smiling at her reaction as she became entranced by its beauty once more...before she saw two servants and several maids carrying covered trays and pots full of flowers.

"Loki, what are those kind servants doing?"

"They're preparing, my dear lady."

"For what?" Melody gazed at Loki and noticed that he was hiding something. She grabbed his hand and sensed his discomfort and his secret before she prettily asked, "Loki, what are they preparing for?"

"Tis a preparation for a grand feast, a ball I might add."

"Why would Asgard be hosting a ball?...Any particular reason?"

"...Remember when I told you I discussed matters with my father?"

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"Well...I promised to prove my worth as a new prince of Asgard after I had been forgiven of my past crimes, so Father suggested inviting our allies from other kingdoms in a celebration, in this case, a ball."

"So, it's a celebration to honor you?"

"Not only to honor me and my return as a new prince of Asgard...but the celebration is for you too."

"Wait! Me?"

"Of course, my love. You are the reason I am still alive and you changed me into the man I am right now. Father thought it wise to honor you and show you that you are loved."

"Hold on a moment...Are you quite sure that I, a peasant from Asgard, can handle such a big responsibility?"

"Of course you can handle it. If I was not confident about this, do you think I would let Father suggest such an idea?"

"Well...I guess not."

"See, that's the spirit! Now, I'm sure you'll be fine and besides, you are-"

"But, Loki...I-I don't know anything about royal balls or royalty."

"This is what I feared when such an idea was first suggested, but do you wish to know what Father told me?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Father told me that you might reject the idea at first but that you shouldn't fret."

"Why?"

"I am a royal myself and I know the ins and outs of being a royal. I can teach you the skills you'll need for tonight."

"Really? You wouldn't mind teaching me?"

"No, I wouldn't mind and besides, I cannot abandon you when you need me the most."

"You're right..." Melody replied before she and Loki made it back to his bed chambers. As Melody sat on the bed, she started to feel butterflies in her stomach before Loki noticed and inquired, "Melody, whatever is the matter?"

"Oh, I'm all right, my love."

"No, you're not all right. What's wrong? You seem nervous about the ball."

"What if the guests laugh at me?"

"Why would they laugh at you?"

"I hate to admit it but I must if you are to understand my worry: I cannot dance because I was never taught...I also fear that my social status will affect my-"

"Stop and listen to me, my love," Melody calmed down before Loki continued, "Melody, no one will laugh at you."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but I assure you that no one will laugh at you...Melody, come with me over to the mirror." Loki rose from the bed and coaxed Melody to sit at the table with the mirror, adding more to the conversation, "Melody, look at yourself in that mirror and tell me what you see."

"I see...a pale, albino, Asgardian scholar and sorceress with lots of hope but lots of pain and betrayal. She wants to be loved but she nevr recieves the love and respect she deserves, except from the ones she loves the most."

"...You wish to know what I see?"

"...Surprise me, trickster."

"I see a beautiful, talented, young lady with lots of spirit, hope, and many gifts, including her empath-telepath abilities, personality, singing abilties, and beauty, inside and out," Melody started to smile as Loki continued, "I also see a young lady who gives people a second chance even when one feels they do not deserve it and I see someone who brings out the best in people, even when it seems all hope is lost for them...I love you and I want what's best for you, my beloved Melody. You can do anything you set your mind to and I believe that you will enjoy yourself tonight."

"Any reason why we are honored tonight?"

"No reason, other than that Father wishs for the two of us to be honored so that we can feel special for one night."

"That's very kind of Odin."

"Indeed, it is."

"You really think I'm ready?"

"I don't think, my darling, I know you are ready."

"That's kind of you and thank you...But, Loki, what if they do laugh?"

"They won't laugh because if they do," Loki began before he smirked and laughed, "I shall give them five reasons why they shouldn't...One, two, three, four, five!" Loki curled his fingers into a fist as he counted before he made a fist with one hand and a flat palm with the other before he punched his strecthed out palm to emphasize his words, causing Melody to giggle innocently. "And, if that doesn't work," Loki continued before saying, "Then...I shall use my sorcery against them to make them pay." Melody laughed at this as she giggled, "Oh, Loki. You do care."

"Of course I do...But I assure you, it won't come to that. They'll love you and once they understand you, they'll love you even more. This is our night to shine and take the spotlight as ours, and I'm glad to share it with someone as special as you." Loki embraced Melody and held onto her, showing her that he deeply cared about her and only hoped for the best. The embrace lasted for a few more moments before Loki exclaimed, "All right, shall we dance?"

"I'm sorry, my love, but I do not know how."

"It's quite all right. Like I've told you before, I'm a royal myself and have learned to dance since I was a young boy. Hopefully, my lessons will help you with tonight since we do have a small waltz in the dancing part of the night...Shall we try it?" Loki extended his hand out to Melody, who took it greatly and stepped in front of her beloved trickster, staring into his emerald eyes. Loki gazed down at Melody until he explained, "All right, I shall teach you how to dance...Now, you place your left hand on my shoulder like so."

"Like this?" Melody asked as she awkwardly placed her hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Yes, you got it...Now, do not be afraid if I place my right hand around your waist, my sweet." Loki soothed his beloved as he placed his hand around Melody's waist, pulling her closer to him. Melody was a little startled at being pulled closer to Loki, but she quickly came to her senses and calmed down before Loki instructed, "With your free hand, your right one, grab my left hand and keep it out staight." Melody did as the man commanded and they were in position to begin their waltz as Loki instructed, "All right, Melody. Now, we just take a few steps in tune with the melodies of the music. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I guess so..."

"Then, we shall begin," Loki began before he started to lead her, "One, two, three. One, two-Oh, Melody! Stop for a moment please." Melody stopped at Loki's command and inquired, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"You were doing just fine, but I wish to tell you a secret for you to dance more gracefully."

"I'll listen to anything you wish to tell me since I know you're just trying to help."

"Melody, the first and most important rule of ballroom dancing is this: When a male and female dance together, always let the male lead you. You were trying to lead, my dear, but you didn't know so it's quite all right."

"I should like to try again."

"You have good spirit. I shall meet your request at a second chance...Now, just mirror my movements and let your body tell you what to do...This time, close your eyes and trust that I'll guide you correctly." Melody nodded her head and closed her eyes, grasping Loki's hand as he lead her across the bedroom floor as he counted, "One, two, three...One, two, three...One, two, three..."

"One, two, three...One, two, three...Am I doing all right?"

"Yes, you are doing just fine, my dear. Just keep trusting in me and you will do just fine."

"All right...I trust you." The two continued to waltz for a couple more moments before Melody opened her eyes at Loki's instructions and looked around to see herself dancing gracefully to the rhythm of Loki's swaying. As Loki stopped their dance, Melody giggled innocently before she embraced Loki tightly and thanked him for his help, "I can dance now because of your teachings. Thank you, my love, my teacher, my king..."

"You're welcome, my love...Now, no one shall laugh at you now that you have learned how to dance. If they do, I shall make them pay."

"I know you will, and I'm happy that you'd protect me so strongly."

"Hey, it's my job and I made that promise to Hunter and you. Ever since I met you, I have never broken a promise, especially to those I cared for." As the two embraced, a knock was heard at the door and at Melody's request to 'Come in,' the person outside entered the bedroom.

"Mother, hello." Loki greeted as Frigga smiled and hugged her son, "Hello, Loki, Melody. What were you two doing while I was standing outside?"

Melody smiled at Loki before she answered, "Loki taught me how to dance for tonight's ball."

"He did? Loki, that's amazing that you could remember those lessons."

Loki smirked as he bragged, "I guess I have a good memory. It seems I don't forget easily...What brings you and Sif here?" Sif stepped foward before she spoke with Loki, "We wanted to help Melody get herself ready for the ball tonight."

"It's that time already?!"

Frigga chimed into the conversation as she explained, "We have a couple hours before the gathering, but many of our guests have arrived. I suggest you get ready too and meet with your father in the throne room."

"I will, Mother. Thank you for reminding me. I guess I'll leave you women to bond. Until we meet tonight, Melody, I'll be awaiting you. As soon as I'm done with my father, I'll escort you to the throne room."

"Okay. I'll be waiting too. Farewell, my love." Frigga strode herself over to Melody as she beamed, "How about we find a dress that will show off your eyes and hair? Maybe Sif and I could do your hair tonight."

"Of course, Frigga."

"Excellent, my dear." Frigga led Melody over to the dresses Melody noticed Loki and Sif talking. Sif handed Loki a red, leather bag with drawstrings. Loki looked inside and hugged Sif, most likely thanking her for her help for retrieving whatever was in the bag. Sif and Loki's embrace was short compared to when he hugged Melody before he left the room to freshen up for that night and meet with Odin in the throne room before the ball. Sif then joined Frigga and Melody in getting ready for that night while Melody asked the female warrior, "Sif, what was in that bag that you gave Loki?"

"Oh, it was just something from Midgard he requested me to get this morning. He knew that if he went to Midgard, he would be killed, so he requested my help."

"Oh, all right..."

"You seem nervous about tonight. Are you all right, Melody?"

"Oh, I'm all right, Sif...I just do not want to make a disaster out of this night." Frigga mediated the situation as she stated, "You won't mess up, my dear girl, and besides, this event is to honor you and Loki. You'll be fine."

"If you say so, Frigga...For a strange reason, your kind words are making me feel more at peace and I feel this weight on my shoulders being lifted."

"See, that's the spirit!" Sif exclaimed as she hugged Melody to calm her down a little. Finally, Frigga picked out a dress that fit Melody perfectly and showed her off rather well. The dress was ankle-length, and green with a blue sash and gold embroidery on the front near her cleavage, edge of the skirt, and edge of the sleeves. The dress showed off some of Melody's cleevage rather well and the best part was it showed off her neck and arms well even though it didn't cover up her scars. To cover up said scars, Melody used a quick cloaking spell just for that night; after the sun rose the next morning, her scars would reappear. Melody approved of the dress greatly and was happy that Frigga and Sif helped her pick it out. Melody went behind a screen to change out of her ivory scrub and into this emerald dress of pure beauty. Sif and Frigga talked as Melody changed, saying such things as, "Sif, my dear, you should really consider something else."

"But, I like this dress."

"I know, but maybe a dress like mine would suit you better."

"Oh, no! Thank you anyways, but I'm more comfortable wearing a dress made of armor. I'm not comfortable wearing tight, satin dresses with ruffles and bows because I am a man at heart."

"Of course, my dear." Melody waited behind the screen, having changed before stating, "All right, I'm ready now...Are you ready to see it?"

"Oh, yes, Melody. Come out and show us." Frigga commanded as Sif joined in, "Yes, my dear girl. Show us." Melody did as she was asked and showed the girls what she was wearing. The color that Loki was fond of the most showed off his beloved Melody quite well and Frigga and Sif agreed that she wear it more often.

"You look amazing, my dear." Frigga replied.

"You think so?" Melody blushed before Sif chimed in, "Think so? We know so! You look quite beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you, Sif...You and Frigga look beautiful as well."

"Oh, I'm not beautiful compared to you and Frigga!"

"Yes, you are...That silver dress you wear, Sif, shows off your dark features rather well."

"Frigga, what a sweet girl she is! Loki picked the right one, I should say...She's so sweet and kind and you know what I say, Lady Frigga?"

"What do you say, Sif?"

"I say she's a keeper!"

"Yes, and I would agree, Lady Sif...Melody, why don't you sit down in front of the mirror while Sif and I do your hair?"

"Oh, all right...Do as you wish with my hair."

"Very well, Melody." Sif beamed before she and Frigga began to mess around with it and figure out what they wanted to do with it. Finally, Sif started to braid all of Melody's long, ivory hair as Melody sat patiently awaiting for the grand reveal. After Sif was done braiding Melody's hair, the only job left was to pin the braid together in one ponytail to keep Melody's hair out of her face and to show her face off to the nine realms that came to honor her. Finally to finish off Melody's look, Melody kept her heart-shaped necklace (the one Loki gave to her previously) on around her neck, Frigga grabbed a pair of golden slippers to match Melody's dress along with two golden anklets while Sif grabbed a golden head garland with a single emerald in the center to place on Melody's head like a headband. Melody looked at herself in the mirror and satisfied with her appearance, she hugged the two women and exclaimed, "I look beautiful! Thank you, both of you! You two are the best."

"Anything for you, my dear Melody." Frigga stated before Sif explained, "After all, you're one of us now." The two women embraced each other until they heard a knock at the door, causing them to jump slightly before a voice called out, "Mother, Sif!"

"Loki, is that you?" Frigga inquired when the voice answered back, "Yes, it is...Is Melody ready yet?"

Sif giggled a little before she called out to Loki, "Yes, Loki. She is...She looks radiant in the clothes we chose for her."

"I'd like to see for myself, if you don't mind...May I come in?"

"Yes, of course, my son." Frigga replied as she opened the door for Loki. Loki was dressed very regally in his gold, horned helmet, golden armor, and green cape as he entered his bed chambers. He remarked on how beautiful Sif and Frigga were before he saw his beloved Melody go from innocent and pretty to beautiful and enchanting in a matter of moments. Just staring at Melody made Loki smile as he gasped, "Oh, Melody...You look like an angel from Valhalla. You look beautiful!"

"Thank you...You look good too."

"Shall we go?" Loki asked as he offered his hand to Melody, causing the girl to take his offer and allow him to escort her to the throne room where many guests of Asgard would be honoring her. As the couple walked down the hallways, many remarked about Melody's beauty in the clothes she wore as they showed off her features quite well. Finally, the two waited behind a pillar shrouded by a thin, golden curtain until they were announced by Odin, who was currently addressing his guests as he saw that all of his family and friends to announce were ready and in position, "Ladies and gentlemen, friends and allies of Asgard...I welcome you to this joyous celebration filled with music, laughter, and great friends. I am pleased to announce my family to you by name...I am Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, of course...Then, my wife, Queen Frigga of Asgard," As the names were called, the person whose name was called entered the room and sat down at their place in the throne room, "My most courageous warriors, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three: Fandral the Dashing, Hogun, and Volstagg...Our newest warrior alongside Sif and the Warriors Three, Hunter of Asgard...My first-born son, Thor Odinson of Asgard...And finally, I am pleased to announce my special guests and honored couple of the night: My son, Loki Odinson of Asgard, the returned prince of Asgard and his savior, Melody of Asgard." Loki and Melody took a breath before the entered from behing the curtain and walked down the long aisle, waving at everyone as they walked, until they remained standing on either side of Odin.

Melody seemed quite nervous, but just hearing the crowds cheer for her and seeing their smiling faces brought joy to her heart, thus making her nervousness go away. As Loki stood on the opposite side of Odin, she remained near Odin and remained calm as Odin announced, "My son, Loki, may have been adopted as an innocent infant, but nonetheless, he is my son and I raised and loved him as such...When he learned of his past, he may have become angry and took his anger for me out on many of you, but it was my fault for his anger and confusion...Putting the past behind us and looking towards the near future, I have forgiven Loki for making a great sacrifice: This young man was so humble and willing to give up anything in exchange for the young lady beside me, and for that sacrifice, that is enough proof to show he has changed for the better...I am pleased in Loki and I love him so much. I'm so proud of you, Loki, and I wish for the best." These words caused Loki to start tearing up as he and Odin embraced in front of the guests, causing the guests to chime in with, 'Awww!' After the sudden, short embrace from 'father to son,' Odin turned his attention to Melody as he explained to his audience, "Now, I'd like to introduce this young girl to you all...This young lady was the reason that Loki made a great sacrifice and was forgiven by many, including me. She was the young lady who saved Loki when she could've just left him to die in Jotunheim, but despite all he had done in his past, she quickly forgave him and helped him change for the better...Melody helped save someone she barely knew and was saved herself from her own, painful life. She grew up into a fine, young lady and she turned Loki into the man we always dreamed he'd become, despite her own hard life and terrible upbringing...I am honored to recognize Melody's acts of kindness and courage, which shall be the greatest in Asgard. I'm so thankful to you for helping our family become one again, and I am grateful to you." Odin and Melody stared at one another and at first, Melody hesistated to hug him, fearing he would see this as the act of a peasant, but seeing he was a kind man, she hugged him even with a crowd watching her. The crowd responded with kind remarks and a chant of 'Awww!' as she hugged the man who was known as the King of Asgard. Loki and his family and friends smiled at Melody at her kind gesture of love as she finished her embrace with Odin. Odin then instructed Melody and Loki to sit down as he finished his speech, "I welcome you all as my guests to Asgard. Please make Loki and Melody feel welcome to Asgard and enjoy their company. Once again, thank you for coming to such a jouyous gathering and please enjoy all that Asgard has to offer." The guests did as Odin had requested as they sat down and dined with the Asgardian royal family and their warriors.

Melody and Loki sat beside each other and conversed as they made their guests feel welcome in Asgard and introduced themselves. As the night dragged out, Melody became less nervous and started to enjoy her night of fame alongside her lover, Loki. As Loki talked with another prince from a neighboring kingdom, two young, twin princesses bearing bouquets of roses strode up to Melody and handed her the bouquets, causing Melody to thank them, "Oh, are these for me?"

The two girls smiled before one of them answered, "Yes, they are."

"My younger sister and I wanted to present them to you as a gift from our gardens back in Blumeheim." Melody smelled the fragerant flowers before she inquired, "Blumeheim...That is the kingdom of flowers. They are a peaceful nation, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am." The two simultaniously answered.

"...Thank you for such a heart-warming gift, and truth be told: Roses are my favorite flower."

"Glad we picked roses then."

"Glad you did too. Thank you..."

"You're welcome...Melody, was it?" The eldest girl asked before Melody replied, "Yes, I am Melody. Loki's lover and his savior."

"You love him...very much?"

"Yes, indeed I do."

"That's amazing, we mean how fast you two fell in love...The whole thing is like a love story."

"...I guess it is, my dear girls...You are princesses of Blumeheim, yes?"

"Yes!" The two girls answered.

"That's good to know...Could you tell me your names? They must be very beautiful since you two are so adorable."

"You think us adorable?"

"Yes, I do...Now, tell me your names."

"Well, I am the eldest twin of Blumeheim and my name is Leona, which means 'brave as a lioness.'" The princess of the left answered as her younger sister on the right answered, "And I am the youngest twin of Blumeheim and my name is Adelaide, which means 'noble and serene.'"

"What beautiful names!" Melody remarked as she observed the behavior of the two girls: Btoh girls had fair skin, natural red lips, and green eyes but Leona had long hair that was as orange as a Viking's, and she wore an orange dress that resembled a tigerlily's while Adelaide, on the other hand, had long chestnut hair and wore a snow white dress to resemble a lily's.

"Your name is beautiful too...Does that mean that you can sing?" Adelaide asked while her sister gazed at Melody as she giggled, "Oh, well...Anyone can sing but I don't sing, at least not in front of people."

"Leona, maybe we could convince the guests to turn their heads while Melody sings."

"Yes, sister...That may work."

"Oh, well...I don't believe that would work, my dear girls, not that it's a bad idea!...What I'm trying to say is-"

"Don't hurt yourself, my beloved Melody," Loki chimed in with a smile as he grinned at the two princesses, "Hello, Adelaide, Leona. How are things back in Blumeheim?"

"There are going quite well...Thank you for asking, Loki, you trickster." Leona joked as Adelaide giggled. Loki patted the girls heads as he remarked, "Well, I'm glad I cared for you...Have you proeperly met Melody?"

"Yes, we did. She's SO radiant and she's amazing." The two girls cheered simultaniously as Loki laughed, "That's good to know."

"If her name refers to music, maybe she could sing for us." Adelaide suggested before Leona shook her head and giggled, "Sister, you cannot force someone to do something even if their name suggests such things as music or a certain personality."

"Oh, sorry, sister." Melody thought that maybe she hurt Adelaide's feelings so she soothed the girl, "I would sing, Adelaide, but I'm very shy towards singing in front of an audience...I would be too shy to even open my mouth to sing."

"What if the guests wanted you to sing greatly?" Loki asked before Melody sighed, "I guess if they are guests here to honor me and you, I could not refuse their request." Adelaide waited a moment before she announced, "Everyone in al, the nine realms, would you like to hear Melody sing?" The guests looked around before they came a conclusion as they nodded and cheered, "Yes, please sing for us." Melody was stunned by this sudden request, but she breathed deeply and prepared to sing as her audience watched. The music began to play as a familiar, Midgardian song began to cause the girl to sing,

"(Only Hope- Mandy Moore...Credit to Original)

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope."

As Melody's song came to a close, the audience joined in a roaring applause as they gave the girl a standing ovation. Although Melody's voice was not perfect, she still had a beautiful singing voice. Loki smiled and applauded as he walked over to Melody to hug her, causing Adelaide and Leona to join him in his hug. Melody almost cried as she felt honored for the first time in her life as Loki and the two Blumeheim princesses hugged her. As she noticed the two princesses, Melody remarked in her head that Loki was good with kids and she wondered about having children with him. When Loki and the princesses released her from their embrace, Melody kept her thoughts to herself as Loki asked her to join him in a waltz as the music slowed down to a peaceful, serene waltz. Melody took Loki's hand as they made it to the center of the ballroom, getting into position before Loki lead Melody across the floor in perfect harmony with the music as Melody mirrored Loki's movements and warmed into his waltz with her. The two continued to dance as others joined them until the music ceased and applause was heard. After the dance, Loki asked Melody to take a stroll with him in the garden alone under the moonlight.

Melody joined him and they strolled through the courtyard until they decided to rest on the bench under the rose-covered arch. Loki and Melody sat under the stars overhead until Loki inturrupted and said, "Melody?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"There is a reason I brought you to the courtyard on this fine night..."

"...There is?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you...Ever since you saved my life in Jotunheim, I have changed for the better because of your kind words and even your nature...I want to thank you for everything we've been through. You seem like a partner I had alongside me in battle, someone I've known for years even though we met weeks ago...I know I should wait to ask you something as precious as this, but I fear that if I hold it off for too long, I could lose your for good," Loki got down on one knee in front of Melody as he pulled out a box from the red leather bag and asked, "Melody of Asgard, will you do me the honor of being my lover, my beloved, and my queen? Will you be my wife?" As Loki opened the box, a golden, Irish claddagh ring with diamonds and emeralds upon it was shown to Melody as she sat before Loki in shock of what he had asked her and how sudden it was. Of course, she was happy he didn't wait, but she didn't know what to say. Loki was just as shocked as she was because he had never got the guts to confess such great love to a girl before in hsi life, and now was his big chance to make sure Melody was his. Before Loki could assure Melody that she didn't have to make a choice so soon, Melody knelt and met Loki's eye level as she nodded and replied, "Loki...I will marry you and become your queen. It would be my honor because I love you so much."

"I love you too, Melody, and I hope for a peaceful life for us," Loki smirked as he slipped the ring on Melody's finger, hugging her as they both cried tears of joy. Little did they know that two individuals had seen them and boy, were they going to spill the beans for the couple. The two young children ran up to Frigga and told her of the events of the courtyard: "Lady Frigga!"  
"Oh, Adelaide, Leona! How are you?"

"We're doing fine..." Leona answered as Adelaide exclaimed, "We have some news for you."

"What news, you two?"

"We saw Loki and Melody in the garden, and he asked her a very serious question..."

"What question, you two?"

"He asked her to marry him and be his beloved queen!" Frigga grasped her mouth with her hands as she exclaimed, "Oh, that's amazing! My son, married to a beautiful, young lady with such gifts. I'm so happy for him."

"We are too!"

"Adelaide and I see Melody as a beautiful, young lady too, Lady Frigga!"

"...Be sure to keep this a secret, you eavesdroppers. Wouldn't want Loki to know that I know this information, now would you?"

"We promise..."

"Leona and I promise not to tell anyone...Our lips are sealed." Adelaide and Leona's parents called out to them before Frigga bid them farewell, "Take care of yourselves, you two!"

"We will! Goodbye, Lady Frigga!" Frigga waved the two goodbye before she and Odin departed to their bed chambers, while Loki, Melody, and many others in Asgard did so as their guests left to depart for home. Loki and Melody departed to bed after getting out of their evening clothes, climbing into their shared bed as they thought of how to break the news to their family of their engagement. This news made them fall asleep peacefully until morning...


	15. Union of Innocence & Mischief

Chapter 15: Union of Innocence & Mischief

The next day when Loki and his Melody woke up, they decided on how they should tell Odin and the others of their engagement:

"Loki, maybe we should just come clean and tell them about what happened last night after our waltz."

"And leave no room for my sneering and teasing?! Oh, my dear, you have forgotten!"

"Forgotten what, my love?"

"You have forgotten that I am that God of Mischief and 'coming clean' when I could tease them a little is not my style...Just leave the talking to me and follow with my plan. I'll sit beside you and hold your hand, so you'll now exactly what to say. You just focus on looking innocent and beautiful, as always."

"Do you always flirt so outragously?"

"Towards other girls, no. Towards you, yes!" The two shared a passionate kiss before the entered the dining hall for breakfast with the family and friends of Asgard. "Ah, good morning, Melody. Sleep well?"

"Good morning, Thor. Yes, I did sleep well, especially with my Loki by my side."

"Ah, good, good!"

Loki walked around and said 'good morning' to all of his fellow family members and comrades as they replied, "Good morning, Sif, Warriors Three."

"Good morning, Loki."

"Mother, Father, Brother, good morning."

"Good morning, Loki." Loki hugged his family before he sat down beside Melody, holding her hand so she'd know what to say if asked about the 'engagement.' Melody smiled at her fellow comrades and 'family' at the table as she dined with them, talking and laughing to make the meal more interesting until Thor asked her about a ring on her finger, "Lady Melody?"

"Yes, Brother Thor?"

"What is that ring you wear on your finger?"

"Oh, this silver one? Well, it was my mother's and it was a Hope ring. It's written in both Asgardian and Jotuheim language and it says, 'Jotunheim & Asgard: Peace be with you, Brothers of the Universe. Good things come from hard trials so always believe in Hope.' I have kept the meaning of her message alive, and it helped me meet Loki and all of you." Melody smiled as she looked down at her plain, silver, twisted ring. It had the message inscripted all the way around the ring with a small, peridot-stoned butterfly at the end of the message and it was on Melody's right ring finger. Hunter tried to intervene as he stated, "No, not your hope ring! I think Thor was talking about that gold one right there!" Melody looked down at her left rng finger and exclaimed, "Oh, gosh! How did this one get here?!"

"Stop playing around, Sister! You know how the ring got there...Who gave it to you?"

"I cannot say...I do not know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I do not know..." The joke started to take its peak as Loki started to laugh into his hands as Hunter shouted, "What's so funny, trickster? Was this one of your little pranks and illusions?!"

"...Oh, no, Hunter! This is nothing compared to what I can really do."

"How did the ring get on her finger?"

"Why are you overreacting? It's just a piece of jewelry, nothing more."

"Well, for starters, it's an elaborate piece of jewlery...Second off, it's on her LEFT ring fnger, meaning she's engaged to marry someone...So I ask of you, trickster, who gave her the ring?" Loki burst out into another fit of laughter before he explained, "Oh, how the teasing never gets old! I really loved seeing your faces!...You really wish to know how she got that ring? That's a simple answer: I gave it to her!...Go on, Melody, tell them why. I cannot wait to see their faces."

"Melody? Go on, tell us..." Hunter requested as Melody took a breath and explained, "Last night after my song and Loki and I's waltz, we made our way to the courtyard to gaze at the stars overhead under the bench and arch of roses. Loki made a promise to protect and guide me through my life in Asgard as his lover, his beloved, and his...queen. He gave me this ring, which Sif recieved from Midgard since Loki almost destroyed it, as a way to symbolize that promise. The promise was...marriage." As soon as the word 'marriage' was heard, Volstagg and Thor did a spit-take across the table, causing Loki and Melody to laugh while everyone else looked shocked, except for Sif, who retrieved the ring for Loki. Frigga may not have been surprised about the marriage proposal, but she acted surprised to fool Loki and Melody into thinking that she didn't know.

"Loki, so soon to propose? I thought you said you'd wait for a while!" Frigga gasped as Loki smiled, "Well, I couldn't hold it off any longer because anything could happen here in Asgard and I wouldn't want to lose her again...If Melody is staying in Asgard with me, I might as well let others know she's mine, so the only option was a marriage proposal and here we are!"

"Of course, darling..."

"This means we'll recieve those grandchildren we wished for, right Loki?" Odin asked as Melody beamed, "Of course. I shall bear you as many children as you wish, as long as my body is able and Loki wishes to help me bear them." Thor then rose from his seat and smiled at Melody as he laughed and embraced Melody, "Well, I guess we have a new sister and comrade with us. Welcome to the family, Melody."

"It's good to feel so honored and welcome to the royal family of Asgard, especially when I have Loki and his special family with me." Melody giggled as she returned Thor's embrace. Everyone else rose from their seats to hug the girl and welcome her to the family, the Warriors Three now understanding that Melody was Loki's forever, so they couldn't court her because her heart already belonged to Loki. Everyone seemed so excited for the couple as they showered them with hugs and praise for their engagement, with Odin and Frigga hoping for lots of grandchildren. Everyone then returned to dining as they thought of how to announce the news to the other realms so they could be invited to the wedding. Loki and Melody even offered to send someone to bring Jane Foster from Midgard to Asgard for the wedding day so she could see her future sister-in-law, since Thor wanted to marry the Midgardian scientist greatly. The group knew the wedding might take a lot of planning and work, but in the end, it'd be worth it because they'd have a king and queen married and some grandkids might come out of the marriage...

(FLASH-FOWARD: TWO MONTHS LATER- WEDDING DAY!)

Everyone was involved with hustle and bustle as they made finishing touchs to a very, special day: Loki and Melody's wedding. At Melody's request, Thor and Sif went to Midgard to bring Jane and in a rare case, Jane's friend, Darcy, back with them the night before the wedding so she could be a part of the celebration. They decided Jane and Darcy would be bridesmaids to Melody alongside Lady Sif while Jane was made the 'Maid of Honor.' The three girls that accompanied Melody wore light green bridesmaid dresses from Asgard: They were ankle-length, sleeveless and strapless, and they looked good on the girls depsite the fact they all had dark features. The girls even wore a white flower in their hair to finish off the look.

While Loki and the men were preparing for the celebration, the girls were helping Melody get ready as she prepared to marry her one and only love, Loki. When Melody was finished, her hair was wavy from the ponytail braid it was put in the night before Sif braided two side braids and pinned them together at the back of Melody's head. Melody also wore Frigga's old wedding dress from her marriage to Odin: It was a white dress with gold embroidery and a skirt that came to the floor with sleeves that covered Melody's shoulders and arms rather well; the dress also showed her cleavage and curves rather well too, making the girls become enchanted by her beauty. To finish off her look, Sif placed a golden, horned headband that looked similar to Loki's helmet but in a more feminine form that had a thin, white veil over Melody's head to shroud the back of her head and cover up her back that was revealed by the dress. With Melody fully dressed, the three bridesmaids felt homely compared to Melody, but the girl of the day reassured them that they were beautiful in her eyes, causing them to call her such things as 'sweet' and 'adorable.'

As Sif and the girls put finishing touches to Melody's look, they heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Darcy asked as a voice was heard, "It is Loki, Melod's husband-to-be." Loki was dressed in his golden armor complete with his helmet and green cape as he awaited to speak with Melody, and maybe see her in Frigga's dress.

"If you think you can just waltz in here because you're a prince, forget it!"

"And why is that, fair Darcy?"

Sif stopped messing with Melody's look before she asked the two girls, "Darcy, Jane, excuse me for a moment. Can you offer assistance to Melody if you can?"

Jane took Sif's hand and resassured her, "Of course. Darcy and I can handle this."

"Thank you," Sif thanked Jane as she started towards the door and shouted, "Loki, you are not supposed to enter. Have you ever heard the phrase, 'It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?'"

"I have heard it once before," Loki started before he smirked in a teasing manner, "...Is it a Midgardian practice or an Asgardian one?"

"Both! And another thing, stop with your teasing on what's supposed to be a joyous occasion!"

"All right, all right, I'll stop...for now."

"LOKI!"

"All right, Sif, I'll stop," Loki then asked, "May I speak with Melody?"

"Outside the door."

"Oh come on, Sif. Just for a minute!"

"You're not coming in here if I can help it!"

"Hello, Loki, my love..." Melody greeted from inside, out of view, as Loki grinned, "Greeting, Melody. Sleep well last night without me?"

"Yes, I did, but I missed your company. Apparently, it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride before the wedding, so I decided to take Sif and Jane's advice."

"I see, and I missed you too...I cannot believe the day has finally come for us to be married."

"I cannot believe it either..."

"Apparently, I didn't know that I couldn't enter my OWN bed chambers, especially when I have certain people guarding the door and-"

"I heard that, Loki Odinson! I have every right mind to come outside this door and slap you silly!"

"All right, Sif, no offense, no offense..." Loki coaxed before Melody grinned, "I cannot thank Frigga enough for lending me her dress."

"She knew it would fit you, and I'm sure it looks great on you."

"Well, you haven't seen it yet, silly."

"I know, but I've seen the dress before when Frigga told us of her marriage to Father...So, I'll see you when you walk down the aisle?"

"Yes..."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will be beautiful." From far off, Thor called out to Loki, "Loki, Father needs the two of us outside the throne room!"

"I'll be there in a moment, Brother!...I'll see you when the ceremony starts and you walk down the aisle."

"I'll be awaiting your pressence there, my love. Farewell, my king of mischief."

"Farewell, my queen of innocence." With that, Thor and Loki walked off to meet with Odin before the ceremony as Melody let the three girls put the finishing touches on her. When they had finally finished, all the girls grabbed their rose and baby's breath bouquets as Frigga led the four girls, bride and bridesmaids, down the corridors of the palace until they stopped at a golden curtain with a pillar blocking their path. They stood and waited, bridesmaids, groomsmen, and the honored maid of honor and bestman locking arms as they prepared to walk down the aisle. Jane, the maid of honor, and Thor, the bestman, locked arms as they smiled and remarked about how cute of a couple Loki and Melody were while the others did the same.

When the time came, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, depsite the fact that there was an uneven number of men to match the three girls, but it didn't matter as long as everything went according to plan. Loki stood up on the stage with Odin, their Usher, as the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered, beautiful as ever. Hunter even walked Melody down the aisle as the crowd gasped, remarking about her beauty in that white dress, and Loki smiled at Melody as he thought of how beautiful she looked. Melody smiled back at her Loki, blushing in bashfulness and humbleness as she made her way to the stage to gaze up at him in all his glory. Odin instructed his guests to sit down as he announced, "Tender greetings of joy and welcome to all of our allies and friends from the nine realms...I am pleased to invite you in this celebration of wonder and awe: The marriage union of my son, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard and his savior, Melody of Asgard. I shall take this time to listen to what they have to say as they confess their love and recite their vows...As you know, they have written vows for each other and have decided to share these vows with you. As always, Ladies first...Melody."

Melody took a deep breath as she grasped Loki's hands and laughed, "Gosh, I'm so nervous right now...I cannot believe the day has come, to finally find real, true love through you, my Loki...Loki Odinson of Asgard, you were an escaped convict from Asgard who almost died in the snow of Jotunheim when we first met, and although you had done so much wrong in your past, I forgave you because I saw pain and betrayal in your heart with my gifts of the Empath-Telepath...You only wished to prove yourself to Odin and be your brother, Thor's, equal. You too wished someone would love and respect you the way you deserved, same as me, and when you had found me and learned of my hard life, you wished to save me from the darkness I called the 'past.' When I was in danger in Jotunheim, you saved my life from those Giants and you helped me cheat death after I sacrificed my life for yours...You were a stranger I barely knew, but I now understand that our meeting was no coincidence: I needed your love and protection and for Odin's grace and mercy on you as an infant, I found you...I want to thank him for saving you but I want to thank you for saving me...You already know I love you and I wish to marry you greatly, my beloved king of mischief..."

"Loki."

"Yes, Father...Melody of Asgard, you were right when you said I was an escaped convict from Asgard, serving time for my past crimes. At first, I was not grateful for my life and what you and Odin had done for me, but now, I understand why you did it: You had faith that I was chosen for a higher purpose and you had hope in me...When it seemed all hope was lost for me, you gave me a second chance to prove myself to everyone and when I learned of your hard life, I felt obligated to help you because you helped me. I remember you sacrifice quite well and I thought you were going to die that day, but my own sacrifice to save you using anything I had left to give helped me save you and help us get this far...Our journey of love has just begun but I intend to travel down the path with you by my side, if you'll take me as yours. I love you so much, my Melody, and I wish to be with you until the end of my days..."

"Now that the two have said their vows, I shall preform the ceremony...In our land, drinking from this golden chalice symbolizes unity between the couple of the Asgardian royal family and it brings good luck to the couple through their marriage. Hopefully, this chalice will bring good luck to Loki and Melody as they begin their marriage journey...Loki Odinson, do you take Melody to be your wife in sickness or in health. For rich or poor and better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, Father Odin. I love her so much..."

"Melody of Asgard, do you take Loki to be your husband in sickness or in health. For rich or poor and better or worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, Father Odin..."

"Then, by the power vested in me by me, I pronounce you Loki Odinson and Melody husband and wife and future king and queen of Asgard...You may now drink from the chalice," Loki grasped the chalice from Odin and sipped it until it was half-empty before he handed it to Melody for her to sip it until it was empty. Then Odin announced, "As in the tradition of Midgardians, you may now kiss your bride." Loki pulled Melody into a joyful embrace as he passionately kissed her lips, causing the crowd to cheer and go wild with applause for the couple. After their kiss, Loki and Melody locked arms as they joined their family and friends in the festivities. The celebration was filled with music, laughter, and dancing as the couple joined everyone with joy. Thor and Jane danced a waltz while Hunter even asked Darcy from Midgard to dance, causing Melody to speculate with her hsuband, Loki, that Hunter might fall in love with the young, saucy, Midgardian woman. The night was filled with festive activities and special friends until the guests left for the night, leaving the Asgardian family time to catch up on lost time. As the night died down and Loki and Melody left to sleep, Thor remarked that they tell them how their 'passionate' evening went the next morning, causing the couple to smirk as they departed to their bed chambers...


	16. A Passionate Night of Teasing

Chapter 16: A Passionate Night of Teasing

**Author's Note: This chapter contains a graphic lemon between Loki Laufeyson and my OC, Melody of Asgard. This lemon is not to be seen by anyone under 13 years of age and this lemon is not for the faint of heart since I am detailed when I write lemons. If you can handle this one-shot/lemon, please enjoy and review. It really helps...If you cannot handle it, skip to chapter 17, but please review because your comments really help my writing and they have been so nice. Thank you and please enjoy!**

That night as Loki and Melody prepared for their 'honeymoon' night, they became nervous as they had never slept with each other in 'that' way, but they loved each other greatly and were willing to do anything to prove that love, even if it meant sacrificing their innocence for one night. As Loki sat on the bed, fearing the worst for that night, Melody smiled down at him in a thin, pale green nightgown and soothed, "Whatever is the matter?"

"I-I'm just thinking, my love."

"About what?"

"About tonight...I just fear that...Those men tried to hurt you in this way, and I fear I'll become just like them."

"Oh, Loki! Is that your fear? You, hurting me?"

"...Yes, I admit it. I fear I'll hurt you and I cannot hurt someone as kind as you because I love you."

"I love you too, Loki, but you won't hurt me, you know that...To put it another way: If you were a complete stranger, would I trust you enough to give you permission to take something so precious from me?"

"Melody, I understand but-"

"Do not fret about tonight, my love...I love you and I'll be all right because you are here. You are my husband now and I your wife. I promised you and Odin I'd bear children and grandchildren, and like you and Hunter, I never break my promises...I trust you, Loki, so take me as yours, my king of mischief. Take my innocence away...please." Loki stared into the eyes of his wife, 'Man, she really has beautiful, turquoise eyes and I am under her spell now...The spell of love,' Loki thought to himself as he stared at her. Loki moved several strands of hair away from her face as he smiled, taking in her beauty as he noticed the nightgown tightening around her body, showing more of her curves. "Are you sure this is what you want, Melody?"

"Yes."

"I warn you that I will tease you-"

"As always..." Melody giggled before Loki joined in with his own laughter as he calmed down, "I just don't want to hurt you, so if you feel any discomfort, let me know and I'll stop...Although tonight is supposed to be a passionate night, I wish for the best, and that includes your comfort."

"I will be fine, my love...Just take me."

"Very well...As you wish, my queen."

**Lemon Begins Here! If you don't like, don't read. If you do like, enjoy**

Loki smirked before he engulfed Melody's mouth with his own, causing her to kiss him back with the same lust and passion. The two kissed so passionately that they both started to moan as they embraced each other on top of the emerald bed sheets. Both tried to prove that they were both dominate in this situation, even though both were inexperienced in the act of 'pleasure seeking.' But, as always, Loki won the dominance battle for kissing as he french-kissed Melody and kissed down to her collar-bone, earning a moan from the innocent girl. Loki smirked against her skin as he kissed her neck and noticing a hollow spot upon it, he sucked greedily, earning him more moans from his beloved and causing the God to chuckle into her shoulder.

Eventually, Melody requested Loki take off his clothes so she could see his upper body while he slowly and intimately pulled her nightgown down, kissing more skin chastily as the dress was pulled down, past her chest, waist, and finally until it reached the floor below as it was disregarded to the floor like a dishrag. Loki blushed and smirked as his bare body was revealed when Melody helped him take off his clothes, leaving both of them bare in front of each other. In the moonlight, his skin and Melody's glowed like stars due to their fairness and ivory color. Loki's chest was not as ripped as Thor's but he was still handsome and he still had muscles that some girls would find attractive. Melody was not exactly perfect when it came to looks, but she would still be considered beautiful, what with her curved, hourglass figure and good-sized handfuls for breasts. Just looking at each other made the two long for each other even though they were both virgins. With both of them bare, the real pleasure could begin as Melody laid herself down upon the bed and prepared herself for Loki's teasing...

Loki and Melody smiled at one another as he grabbed one of her velvety breasts in his hands, earning a moan and squeal from the girl from his cold touch as he gazed at the sight underneath him, causing him to smirk. Loki kissed Melody once more before he began to tease her by using her bosom, which was bare and free to his gaze, which hopefully he could tease to cause some moans of louder quality to come forth with his teasing. Melody started to moan even louder than before as Loki took one of her hardened, sore nipples in his mouth, sucking on it greedily as he kneaded the other breast with his hand, causing Melody to grip his hair to keep him near her and to help him in his teasing. This action of passion caused Loki to smile against Melody's skin as he pleasured her beyond belief before he finally released her so she could breathe. Loki laughed as he watched his beloved breath deeply, chest heaving up and down causing her breasts to jiggle which in turn turned the God on. When Melody was done catching her breath, she prettily asked Loki to turn over and lie down on the bed for her so she could pleasure and tease him. Loki smirked as he met her request, laying down on the bed as she gripped his length in her hands and stroked it, causing the God to thrash about wildly.

Loki's hair started to become disheveled as he thrashed about, causing Melody to giggle at his reaction before he grunted, "Unhh...You are a temptress, a teasing mischief-maker like me...You're not as innocent as I thought."

"That's nothing compared to how I will tease you now." Melody smirked as she licked the tip of Loki's length, causing him to moan loudly and thrash about more wildly than ever before. Seeing his reaction and noticing from her touch that he wanted her to continue, Melody inserted more of his length in her mouth, licking and sucking on it greedily as her beloved Loki reacted to her actions handsomely, making the girl continue and smile against his skin. After moments of teasing the teaser, Melody released him as he released his seed in her mouth, causing the girl to swallow it fully and smile at her husband, who laid on the bed breathing deeply from his sudden, teasing experience. Melody climbed back onto the bed before she asked, "Loki, are you all right?"

"...Yes...I am fine," Loki breathed before he grabbed Melody and turned her over onto her back as he smirked, "I've just never...been teased like...that. Thank you...my love..."

"You're welcome." Melody responded as she laid underneath her beloved husband and king, breathing deeply as she prepared to be teased once again by him. Loki climbed off the bed and kneeled on the floor as he pushed Melody's legs apart to their fullest, staring at the slit between her legs as it was slick and sticky with clear fluid. 'She's wet...Seems I've pushed her over the edge too much.' Loki thought to himself as he smirked at his beloved, causing her to laugh at him. As Loki began to pleasure her more, something stopped him. He had heard tales of maidens during pleasure making being hurt even when great care from kind men was taken, and he even heard tales of love-making from his own mother and even she was scared the first time...Loki now felt great fear as he started to gaze at his beloved Melody, afraid he'd hurt her just like her father and other men did. Melody could sense something was wrong as she gazed at her Loki, noticing his hurt expression as she asked, "Loki, what is wrong? You were doing just fine..."

"It's nothing, my love...It's just-"

"It's just what?"

"I don't want to hurt you, my beloved. I have heard tales of maidens being hurt when great care was taken and even my own mother was scared when she and Odin preformed this task...Were we wrong to begin this?"

"No, we weren't wrong. Loki, I trust you and only you to take my innocence away. If I did not trust you, would I let you get this far?"

"...I guess not."

"See? You know I love and trust you, my Loki, and I want what's best for us. We both may be inexperienced, but hey, you sure do know how to tease a woman." Loki laughed at his wife as he smirked, "You think I did well?"

"Yes, you did well when it came to teasing me...But now, it is time for my innocence to be taken by you, my husband. I trust you, my love, and I give myself to you...I wish to bear your children and I...I love you." These kind words broke apart Loki's confusion and discomfort, causing him to return to his teasing nature as he continued to pleasure his Melody by licking and sucking her clit with his cold tongue. Melody grabbed Loki's hair once again as he pleasured her and put her in a position of pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. But before Melody could be put into her climax, Loki stopped for a moment to insert himself inside her. Melody hissed in pain as Loki inquired, "Melody, are you all right?"

"...Yes, my love. Please, continue. I'll get used to it."

"As you wish." Loki gulped as he thrust into Melody, causing them both to moan in pleasure as Melody's eyes traveled to the back of her head and she moaned, "Oh, yes...Loki, more...Oh, Valhalla! Harder! Faster!" Loki met his wife's request as he thrust more deeply and more quickly into her as she moaned underneath him. They both thought that their family could hear them as they made love, but they didn't care because they had each other. The moaning and screaming to the sky continued long into the night for several moments before Loki thrust for the final time, releasing his warm seed into Melody and bringing a shower of release upon them both. Loki and Melody laid on the bed, panting deeply as they tried to catch their breath. "Thank...you for...teasing me...my beloved Loki."

"...My pleasure...my sweet...Melody...I want to...thank you too..."

"...For what?"

"...For teasing me too and...giving me the chance to fully...prove my love for you..."

"You wouldn't have to...prove your love for me...unless I wished it...Once again...thank you."

"...You're welcome...Did I please you on this night?"

"...Yes...You did more than please me, you pleased me beyond belief..."

"You know what I suggest, my love?" Loki asked, finally catching his breath.

"What?"

"I suggest we rest after that...passionate moment."

"...Yes, let's get some rest, my love." Melody climbed into the bed with her husband, Loki, as he pulled the thinest of the covers over them, completely covering them as he wrapped his strong arms around his beloved wife. Melody snuggled into Loki's chest as she rested her head on his upper chest and wrapped her right arm around his back, resting her left hand on his lower chest as her eyes shut for the night from fatigue. Loki gazed down at Melody before he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and shut his eyes for the night as well, smirking as he kept the memory of that night in his head.

The next morning when Thor and the others, including Jane and Darcy awoke and saw Loki and Melody together, Thor remarked to Loki, "Was it just me my sweet Jane, or did I hear strange noises in the night?"

"What noises?" Melody asked prettily before Thor smirked, "Oh, I heard moans and screams of pleasure...all the way down the hall to my room where Jane and I slept...Did it go well, Brother?"

"Thor...Yes, it did go well and one day, I hope you experience that pleasure." Loki smirked as he sat down beside his Melody at the table, kissing her passionately as he watched Darcy and Hunter kiss as well after Hunter made Darcy laugh. It must've been Loki and Melody, but they were quite sure that love was in the air because Hunter finally found love. It must've been Hunter's shirt, revealing his large, ripped muscles to Darcy, who loved to see a ripped guy with a handsome face. Even though Jane and Darcy were leaving that day to return to Midgard, New Mexico to be exact, Hunter would never forget the saucy Midgardian, Darcy, and he promised to visit her often if he was able. When the two girls left, many were sad because the two were something special, but they knew they'd meet the girls again in the future. Just thinking about the future made the group of Asgardians hopeful for a bright future ahead, maybe one that included some children and grandchildren...


	17. Something Inside Me

Chapter 17: Something Inside Me

It had been several days, almost a week to be exact, since Loki and Melody had their 'intimate' encounter after their wedding; Melody and Loki still remembered that night greatly and hadn't forgotten it, not even for a second. The two had only been married for a few days but it seemed as though they had been married for years and years. Overall, the two loved each other and their love was going strong, even on one, faithful day...

Sif and Melody walked through the palace, Sif in her armor and Melody in one of her green dresses as they bonded together. Even after several days, the two had become sisters, almost blood-related in terms of their bond of friendship and sisterly love. Sif cared for Melody greatly and wished to protect her as an elder sister would, even if the two were not related. As they walked and talked, they started to bond even more because talking always helped with their bond; it helped them understand one another:

"So, how did it go?"

"How did what go, Sister Sif?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I know what you mean, but you haven't said it!" Melody giggled in a sing-song voice before Sif exclaimed, "I meant about you and Loki, alone, under the moonlight...bare-"

"All right, I'll tell you, but please keep your voice down about it...Anyway, why do you wish to know?"

"...Umm-No reason, just curious. Women are quite nosy, you know."

"Sif..." Melody whined in a sarcastic voice and a 'I-know-you're-lying' look before Sif confessed in a whisper, "I'm in love with someone, and his name is...F-A-N-D-R-A-L."

"Fandral!? I knew it!" Melody shouted triumphantly before Sif clasped her mouth shut and hissed, "Be quiet! Would you want all of Asgard to hear?! Fandral doesn't know I love him!"

"...Right, sorry. I guess it's the younger sister instinct, huh?"

"...Yes, I guess so...Besides, I wanted to know how your evening went with Loki so I could...pleasure Fandral a little."

"Oh! So you wish to...'court' him?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't that his job, though?"

"What Fandral doesn't know won't kill him...So tell me, how did it go?" Melody let loose some short, girlish giggles before she sat down on a bench with Sif and explained, "Under the moonlight, Loki was so handsome and he even called me a beauty to behold...We were both bare and in each other's arms...I guess I cannot really explain it unless it's happening again, but what I can tell you is that losing my innocence to Loki was magical...If you want some romantic advice, I suggest you talk with a fortuneteller of love, but if you wish to know about love-making...All I can say is that you understand your lover before you 'tease' him. The more you understand each other, the more enjoyable the night will be, and then when the time is right...You will know you have found 'the one.'"

"That's comforting coming from you, Melody...I cannot thank you enough for your thoughtful advice."

"You're welcome and thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening and heeding my advice..." Melody started to rise from the bench before she collapsed to the ground, giving Sif very little time to react but luckily, Sif caught the young lady before her head hit the ground. "Lady Melody, are you all right?"

"...Sif, what happened to me?"

"You collapsed...Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Sif felt Melody's head and exclaimed, "Melody, you have a fever! Are you ill?"

"No, I don;t believe so, at least not to my knowldege."

"It's probably a new illness in Asgard!...Do I need to call for a healer?"

"No...I'll be all right. I just need some rest and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes, some bed rest could do me some good from Loki and I's passionate moments."

"Should I escort ou back to your room or can you manage?"

"I-I can manage, but thank you, Sif. You're always so kind to me."

"You're Loki's wife and I'm his fellow comrade. I feel obligated yet honored to assist him and his family in any way...You take good care of yourself now, okay?"

"All right...Farewell, Sif."

"Farewell, Melody." Melody waited until Sif was out of view and earshot before she departed to her bed chambers groggily. As soon as Melody sat on the bed, she threw herself upon it without a second thought before she felt butterflies in her stomach. Then, Melody started to see the color red as she stared at the shining, gold ceiling, which caused her to feel quite ill. Melody quickly rose from the bed and sprinted to a basin near the back of the room, vomiting violently and excessively in it. This pattern of gasping for air and vomiting continued until a knock was heard at the door and a voice called out, "Melody, are you in there?"

Melody waited a moment before answering, "Yes, Loki, my love! I'm in here!"

"Sif told me about how you almost collapsed in the courtyard. Are you sure you're not ill?"

"Yes...I'm sure I'm healthy...I'll be...fine."

"May I come inside?"

"...Yes, I guess." The door opened and Loki entered in his normal palace clothes. He loocked around for Melody and saw no one as he questioned, "Melody? Are you sure you're in here? I can hear you but I do not see you...Where are you?" As soon as Loki finished his sentence, he heard Melody gasp for air and vomit, causing him to run to her in a panic as he soothed, "Melody, are you all right?" Loki held his wife as she vomited, patting her back soothingly and reassuring her that he was here for, 'in sickness or in health.'

Melody wipped her mouth with the back of her hand to remove the vomit from it as she explained to her husband, "I don't know what's wrong with me...I cannot explain this. I-I was all right this morning-"

"Maybe Sif was right when she said a new illness could have struck Asgard...Maybe you have caught such an ilness."

"Maybe...," Melody began to agree before she felt her stomach and felt something inside her, something that should not have been there before. Melody's empath-telepath powers started to activate as she felt her stomach, feeling and seeing thoughts and emotions that were not her own as her face contorting into a face of fear as Loki watched in concern and worry. Melody turned slightly to face Loki before she expalined, "Something's wrong..."

"What is? What has happened, my love?"

"Loki, I feel a pressense inside me, something that shouldn't be there, and it's allowing me to see things and feel things that are not of my own mind...You don't suppose you made an enemy in your thirst for revenge and that they could...control me somehow, could they?"

"I don't have any knowledge of an enemy of mine...If it is an enemy I made, I won't let them take you from me. I will protect you!"

"I know you will...Should we warn the others?"

"No...May I examine you myself, maybe to see if I can sense what is inside you?"

"Anything you do helps, so yes...By all means, examine me." Loki requested Melody sit on the edge of their bed, which caused the girl to meet his request. Loki knelt to the ground in fear as he felt Melody's stomach...and felt the pressence she described inside her. Loki too had a face that contorted into a face of fear and worry as he saw the small form, a small form growing inside of his wife. The form was small and had just formed, most accurately days ago, and it only consisted of eyes and a small body that had much time to form before it was ready to become anything. Nevertheless, it was still a life growing inside of Melody, treating her as its protective cocoon until it could come out into the world and reveal itself. Loki removed his hands from Melody's stomach as he made his way to his bookshelf, desperately searching for a book until he found it: It was an ivory book with a body sketched into it. It was a collection of medical knowldege from both Asgard and Midgard, all formed together to make a book of all medical knowldege so far. Loki started to mutter to himself as he noticed symptoms Melody showed over the past few days and matched to them to a description in the book, "Let's see...Food cravings...Excessive vomiting in morning hours...diffiuculty sleeping..."

"Whatever are you talking about, Loki? Loki?!"

"These symptoms may be a sign of..." Loki read aloud before he slammed the book shut and placed it on the desk, grasping his head in worry as Melody stared at him and inquired, "What is it, my love? What did you see?"

"...I-umm-" Loki stuttered before Melody cupped his face in her hands and soothed, "Loki...You know that you can tell me anything, so I ask of you: What did you see?"

"I...saw a small, innocent lifeform...growing inside you...and I think I know how this came about!"

"Loki...Are you saying our intimate night after the wedding-You don't mean I'm-That we-"

"That's exactly what I mean, my love. You are with child because of me, our child, I might add!"

"I'm with child?...You're not angry with me, are you?"

"...No. Why would you ever think that!?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's just...it's happening all so quickly. Love, Marriage, Children...It's all happening so fast I cannot even stop and think...I guess I'm just nervous about being a mother and I wanted to make sure you weren't angry at me for this."

"I cannot blame you for this because it's not your fault...We both wanted children, right?"

"Yes, I've always wanted children."

"See? That means that we still have hope of being great parents! I understand why you are nervous, believe me, I should know, but that worry cannot be helped. The child is here and we must help it along until it is born. To tell you the truth, I'm quite proud of you!"

"Thank you...Do you know what it is yet?"

"I cannot say for another few months...In fact, let's just keep the sex of our child secret until it's born, does that sound right?"

"...I agree with you, my trickster. Our child will be revealed in due time...What would you like it to be?"

"Well, personally, I would prefer a son to carry the family name, but I guess a daughter would not be so bad...After all, she can prove her worth just as Sif did."

"You're right, my love..."

"And you?"

"...Honestly, I do not favor one sex over the other. I feel that as long as the child is healthy, the sex shouldn't matter."

"Good, interesting answer!"

"Thank you, " Melody giggled before she asked, "Loki, should we tell the others?"

"Umm...Let's wait a while and tell them tonight...I would like to see the look on their faces when we break the news to them. No teasing for tonight."

"Not even a little!?"

"...Well, maybe a little teasing."

"Oh, you tease!"

"I know...Guilty as charged!" Loki smirked before the two broke out into a fit of laughter. The two then resumed to finding names for their son or daughter as they remained concealed in their bed chambers until the real fun began...at supper in the dining hall with Loki's family, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

Loki and Melody went inside the dining hall with straight faces, refusing to say anything about the 'baby' until the question was asked. As soon as Loki and Melody took a seat beside each other, Sif was the first to speak, "Ah, Lady Melody! Are you all right, milady?"

"Yes, thank you for your kind advice. Loki helped me rest and I'm feeling quite safe now that I know what's wrong...Must have been something I ate, I guess."

"Maybe...I'm sure it wasn't the cooks fault, though. They didn't know..."

"Of course it wasn't their fault and quite frankly, I do not blame them for my sudden illness. But, I'm all right now, so it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"I guess not if you feel and look fine."

"That's the spirit!" Melody exclaimed joyfully before she was offered wine from a servant, at which she kindly replied, "No, thank you, kind servant. I have lost taste for it since thsi morning."

"Since this morning?! Melody, are you sure you are not ill, my dear? You don't seem like yourself..." Thor stated before Melody answered, "I'm fine, really I am...I just collapsed in the courtyard while Sif and I talked, that's all, but I'm all right now so don't fret about me." Melody peered down at the floor before Hunter mused without taking his gaze from Melody, "You're lying to us, Melody..."

"Am I, Brother?"

"Yes, you are..."

"How do you know I'm lying!?"

"Well, first off, you shouted back to me, clearly stating that you had something to hide..."

"Oh..."

"Second off, my eyes never lie and I just saw something in your future, so I ask of you: What is it that you and Loki are hiding from us?" Loki and Melody knew they couldn't hide the secret any longer, so they both decided to do the right thing and come clean, with Melody expalining everything, "You all remember when I told you of Loki and I's passionate moment the night of our wedding?"

Thor shook his head and nodded, "Yes, we remember, but what does this have to do with you collapsing in the courtyard!?"

"Brother, please just bear with her." Loki suggested as Thor nodded and commanded softly, "Continue, Melody."

"...Loki and I noticed a small lifeform inside of me moments after i collapsed and it was...a small child, Loki and I's child to be exact." Everyone's mouth opened and turned into small O's as they dropped whatever they wore holding. Thor almost did another spit-take and Volstagg almost choked on his meal, causing Loki and Melody to laugh at their reactions to the news. "Loki, she is-Melody, you are-" Frigga gasped before Loki calmed her, "Yes, Mother, she is with child...A new heir to Asgard, I should say."

"I guess we'll recieve those grandchildren early, won't we, Odin?"

Odin, for the first time in a long time, smiled as he replied, "Indeed, we will, Frigga." Sif rose from the table and embraced Melody, careful not to hurt the forming child as she squealed like a school girl and said, "I'm so happy for you, Melody and Loki! What wil your child be?"

"That will be reaveled in due time..." Melody giggled as Hunter remarked, "Fortunately, I have foresight, so I've got you all beat!"

"You better not use your powers to know the sex of the child before us, Brother. You have to make it fair for everyone, including Loki and me."

"But, Sister-"

"BROTHER!"

"All right, all right...I promise not to use my powers...unless I keep those secrets to myself."

"If you do use your powers, you better keep your mouth shut!"

"I will, I promise...Mother."

"I heard that!"

"Well, it takes one to know one, so you'd better get used to being called that. I'm sure you'll be a great mother, as you will be a great father, Loki." Loki stared at the floor in pain before he calmed down to look up and reply, "Hunter...I shall be the best father to this child. I will not make the same mistakes my father, Laufey, and Melody's father, Caius, made. I will provide and protect my child and its mother if it's the last thing I do."

"I know you will, Loki, and you never break a promise..."

"You're right, my friend. I don't."

Frigga took a deep breath from learning of her future grandchild before she explained, "Well, I suggest we make sure Melody stays healthy throughout this journey of motherhood until this child is born...Melody, I suggest plenty of bed rest and great care if this child is to be healthy. It won't require much, but you must be careful with what you do."

"Understood, Lady Frigga."

"In the meantime, we shall help Melody with her journey. After all, the child will become one of us someday and we must prepare them for their life as a prince of Asgard...I'm so happy for you!" Sif chimed in as she embraced Melody once more like an elder sister would, causing Melody to cry tears of joy and explain, "I'm happy too, to know that I have a family who loves me and is willing to protect me and the unborn child, the child of Loki Laufeyson."

"Well, you needn't worry because we'll always be here for you, even in your hardest trials."

"I cannot thank you enough for your help and guidance...Thank you."

"The only thanks we deserve is seeing your sweet smile and hearing your kind words: That's our thanks."

"Once again, thank you. It's really kind of you."

"You're welcome..." The group returned to dining together as they decided on ways to help Melody throughout her pregnancy. It would be a long period of nine months, each with difficult trials and paths ahead, but in the end, a child would come out of this and it would be worth it...


	18. Tales of Asgardian Trimesters

Chapter 18: Tales of Asgardian Trimesters

(1st Trimester = Months 1-3):

The first trimester was the trimester that required lots of planning and organization, as well as wonder and confusion. Using the book from Loki's bedroom as a guide, Loki, Melody, and the others followed the instructions inside the book so they could Melody make a healthy preganancy. Melody was expected to eat foods that fit with the descriptions in the book, and she was also expected not to drink alcohol, or in this case Asgardian wine, which she agreed to immediately. The group was also busy finding 'suitable' furniture for a nursery so that Loki and Melody could raise the child themselves because after all, even though they were busy being royalty, the child expected needed love and care and these proud, expecting parents were going to give the child the life it deserved. Loki was determined **NOT **to fail as a father just like Caius and Laufey did, and Melody was going to help Loki go down the right path. Everyone was willing to do their part in helping Melody with her preganancy, which made Melody grateful for their help and guidance.

Some of the Warriors Three, mainly the guys, piched in by preforming small, simple, harmless rituals of good luck for Melody and the baby, which in turn made Melody and Loki laugh as the rituals were preformed. While Melody still had morning sickness during her first trimester, Loki and Sif noticed a pattern: Since Melody collapsed in the courtyard, she has had morning sickness, but there was a catch to this. On the day Melody collapsed, she had it, and the next day she didn't. Loki specualted a theory that Melody's morning sickness would be there one day, and gone the next, so he decided to try his theory through means of observation. Boy, was his theory right! Melody would have morning sickness one day and then the next, she didn't. This allowed her comrades and fellow family members to predict when she'd get sick again...Although the first trimester was filled with stress over Melody's health and safety, stressed quite well by Odin and Loki, as well as the future of the expected baby, in the end, the pregnancy would be worth it...

(2nd Trimester = Months 4-6)

The second trimester was not as stressful but it was more or less...relaxed. Melody got over her morning sickness two days before the second trimester, giving her family and friends time to breathe and calm down. Stress was still put on people about Melody's health and safety, but it was not as strict as before. Within a week after the second trimseter began, Melody's stomach started to show that she was pregnant unlike in the first trimester where you didn't even know she was pregnant unless she told you. The nursery for the expected child was finished, and it looked wonderful. Inside it was a crib, a window seat that could be used as a bed, a rocking chair, and a book shelf ful of toys and small books. The room was green for the tome being because the gender of the child was unknown...until it was born. Loki and Melody decided to wait until the child was born before they revealed the child's gender. Sif and Frigga even helped Melody find some of Loki's old baby clothes for the expected child and they were willing to help Melody with anything she needed them for.

When the announcement was made of Melody's preganancy, all the kingdoms of the nine realms offered their good luck and congradulations to the expecting parents. Some kingdoms sent small gifts for Melody to help in her pregnancy and each had special properties. Others wrote letters or sent great healers to Asgard to make sure the baby was developing all right. All in all, everyone was happy and excited for the couple and they hoped for the best pregnancy for the couple.

By this point in time, Melody and Loki could see their child with their magic and could even read the child's thoughts. The child could also hear his parents and pinpoint who was who as well as read their thoughts too, meaning that the child was most likely a Telepath like both parents. Melody and Loki were over-joyed that the child could hear them and others and could pinpoint who was who. However, they often made people who shouted, argued, or cursed in front of Melody move away from her to prevent the child from hearing the arguement. Melody and Loki even debated on whether the child was also an Empath, but they would leave the option up for discussion when the child was born. Loki and Melody knew the child would be half-Asgardian, and mostly Jotun, which made Loki uncomfortable. 'What if the child hates me for its heritage? Can I live with myself if I tell him the truth,' Loki thought to himself as he gazed at Melody, who in return comforted him, "The child will not hate you for your heritage and mine because it's not our fault. We didn't ask to be Jotun, Loki, so the child will understand...In due time, the child will wish to know our heritage and when this time comes, we shall tell him the truth."

"But will he understand and accept it? Will be be grateful to us for giving him life or will he turn out just like me: Evil, ungrateful, selfish-"

"Stop, Loki! Stop berating yourself for something you cannot control, and that includes 'heritage.' Why do you fear being a father alongside me?"

"I fear I may...I fear I'll ruin it!"

"Ruin what?"

"The child's life...My father abandoned me as an infant for being too small and your father beat you to death every day since you were eight for being yourself. I fear I'll screw it up!"

"You won't screw it up, Loki...I know you, and I know you love me and the child, don't you?"

"Of course I love you and the child...Why wouldn't I?"

"Then, there is still hope for you being a father. You will outshine Laufey and Caius when it comes to parenthood and I have faith that the child will see your goodness and keep that same goodness in his heart too...Trust me, my darling, the child will be strong and brave as you, and the child will understand, so stop fretting about the future when you barely understand it...can you promise to accept the fact that maybe the child will be frightened at first but that he'll understand?"

"...Yes, I can accept the fact."

"That's my Loki! Now, what do you say we speak to the child, all right?"

"...I like that idea, very much." Melody giggled before she whispered, "Hello, hello in there! My name is Melody of Asgard and I'm your mother. I have high hopes for you, my beautiful child...," Melody began before she read the child's thoughts and requested, "Loki, he wishs to hear your voice too. He loves the sound of your laughter..." Loki hesistated for a moment before he smiled back at his pregnant wife and called out, "Hello, little one...I'm your father, Prince Loki of Asgard." Loki laughed as the tender scene played out, causing the child to communicate as Melody told Loki, "The child says...'My father's laughter is the greatest I've ever heard...My mother sounds kind and gentle, so I have faith in her hopes for me. I wish I could see you two and see your smiling faces, but alas, I cannot until I'm born.'"

"What else is the child saying, Melody?"

Melody laughed and shed several, silent tears before she giggled, "...The child says, 'Sorry for kicking you last night, Mother. I got scared in the darkness and wanted you to keep me company. I am very active right now and I'm sorry for your discomfort, please forgive me.'"

"The child is so forgiving and precious, even when it hasn't seen us...Children are such precious things and I didn't open my eyes to see that until now...Any ideas for names?"

"Oh...Well, I have some names floating about in my head from both Asgard and Midgard."

"Tell me what you came up with."

"Well, if we have a son and a new Asgardian heir, his name shall be...'Hart' or it could be 'Blake'."

"Why 'Hart' or 'Blake?'"

"Why not? Hart means 'strong, stag, or brave' in Midgardian language and it has a double meaning. It could mean strong in Midgardian language or it could mean 'heart' as in empathy or love...Blake means 'pale, dark, or black' in Midgardian language and it fits because who knows? The child may inherit your raven hair and our fair skin."

"I like it...I really like those names. And if it's a daughter?"

"If it is a daughter, I have the perfect name...Esperanza or Bertilde."

"May I ask why?"

"Of course you can...You might as well learn what the names mean before we choose a name, right?"

"Right...Please continue."

"Very well, my king...Esperanza means 'hope' in Midgardian language, and I'm sorry I've only been using Midgadrian names so far, but it fits, doesn't it? Also, Bertilde means 'beautiful warrior maiden' in **OUR** language, so it means she could prove her worth like Sif did years ago. Symbolic, huh?"

"Yes, I guess they do fit and are symbolic...Continue with your explanation."

"I chose a name that meant 'hope' because you were a convict turned good and I came out of a past full of darkness and betrayal. Our goals were accomplished because we still had hope for a brighter future."

"That's correct, my dear Melody."

"Well, to it another way: With this child on the way, they will be our hope and legacy, yes?"

"Yes, I believe the child is...I must say, I like your choices for names. They're perfect and they all have symbolic meaning."

"Thank you...It took some help and work with Frigga and Sif, but we managed."

"Well, I'm grateful to them and you for choosing such wonderful names."

"Will we decide when the child is born?"

"...Yes, we shall decide at the birth."

"I hope it's a safe procedure and I hope our child is born healthy."

"It will be because you have taken such a responsibilty so seriously and we've taken advice from a book so well, nothing could go wrong now. I'm sure the procedure will be safe and successful."

"I love you, my Loki, and I want to thank you for giving me the chance to be a mother."

"I love you too, my Melody, and I want to thank you for making me a better man and now, a loving father." Loki kissed Melody passionately, careful not to hurt the baby as he carressed her against him. Just seeing the two bond with the unborn child was a tender scene and it made every moment with the couple a joy to be around...

(3rd Trimester = Months 7-9)

By this time, the third trimester, Melody wasn't getting much bed-rest because of her oversized belly weight and the baby kept her up with its kicking. Each and every time her baby kicked, Melody always let Loki and the others feel the child's movements, and each and every time, Loki showed loving, genuine affection to the unborn baby. Thor and the others would feel Melody's stomach and smile at her in awe and amazement as she beamed a smail back at them. Odin even smiled when he felt the child kicking, causing others to laugh at his reaction as he would retort back with, "This is my granchild for goodness sake! I deserve to be joyful for this!" Loki and Melody would laugh when this would happen as Loki would sit behind Melody, cupping her belly in his hands as he kissed her lovingly, feeling his child kicking and knowing it was quite active. 'Maybe the child will be a studious person like both of its parents, a magician to be exact. Or maybe it'll also be a mischief maker such as myself...I cannot really say until the child is born, so I'll leave this thought to rest.' Loki thought to himself as he felt the child. "I know what you're thinking, my love, and I agree with you. The child may be a little mischief maker like you." Melody mused as she giggled, causing Loki to smile and laugh at her.

When Loki and Melody were alone in their bed chambers, he would show affection to the unborn child that he wouldn't show around his comrades, not because he cared about their opinions, he didn't! But, he wished to take these moments of love and affection into a more private place, and what a better place than the place where he and Melody slept! Each night alone with the God of Mischief was tender when he talked to the child and each gesture of kindness and love was touching and heart-warming to both Loki and Melody. Every moment was precious to the two and they greatly enjoyed talking to the child alone so they could read their child's thoughts and understand the unborn baby better so their bond would be strengthened to its strongest when the child was born. Although it was a long way off before the child was to be born, Loki and Melody were excited for the birth and they couldn't wait until they saw what the child looked like, meaning that they wondered what traits the child would inherit. Loki's ebony hair? Melody's eyes? Their shared, fair skin? Who knows?! They would never know until the child was born...


	19. The Time Has Come!

Chapter 19: The Time Has Come!

The last few days of Melody's pregnancy were a sight to behold. Melody still had not gotten enough rest since the third trimester, which she was till currently in and was a couple weeks away from child labor, but with her Loki, she could rest peacefully. Loki still talked to the child privately with Melody in their bed chambers, as he always did since day one, but on this day, Loki and Melody decided to spend some quality time with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three by a nice, warm fire as they reflected on Melody's pregnancy, which for the first time was going quite well. Loki sat behind Melody, cupping her belly in hsi hands as she wrapped her arms around his hands, holding his hands close to her stomach for warmth and protection. The tender scene brought a choked-up feeling to the comrades alongside the couple, and they were determined to be of any help to Melody.

"Where's Frigga and Odin, my darling? Shouldn't they be here?" Melody inquired out of the blue before Loki smiled, "They'll be all right. Odin is meeting with the Asgardian Council and Frigga is in the city of Asgard tending to the sick with a select few of our healers...But, you needn't worry, my precious songbird, you'll be all right."

"Oh, all right...I was just concerned about where they were."

"Don't worry. We're all here for you."

"Besides, melody," Thor began as he rose from his seat and paced the room, "You aren't due for another couple weeks. You'll be fine."

"Who's to say she couldn't give birth right now?" Fandral remarked before Loki shouted, "Don't curse her, you idiot! What if she was to give birth?!"

"Loki, please don't shout in front of the baby." Melody pleaded before Loki sighed and calmed down, "You're right, my apologies...I'm sorry you had to hear that, little one." melody placed a hand on her stomach as she smiled, "The child says, 'I forgive you, Father, and I cannot wait until I am born so I can see your faces.'"

"The child can talk!?" Sif exclaimed before Melody explained, "Loki and I are Telepaths and Magicians, Lady Sif. We can only hear the child's thoughts and he can hear ours."

"You mean the child is a-That it's-" Sif stuttered before Loki reassured her, "Yes, Sif. The child is a Telepath as well, and a good one for such a young age, I should say." Melody felt the child kick as she beckoned everyone to come near her and feel it, causing smiles to beam on their faces, even on Hogun who never smiled at all. The moment was so tender and dear to them all, protecting and loving a child they barely knew. This scene played out until Melody tried to rise from her seat, cauisng Loki to ask, "Melody, where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going to walk around this room. I have to keep my strength up, especially in my legs."

"Let Sif and I help you."

"All right..." Melody allowed Sif and Loki to help her up, using them as balance bars to lean against until she could stand on her own. As soon as Melody started to take a step foward, she felt a pain in her abdomen and grasped onto it for dear life, wincing and screaming in pain. Panicked and scared for Melody, everyone hopped ou of their seats and ran to her, forming a small semi-circle around her as Loki and Sif held her up. "I'm all right, everyone...Jut a pain in my abdomen, that's all."

"Are you sure you're all right, Milady?" Sif asked as Melody replied, "Oh, I'm fine. I just need to wa-AHHH!" Melody screamed as the pain came again and caused Melody to wince in pain and grasp her stomach, causing her strenght to wane and her legs to give way. As Melody collapsed, Loki reached out and caught her, cradling her in his arms as she hissed in pain and screamed. "Melody, you'll be all rgith," Loki soothed her before he commanded worridly, "Someone, go get a healer, please!"

"I'll go!" Hogun answered as he sprinted down the hall to find somone, anyone who could help while the others helped Melody to a nearby seat, with Loki guarding her vigilantly, "Melody, are you all right?"

"...Yes, Loki, my darling...I'm fine-Ahhh!"

"Melody!"

"...It's just minor pain...I'll be all righ-" Melody began to sooth her comrades before she felt something wet run down her legs, soaking the floor below. Everyone was taken aback at this as Thor gasped, "Water...from her body."

"That's not water, Thor." Sif whispered as her gaze remained fized on Melody.

"Then what is it?" Volstagg shouted before Loki retorted, "Please do not yell in front of my wife! The child can hear us..."

"Loki..." Melody called out in a shaky breath, grasping onto his arm for dear life as he inquired, "What's wrong, my love?"

"I-I think...Ahhh! I think it's time...It's time..." Those words ran through Loki's head like a CD put on replay, 'It's time...It's time.' The syllables of that phrase going around until Loki caught on to what was going on: The baby was here and it was to be born NOW! Loki looked on and held his wife as he explained to the Asgardians he called comrades, "The baby...It's ready to be born at this moment."

"Nice job, Fandral!"

"Nice job, what, Volstagg?!"

"You just cursed her to have this baby! Nice job!"

"This isn't my fault, you square-headed fattie! That baby wanted to be born so it could see its parents, and you're blaming me?!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Both of you, shut it," Sif shouted over them to shut them up before she said, "We need a healer immediately for a safe delivery of this child."

"I found someone who is a fellow healer...She can help us." Hogun announced as he returned with a young woman. She was pretty depsite the fact she was very plain and homely. Her hair was strawberry-blonde, short and disheveled, eyes that were brown as soil, and skin as olive as gold. She wore all white and looked to be some sort of nun, but she was a healer nonetheless and this group needed anyone who could help Melody give birth. Loki held his wife as he pleaded with the young lady, "Please, kind nurse, help my wife...I beg of you, help her."

"I will help since you are members of the royal family. My family has served the Asgardian royal family since the family was established and I offer you my help if you need it."

"What is your name, kind servant?"

"My name is Revena, Sire."

"Revena, please help my wife."

"This is Melody, correct? The woman you married months ago. Loki?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"I am a nurse and have helped women in labor alongside my mother, so I know the procedure."

"Who is your mother, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Her name is Hildagard, one of the best healers in all of Asgard. She helped Melody once before and now it's my turn. She's with Frigga, so you'll just have to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can...What do you need me to do?"

"Carry her to the healing room where she was found when you returned. Place her on the bed and stay wih her." Loki lifted his wife into his arms as he asked Revena, "Do you require any supplies for this procedure?"

"I do...Hogun, I need ou to fetch some warm water to bathe the baby."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Volstagg, I need you to fetch some rags, lots of rags! There will be some much blood shed when this is over."

"Wait! Blood?!" Thor exclaimed as Revena shouted, "We don't have all day, Prince Thor, so I suggest you move that frock and help Loki. This baby is coming whether you want it to or not, so I suggest you pay attention and stop gawking!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"Revena, here's that water you requested!" Hogun called out as he handed Revena a jug of warm water, causing Revena to take it and say, "Thank you, Hogun."

"Revena, here are the rags!"

"Thank you, Volstagg!...Now, I need someone to inform the King and Queen. They must know of this!"

"I'll go to Odin Allfather." Hogun bowed as he answered Revena's request.

"I guess I'll go to Frigga." Volstagg announced as too bowed.

"Thank you, you two, and good luck!" With that, Volstagg and Hogun ran off to deliver the message of the birth to the child's grandparents. Revena then turned her attention to Melody, who was currently lying on the bed with her legs apart, screaming bloddy murder while the others, except Loki, were outside. Loki tried his best to calm her, which worked wonders on her screaming as he soothed her. Revena then commanded people to help her, "Sif, Thor, Hunter, I need your help with the procedure."

"Yes, ma'am!" The three responded as Revena turned to Loki and said, "Loki, you are the child's father, so I suggest you stay with your wife in this dire hour."

"Yes, Revena. I will not leave my wife!"

"Good answer...Fandral, you stay outside the door until the procedure is done or the grandparents return. In other words, you are a look-out."

"I'm honored to protect Melody and the child."

"Good answer, it seems as though you men learn fast...Putting that aside, shall we begin?"

"Yes, just command us and we'll listen, Lady Revena." Sif responded as everyone got into position. Loki and Thor held Melody's hand and kind of held her down on the bed while Hunter and Sif stood by for further instructions. Revena neared closer to Melody, telling her to push as hard as she could, "All right, Lady Melody. I need you yo push as hard as you can on three...One, two, three, push!" Melody pushed as fast as she could, just hoping the pain would end as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't dare shout that she hated Loki because they decided to fornicate that night on their wedding, so she didn't blame him for this. Instead, she pleaded that her pain end and that he would never leave her and the child. Loki reassured her that he wouldn't leave as he and Thor held her hands, most likely their hands were broken from grasping them tightly for dear life, helping to hold Melody down to the bed so she wouldn't spaz out and break her neck or worse. Sif and Hunter watched in worry as they saw Fandral outside the door, panicking and almost having a heart attack from the screams heard.

It seemed like hours went by before Melody stopped screaming, releasing Thor and Loki's hands as a small cry was heard. Revena held a small, blood-soaked baby in her arms, leading it to the water to be cleaned off as Sif cut the cord on the child's abdomen with a small, hunting knife. Luckily, both mother and baby were unharmed and safe; there were no complications during the birth and everything was all right. When Revena was done cleaning the baby and wrapped him in an emerald blanket, Melody inquired, "What is the sex of the child, dearest Revena?"

"Tis a beautiful child, Milady...A son."

"You hear that, Loki? We have a new heir." Melody smiled as she stared at her Loki, who was overcome with joy from watching the birth take place. Loki laughed before he smiled back and replied, "I heard...and I'm so happy for you. Thank you for giving me a healthy son, my precious Melody."

"You're welcome, my darling..." Melody and Loki shared a passionate embrace before they kissed. After that moment, Revena made a 'Ahem' noise before remarking, "Here you are, your son." In that moment, Revena smiled as she handed the bundle to the proud parents. Melody took the bundle and held the precious child gently as Loki sat beside Melody on the bed, staring at the baby boy as it had its eyes closed. Loki placed a gentle hand on the baby's head as Revena instructed Hunter, Thor, and Sif to leave the couple alone to bond with the child. The three did as was requested and left but Revena then turned to the couple and explained, "I know you wish to be alone with your son, but if any difficulties arise, inform me immediately and I'll come to your aid...Farewell, Sire."

"Thank you, Revena, for helping my son and wife."

"You're welcome and I'm quite honored to help Asgardian royalty, just as Hildagard does."

"I cannot thank you enough for helping, even if it did hurt." Melody laughed, causing Revena to laugh as she smirked, "I know how bad it must've hurt, maybe not personally, but you know what I meant...Take care, Sire and Milady."

"Farewell, Revena. You're a great healer, just like Hildagard." Loki smirked back as Revena smiled and replied, "That sounds kind coming from you, Sire...Thank you." Revena then exited out of the room, leaving the door shut as Loki and Melody started to gaze at the child, bonding with their son like never before. The child was fair-skinned and small, a premature baby to be exact who was two weeks early, and he had thin, ebony hair like Loki. As the child gripped Melody's index finger, his skin started to change from fair to blue with Jotun patterns upon the flesh as Melody lowered her body temperature to cool herself off from sweating like a hog during labor. That's when the couple knew that the child was Jotun, but he would have an Asgardian form for the most part because his powers would be controlled, at least that's what they hoped for the time being.

Eventually, Melody's temperature returned to its normal state, thus returning her son's form back to normal. "He' s so...beautiful."

"I know. He is, isn't he?" Melody beamed as the child let go of her finger and curled back into the blanket for warmth.

"And he's so...tiny." Loki smiled as he extended his finger for his son to grab, which was the end result as the child breathed slowly with its eyes closed.

"He was born two weeks early, so you can't blame him."

"I wonder if I was ever this small..."

"Maybe you were, my Loki...He has your hair, just as I hoped."

"And he inherited our heritage as well as our skin...Wonder what eyes he has," Loki mused to himself before his son started to blink his eyes, "Melody, look! His eyes are opening."

"Yes, they are...You shall get your answer about his eyes." Melody and Loki both smiled down at their son as the baby opened its eyes, revealing them to the world as he took in his surroundings. The boy was very cute and tiny, and his eyes matched his black hair and fair skin quite well. "Melody...He has inherited your turquoise eyes, just as I had hoped."

"His eyes are so beautiful...and he's so precious." The child smiled back at Loki and Melody as it noticed whose voices he was listening to. His wish had been fufilled: He had seen his parents' smiling faces and had heard their voices. Melody cradled the child close to her as Loki nestled up closer to his wife and child, resting his head on Melody's shoulder as he ran his hand over his son's ebony locks. "What shall his name be, my sweet wife? Hart or Blake?"

"...I like the name...Hart better. It has a double meaning and it fits him because he so...precious."

"Hart...I love it and it fits perfectly. His name shall be Prince Hart Lokison of Asgard. Ou son and our precious heir..."

"...I'm so happy that I have shared this moment with you. Thank you for making me a mother, Loki."

"You're welcome and I want to thank you for making me a proud father." Melody and Loki shared a loving kiss before they talked with Hart and bonded with him.

Hours went by before Frigga and Odin came: "I came as soon as I heard! How is my grandchild and its mother?!" Odin boomed in a worried tone.

"Is Melody and the child all right?" Frigga inquired as she scurried along to the door.

Thor stepped foward to mediate the situation as he explained, "Mother, Father...The child and Melody are all right. There were no complaications and everything went well during the birth."

"So, where are they?" Odin asked before Sif chimed in, "They are inside that healing room but the nurse, Revena, requested they bond with the child and rest before visitors are allowed."

"And the child?" Frigga asked before Hunter joined in, "My sister, Melody, has birthed a healthy child. A son, Odin Allfather, and a new heir to Asgard's throne." Frigga literally jumped up and down despite being a hundred and something, give or take, as she hugged Odin and exclaimed, "We have a grandson! I'm so happy!"

"I am happy too, darling, but please...restrain yourself."

"...Sorry, my darling." Frigga apologized as she adjusted her dress from jumping up and down. After a couple minutes, Loki came outside of the room and welcomed everyone inside to see his son, Hart. Melody smiled at her friends and family as Loki sat back down with her on the bed to kiss her as they let everyone see their son. The child looked at everyone with his precious eyes and smile as they looked at him in awe. The first to touch him was Thor, who extended a finger out to the small newborn, "Hello, little one...I'm your uncle, Thor of Asgard."

"Does he have a name yet?" Volstagg asked Loki as he, Sif, and the other Warriors Three stared at the child, smiling and trying to hold back tears of joy. Loki smiled down at Hart before he anounced, "Everyone...This is my son, Prince Hart Lokison of Asgard."

"Why Hart?" Thor asked as Hart grabbed his finger.

"Hart means 'brave, strong, or stag' in Midgardian language but when pronouced with thy tongue, it means he's compassionate, caring, or loving. Loki loves to tease, so we thought a strong name with a double meaning would be best."

"Good choice for a name! I thought that might be his name..." Sif stated as she smiled at the child lovingly from afar. Thor moved away from Hart when Frigga and Odin stepped foward to see the small baby. Frigga wiped tears of joy from her eyes as she kissed Hart's forehead, earning a infant giggle from the baby. Odin then stepped foward and patted the child's small head, smiling tenderly as Loki and Meldoy stared up at the Allfather, noticing silent tears of joy pouring from Odin's eyes. Melody extended her hand up to wipe away Odin's tears as he grasped her hand tenderly, smiling at her and the child with love. "Thank you for birthing such a beautiful heir, my dear."

"You're welcome. I never break my promises."

"And Loki, I want to congradulate you for such a gift. You make me proud, my son." Loki wiped away tears of joy from his emerald eyes as he and Odin embraced, causing Loki to say, "I forgive you and I'm grateful to you...for giving me the chance to live and meet Melody, to marry her, and birth such a precious child...I love you, Father, and I will make you proud by proving how good of a father I am to Hart."

"I have high hopes for you, that you outshine Laufey and Caius, but I also warn you that yo must be careful. Enemies can be made anywhere and you wouldn't want them to hurt Hart or Melody, so I suggest you keep a vigil eye on them both."

Loki let go of Odin before he replied, "I will protect them, just as I promised...I love you and them so much..." The moment was so tender that some started to cry tears of joy while others tried to keep composure. Eventually, everyone left to leave the couple time to bond with their child and maybe rest after such a stressful moment such as child labor. When everyone was gone, Loki and Melody shared a passionate kiss before they left the room to return to their bed chambers, placing their child in the nursery nearby. Loki and Melody kissed Hart one last time before they departed to bed, to dream of their son's future and to get the rest they deserved. They both knew now that the child would grow up, happy, understanding of his Jotun heritage if told correctly, and grateful for all that had been done for him as he journeyed through life as a noble, precious heir and prince of Asgard. For now, the journey in the life of one Hart Lokison of Asgard had just begun and Melody and Loki's journey of early parenthood had only just begun...


	20. Fresh Start in Asgardian Royalty

Chapter 20: Fresh Start in Asgardian Royalty

**Author's Note: I just wanted to let the audience and readers know that although nothing is really happening other than a little epilogue speech after Hart Lokison's birth, this is to give the readers insight as to what will happen before the events of Thor 2, coming out November 2013. I hope you enjoy and this story is still not finished so please look for updates and review. Your wonderful comments have really helped with character and story development and the comments have been so nice. Once again, thank you and please enjoy, review, and repeat. =)**

Loki and Melody were still going strong with their marriage, and with a child to love and care for, that made their marriage even stronger because their child, their son, Hart, looked like them and in a conceited way, he was them and more. Hart was their legacy should something ever happen to them. The couple still had high hopes for Hart as they raised him in Asgard as two, Jotun parents of royalty who were willing to help their people and their family prosper. Loki and Melody promised not to have more children for a while until their son was a little older, but that didn't stop them from having passionate moments in their bed chambers. The two greatly loved each other and no one could ever seperate them...

By this point in time, it had been at least seven years since Hart had been born in Asgard to Melody and Loki, and boy, was he a little mischief maker! Hart greatly resembled his father, Loki, when he was a young boy, always wearing green to match his fair complexion, raven hair, and turquoise eyes. Hart was a magician by nature, who definitely preferred brains over brawn and he too teased and played pranks on people, just as Loki did. However, the child was also curious and sympathetic towards others like Melody, meaning he would never intend to harm someone with his jokes and if he did, he quickly apologized. Hart always knew he had telepathic abilities like both parents, but when he was three, he learned that he had Empath abilities like his mother, making Melody and Loki joyful for their son and they were often quite proud of his accomplishments as a prince of Asgard. Overall, Hart was a young boy who could brighten someone's day with a smile or a funny joke and although he was curious and asked many questions, to many to comrehend at one time sometimes, he was never annoying but more or less a child at heart, which made Loki and Melody happy to have birthed him.

During Hart's toddler years, Hunter and Darcy had gotten married alongside Thor and Jane on Asgard when he was also three, since Loki couldn't go to Midgard for...'certain' reasons (A.K.A: The events of the Avengers). When the double wedding was preformed, Odin allowed Darcy and Jane the choice to drink a concotion that would keep them immortal so they could live out their lives in peace on Asgard or return to Midgard and grow old...Of course, Darcy and Jane chose the first option so they could stay with their beloved husbands in peace. Heck, Darcy even gave up everything on Midgard, including her I-pod, for Hunter so she could stay with him! When they drank the potion, the two women felt fine, but then, the two girls noticed they were a lot stronger and more resistant to bodily damage than ever before. Darcy even recieved better eyesight that allowed her to take off her glasses and see clearly, making her even more beautiful in Hunter's eyes, even though he already thought she was beautiful anyway. The married couples of the royal family lived a happy, peaceful life on Asgard for many years to come as they all adjusted to new life styles and new members joining their 'family.'

Hart remembers that when he was four, Jane gave birth to a daughter, Hart's cousin, that looked similar to Thor except for the hair, which was dirty blonde compared to Jane's brown hair or Thor's golden locks. His cousin's name was Levina, which meant 'Lightning Bolt' in Midgardian language, and she had dirty blonde hair that shone like gold in sunlight, big, sapphire eyes that sparkled, and light olive skin. There was a three year age difference between the two cousins, but Loki and Thor had a feeling that these two would be rivals of one another, just as the sons of Odin were. After watching Jane give birth and hearing about Melody's ordeal, Hunter was scared to even touch Darcy in that way, but nevertheless, it did happen because she trusted him. Although darcy didn't have children right away, Hunter could see a child in their future, literally, which made him hopeful because he wanted children and starngely...Darcy secretly wanted children too.

Overall, the family of Asgard lived a peaceful life and were never threatened, even though Hunter could see a great threat in their future. Everyone always stayed on guard, just in case, and they always remained hopeful that they'd make it out alive. Loki and Thor, alongside Melody, Hunter, Sif, and the Warriors Three, even went so far as to teach Hart and Levina how to fight, hunt, and gather when they were just children so the two would know how to fend for themselves if the time came for that, but the two hoped it wouldn't come to that...at least not for a while. Hart was exceptionally well with long distance magic and knives as well as a spear while Levina could wield Mjolnir but she prefered to use a bow that wielded lightning arrows. All were very proud of the two cousins and rivals of the Asgardian royal family, third generation to be exact, but Loki and Melody knew that sooner or later, they had to tell Hart the truth or else he'd find out like Loki did and would be angry with his parents, maybe even to the point of hating them.

When Hart turned five, Melody and Loki immediately started to notice that certain people would point out how different Hart was, but the boy thought it was because they were jealous or something. Boy, did he have a lot to learn! Sometimes the insults were tolarable and could be fought back easily with words, but often times, the insults were hurtful and it often resulted in Hart retorting back at his fellow peers in a mean, evil manner and then when he reached the privacy of his own bed chambers, he'd cry as loud as he could to let his emotions out. Just seeing him pain made his parents upset, almost to the point of their own hearts breaking, but they would tell him before things got worse:

Hart approached some children outside the castle walls to play with in a kind, sweet manner as he greeted, "Hello, there. My name's Hart. May I join in?" All too soon, the three boys laughed while the girls pleaded with them to stop as they shouted, "Why would we want to play with you, creature? Go back to your cage of protection, nancy boy!"

"I don't deserve to be spoken to that way, you assholes!"

"Oh, the prince is fighting dirty now! Okay, we can do the same."

"You wouldn't know true fighting unless it hit you in the face with a spear, which is what will happen if you don't back off."

"Oh, we're so scared."

"I can see that you are illiterate and prefer brawn over brains to get your way, so I suggest you run along before I do something I'll forever regret."

"Let me ask you something: If your parents had the choice of life or death for you, do you wanna' know what they would've chosen?"  
"They would've chosen life because they love me!"

"Wrong! They would've chosen death because you're such a beast!" The bullies laughed at Hart as he stood there in shock as tears pricked his little eyes. Was it true? Did his parents really not love him? The more he pondered on this, the more sick to his stomach he felt and the more angrier he became. As a last resort, Hart mustered all his courage and shouted back at the three bullies in a rant, "How dare you say such things about my parents, Loki and Melody! How dare you suggest that they don't love me when all they can say everyday to me is 'I love you' or 'I care for you.' You ought to be ashamed of yourselves for saying such things because things such as love and hope are things you people wouldn't understand because you're too illiterate to read about them. I know I shouldn't be yelling at my people and that I should be kind to you, but you have crossed a very delicate line when it comes to my patience and I warn you that if you ever threaten, berate, or disrespect my family again, you'll be sorry!" Hart then stormed off back towards the palace in a fit of rage, shouting in his little head that what they said was not true.

When supper rolled around in the dining hall, he merely picked at his food but never really ate it. This concerned Loki and Melody as they stared at him and asked, "Hart?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"You have barely touched your food...Are you not hungry?"

"I'm not really that famished tonight, Mother. Thank you for your concern though."

"Son, are you ill?"

"No, Father."

"You don't seem like yourself...Are you sure you're all right?"

"...Yes, I'm all right." Melody rose from her seat and got down to Hart's level, gazing up at him as she kneeled and grabbed his innocent, little hands. When she grabbed his flesh, Melody saw what those children had done to him and almost sobbed as she stated, "Hart, you've been bullied...by your fellow peers in the city."

Loki's face twisted into that of fear and anger as he rose from his own seat and asked, "What!? What did they tell you, son?"

"Nothing much, Father. Just small insults but I could handle it..."

"Please answer the question, son. What did they tell you?" melody chimed in before Hart asked, "May I be excused?" Loki and Melody gazed at one another before Melody replied, "You may be excused, but shouldn't we talk about this, Hart?"

"No...I don't wish to talk about it. Please leave me alone."

"Hart, darling, your father and I are here for you and we love you. We just want to know what they-"

"Just leave me alone!" Hart requested in a soft yet broken voice as he ran off to his room where he could have some privacy and time to reflect on what happened that day. As Hart ran off in a upset manner, Melody and Loki gazed at one another before they started to run after their son, determined to find out why he was so upset and so they could find out what those children told him. Before they could reach him, however, he slammed his door and threw himself onto the bed, sobbing his little heart out as he did so. Although he was a boy of seven and a prince of Asgard, the insults still hurt, and Hart thought it better to cry and let his emotions out then bottle them up. As Loki and Melody knocked on the door, pleading with Hart to open the door, they heard sobbing on the other side, and it broke their hearts as parents to hear such noises. Knowing they couldn't reason with him to open the door, the two walked off towards their own bed chambers, upset and worried about what those children might have told him.

"Loki...I'm worried for him."

"I just wish to know what they told him so that I can prove those children wrong."

"What if he knows?"

"Know what, my darling?"

"You know what I mean...His heritage. What if he knows by now?"

"I doubt that...He seemed upset when we told him that we loved him."

"We tell him that everyday!"

"I know, Melody, but maybe those children told him we didn't love him."

"...That is a possible theory, but Loki, we must tell him soon before those children do."

"How can you expect me to break his heart?! Did you not hear him sobbing? I cannot hurt someone so innocent."

"But he's our son and he deserves to know the truth...Would you rather him find our like you did?"

"No...Hart's nothing like me. Hart would never become evil."

"How do you know that? You promised that you would owe loyalty to Asgard and you were betrayed with the truth, so you wanted revenge. I'm not saying my son is evil, because he's not, but I am saying that anyone is capable of it."

"...Melody, I know we should tell him, but what if he gets scared? I would never want my son to fear me, you, or even himself...I just don't know if I have the courage to tell him." Melody cupped Loki's face in her hands as she kissed his lips and explained, "Loki, you have more courage than any man I've ever seen in my life, and I've seen many men. You doubt yourself just as you did when you and Thor were younger, and quite frankly, Hart is starting to doubt himself. Hart may think he's not good enough, not handsome enough, not strong enough, and even not worthy of love or respect...but the reason he believes that is because someone told him that and they didn't understand the devastation that words could cause. That was the same with you and me, yes?"

"...Yes. I was bullied for being paler in complexion, for being the intellectual, for being the magician, and for being a...Jotun. Some people knew I was Jotun even before I did, but my comrades, Thor, and I never knew until I became a man...What were you bullied for?"

"I was harassed by my father's comrades in the forge for killing him. They never let me explain what happened, but they proceeded to beat me just as he did when they passed me on the street. I would spit on them and sometimes I'd fight back, but I was always knocked to the ground to suffer alone in the cold...and the dark."

"I'm thankful you never have to go back there."

"I am too...How should we tell him? After all, you are intelligent and you always have good ideas."

"Let me think...What does Hart like to do?"

"He's your son too, so shouldn't you know that?"

"I meant, what does he like to do at night?" Loki pondered on this before Melody exclaimed, "I know the answer! Hart loves hearing stories of legends before he falls asleep, especially when either you or me dies the telling."

"Then, I guess you gave me an idea for a plan."

"Tell me and I'll follow."

"All right...We shall take Hart aside into his bed chambers alone after supper in the dining hall one day. We shall tell him we wish to tell him a story of legends, when really, it will be about us."

"All right...Continue."

"We shall show him our true form and if he is frightened, we are to calm him if we can."

"All right...I'll do it! I'll follow through with you by my side."

"That's my courageous wife for you!" Loki laughed as Melody giggled with her snorting laughter again, causing Loki to double over with laughter. The two collapsed to the bed unable to breath as Melody gasped, "Are you sure we're ready to do this?"

"...Yes, I believe we are, my sweet."

"What night shall we tell him?" Loki thought about this for a moment before he answered, "We shall tell him on a very special night: The night we first met in Jotunheim. It is a sacred night to me and it's been seven years ago since we met. I'm forever grateful for that day because I met you and you birthed me a son."

"That sounds like a perfect day...I like it, just as much as I like you, my trickster."

"Desperate for passion, are we?"

"Now, now, Loki...Behave."

"I shall, my pet. So, what do you say, are you prepared to tell him the truth?"

"...Yes, I feel he has a right to know. I'm ready." Loki and Melody slept peacefully through the night, knowing their son would know the truth and that they were prepared to give Hart the right to know. Ever since hart's birth, they debated on how they should do so for years until they came to the conclusion of breaking it down bluntly but in a polite, gentle manner, just so they wouldn't hurt him. The longer they waited, the more Loki and Melody feared Hart would find out the hard way, so they decided to tell him on a very special night: The night Loki and Melody first met in Jotunheim...


	21. Hart Learns the Truth

Chapter 21: Hart Learns the Truth

On this special night, Loki and Melody took Hart aside after he trained in the fields for the danger Hunter 'predicted' and after supper in the dining hall so they could tell him of his Jotun heritage so that he wouldn't fear it or be angry with it. The couple feared how he would react to the news, but if he was to accept it, they had to tell him now before he found out the hard way or just plain found out and ran away from home. As supper came to a close, Melody and Loki strode up to Hart as Loki called out to his son, "Hart?"

"Hello, Father, Mother."

"Hello, son," Melody smiled as she hugged her son before she asked, "May we speak to you in your bed chambers alone?"

"Umm...I don't see why not, so yes, I accept...Just out of curiosity, what's the occasion?"

Loki picked up his son and placed him on the bed as he laughed, "Oh, we just wanted to tell you a story."

"What kind of story? I love stories!"

"Well, your father and I have decided to tell you a story of legend filled with romance."

"Melody, my darling, you mean adventure?"

"Yes, that too...Thank you, Loki."

"Always a pleasure to assist my wife and child in anything. That's my job!" Hart sat in-between his parents as his mother pulled the child onto her lap while Loki told the story, "Long ago, about thousands of years before you were, there was a great war between Jotunheim and Asgard."

"Grandfather was in that war. Is that how he got that eyepatch?"

"...Yes. Your grandfather recieved the patch when his eye got cut in battle."

'I'm sorry for inturrupting, so please continue, Father."

"You're all right. It helps me tell it better when I know I have a live audience," Loki smirked as he, Melody, and Hart laughed before Loki calmed down and began again, "Your grandfather defeated the Jotuns and took from them, the Casket of Ancient Winters, their source of power."

"Why?"

"To declare a truce, my son. The truce was simple: Do not enter the other race's land in an act of war or more war shall break out...Your uncle, Thor, broke that truce when several Jotuns attacked during his coronation and this act caused him to be banished from Asgard by your Grandfather."

"How did the Jotuns get inside?" Loki took a deep breath before he confessed, "I let them in."

"Why did you let them in? Was it only a bit of fun?" Melody gazed down at hart before she looked at Loki as he sighed, "Yes, it was only a bit of fun, but then again, it was not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I was jealous of your uncle because he always got the attention, the women, well, except for your Mother, everything came easy to him and I had to actually work for my skills. Thor and I had a rivarly since we were younger."

"Just like the budding one I have with Levina, right?"

"Correct, and I'm just as surprised as your mother right now."

"Why?"

"...You have noticed this rivalry after Thor and I agreed that such a rivalry would bloom after Levina was born."

"But, you still loved Thor, right, and you'd do anything for him?"

"...Yes. You love Levina even though you're rivals and with Thor and I, it's the same...Through my jealousy and confusion, I did terrible things to innocent people and I do not wish to go into detail about what I did, but I will tell you that I am not that man anymore...Just out of curiosity, do you wish to know why I chose brains over brawn?"

"Yes...I do."

"I learned many things from your grandfather, Odin, and I wish to tell you what he told me and Thor once: 'It doesn't take much brawn to destroy a village or obliterate a whole race. It also doesn't take much brawn to kill without mercy, but it does take brains and heart to know when you must take a life, for the good of you and the ones you cherish, and when you spare a life. One must learn these lessons early on in life so that they know what their actions and what their hearts can show others...This is my lesson to you, my sons, and I hope you heed my warning.'"

"That's so true...Is that why you and mother chose brains insted of brawn?"

"Yes...I also wish to say this: I gave up that evil I had long ago when I met your mother in Jotunheim, and I have always promised to protect her and those I cherish, including you. Since I met your mother, I have never broken a promise..."

"Tell me about it. I always yearned to know how you two, intellectual lovebirds met." Melody and Loki laughed at this comment as Melody giggled, "Seems he's inherited a saucy attitude from you, my trickster."

"Or maybe that gene came from you, my innocent girl...All right, I shall tell you how I met your mother...Before I met your mother, I was thrust into Asgardian prison for my crimes against Midgard and Asgard, crimes fueled by my jealousy for Thor, but I feared I'd be alone and unloved as I sat in that cell, white walls all around me that trapped me in my own mind and thoughts...I wished to find love elsewhere, so I escaped as a convict and your grandfather let me go as I went to Jotunheim in my own exile. I deeply regretted what I had done and I wished for my family to forgive me even though I couldn't forgive myself...I must've been quite stupid because I ran into a shard of ice, and I couldn't see it in the darkness and cold."

"Then what happened?"

"...Your mother and your uncle, Hunter, found me in the snows of Jotunheim and although I had done wrong in my past, I will admit it because you deserve to know the truth, your mother forgave me right away as she took me into her camp, healed me of my wounds, and even let me stay the night." Hart gazed at Loki before he turned his gaze to Melody as he smiled, "Mother, that was so kind of you to do that."

"Well, I couldn't leave a man with pain in his heart to die, now could I? With my gifts, I could see that he had done wrong but that he still had love in his heart. I had high hopes that maybe if I helped him, he would change, and it did happen...It took weeks to accomplish this, but your father did change for the better...To put it another way: If I had just left him there, I would not have you, my precious son."

"I understand...This is getting interesting, Father. This is why I love hearing stories: They stay in my head and I never forget the message. I especially like it when you and Mother do the telling."

"We thought you might say that..."

"Father, please continue..."

"Very well, son...Over the next few days I learned about your mother's dark, traumatizing past filled with pain and betrayal."

"What do you mean?"

"...I promised we would never speak of this again, but I guess I have no choice...Your mother, Melody, was born to an Asgardian blacksmith named Caius and a Asgardian scholar named Isana."

"I have heard of them, but what does this have to do her troubled past?"

"Well, I shall tell you...Isana died during childbirth from illness while bearing Melody. caius never blamed Melody at first, but nevertheless he was the cause of her pain...Melody used magic, a power that her mother had used, and it drove Caius mad. Caius would beat your mother to death and treat her like a slave so that she would never stand up for herself."

"If my Grandfather, Caius, were still alive, I'd most murder him!"

"I said the same thing you just said, but it would never be successful."

"And why is that, Father?"

"Caius is dead..."

"How?! WHY?!"

"...Fed up with his control, your mother rebelled and used magic outside the walls of the house she and Caius shared. Caius found out and seized your mother forcefully, throwing her book into the fire and dragging her upstairs to do the unthinkable: Assault by unwanted bedding.

"Wait! He tried to bed her?!"

"Yes, he did. Hunter showed me this with his foresight, and I feared for Melody's life."

"Oh my gosh!"

"But you needn't fret, my son, because Caius didn't succeed."

"I don't understand..."

"You mother defended herself to the last magic spell...even going so far as to commit a murder herself. She killed Caius in an act of self-defense when he came at her with a knife for fighting back as he attempted to bed her."

"Then, I suppose afterwards, Mother ran away, right?"

"Yes...Since the age of eight, she had been beaten and abused at Caius's hands, but from the age of ten to fifteen, she was bullied for being herself and for murdering Caius. People believed she was a monster for DEFENDING herself from the man she called 'father' and they treated her as such...Some people, however, helped her in any way possible, even Hunter when he found her years ago."

"Wait, you said Hunter was her brother, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Now, you say Hunter found her."

"Yes, I did say that."

"Are they not related?" Loki sighed as he stared at Melody before he explained, "Melody calls him 'Brother' and he calls her 'Sister' because they love each other and treat each other as such. They even look alike on the outside and were often mistaken for being siblings, so it is fair that they call each this. Nevertheless, Hunter is your uncle and will treat you as his nephew, just as Thor does even though we are not related by blood."

"I would've helped Mother, even if she did murder her own flesh and blood. She was defending herself and her life, so why should it be any of their business?"

"That was only one reason why Caius snapped, but there was another reason..."

"What reason would that be?...Father?" Loki and Melody gazed at one another in concern and nervousness before Melody rose from the bed, letting Hart get off her lap as she held Loki's hand and explained, "My father was what they call a 'child of the Frost.' You have heard of them, yes?"

"Yes, I have. The children fear them because those children of the Frost are known as Jotuns," Hart paused before he asked, "Wait a moment! Are you telling me that you are a Jotun, Mother?"

"I hate to admit it, my son, but you deserve to learn the truth...I am only half-Jotun while my mother is Asgardian, making me also half-Asgardian."

"So, you are a...half-breed?"

"Yes...I'm so sorry if we're frightening you, Hart, but we didn't want to keep the truth from you."

"So, Grandfather attacked you for being Jotun? I don;t understand because if he was one too, why would we he try to kill you?" Loki intervened as he put a tender, loving hand on hart's shoulder as he explained, "Hart, your mother used her Jotun powers in Asgard, and her father feared he'd be put to death for being a Jotun living in Asgard. That man was a monster while your mother was a good woman who wanted nothing more than real love and a peaceful life in Asgard. He tried to kill her because she always fought back, and that fight in her came from her Asgardian mother."

"...So, I have the blood of the Frost in my veins?"

"Yes..."

"This is too much to understand at one time..." Melody came over to her son as she cupped his face in her hands and explained, "There is something else you must know, son."

"What is it, Mother? You're scaring me."

"We don't intend to harm or scare you, my son, but we want you to learn of your heritage...Another reason why your father became jealous was because...He was not of Odin's blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother means...I was an adopted son of Odin. I was really the son of the king of Jotunheim, Laufey."

"You mean, the man who injured Odin's eye?!"

"Yes...I too have the blood of the Frist running through my veins, but unlike your mother, I am full Jotun...Even if I am hate Laufey's son, I hate him and I always will."

"Why?"

"He abandoned me as an infant for being only one-fifth the size of my fellow kinsmen...He left me for dead in a snowy temple, alone, scared, and cold in that terrible darkness until Odin found me...He took me in out of compassion but he also had high hopes for me. He believed that if he raised me as an Asagardian, I might be able to bring peace between the two kingdoms, ending our bloody feud forever."

"So, why did you want revenge?"

"I guess I couldn't live with the truth, a truth that showed me that I was a monster that people feared. I now saw why I was different in others eyes: I was different because I was not of Asgard. I was a Jotunheim Frost Giant who was misshapen and I could not live with thr truth. I was angry at my father for abandoning me, and yet I took my anger out on someone who loved me."

"But, you were forgiven, Father..."

"I know, son, but I just couldn't live with the truth. Laufey was never there for me, but Odin was and I was a fool for getting revenge on something so stupid when I should've just accepted what I was and moved on...But, if I had lived with the truth, I never would've met your mother in Jotunheim and I never would've had you, so I strongly believe it happened this way for a reason."

"May I see it?"

"See what, son?"

"All Jotuns have a form other than a human form, do they not?"

"Well, only a select few have a human form, my son...But, are you sure you wish to see it?"

"If I am to accept it, I must see what I really am...Please show me." Melody and Loki gazed at one another before they grasped hands and lowered their body temperature, causing their skin to turn as blue as the sky and their eyes to turn as red as blood. All other features remained the same, but Hart was still frightened by the appearance of his parents in that state, but he dared not show his fear as he gazed at his parents. He didn't want to appear weak to them and he wanted to at least try to accept what he was. "No...This is what I will become?"

"Hart, are you...frightened of us?" Loki questioned in a choked-up, concerned voice as he and Melody changed back to their Asgardian form and Hart trembled, "N-No...Stay away...Please stay away..."

Loki tried to sooth his son as he explained, "I am not a monster like those you hear about. I am different from them, my son..." Melody practically ran to her son as she sat with him on the bed and held him in her arms, soothing, "Hart, we don't intend to hurt you and we only wanted you to see for yourself...We wanted you to know the truth, but we knew you'd be frightened. We're so sorry..." Hart didn't know what to say in that moment, but he could feel it in his heart and see it in his parents' minds as they held him in their arms that they loved him and just wanted him to know the truth. He welcomed the warm, loving embrace of his parents as he thought about what just happened. They surely knew about the bullies from the other day, but they didn't want him to find out like Loki did. They didn't want to fail their son just as Laufey and Caius had done and they didn't want their son to hate them.

"So sorry..." Loki muttered as he carressed both his wife and child close to him, almost crying as he apologized for something that was not even his fault. Hart embraced his parents more tightly as he cried out, "I forgive you both and I love you...I just feared of what I might become...I want to thank you for telling me the truth, and I'm sorry for not being brave like you..."

Melody soothed Hart by rubbing his back as she calmed him, "Oh, Hart! No child would be brave if they saw us in that form. It pained us just seeing you frightened. You will always be our brave, precious son and we love you so much. You mean more to us than our own lives and we're so sorry..." In that moment, Hart started to weep into Loki's chest, his cries muffled by his father's clothes. Loki grabbed onto the boy for dear life, soothing him the best he could as Melody embraced the boy from behind. Tears ran down the faces of the two, Jotun parents as they held their son in their arms, determined to protect him from anyone or anything that wanted to do him harm. Moments went by as Hart cried, and it broke the hearts of the two Jotuns as they tried to stay strong for him but knowing they couldn't.

After a while when Hart wouldn't calm down, Melody suggested, "Shall I sing for you?"

"What?" Hart sniffed as Melody suggested again, "Shall I sing for you to calm you? After all, you do love the sound of my voice..."

"...Yes, please."

"Very well...Loki, you may join in too." Loki smirked as he heard his wife speak, smiling as he asked, "What song do you have in mind?"

"I suggest we sing the one you sang for me in Jotunheim...It was beautiful and it still is, even to this day. I have never forgotten it, not for a moment."

"All right...I shall assist you." Hart rested against his parent's embrace as they began to sing together in harmony. Melody's mezzo-soprano and Loki's tenor voice joined together as one as they sang,

"The thunder rolling in the west,

The warriors are put to the test.

They will come when they hear the call,

Embrace them, Asgard, embrace them all.

Chorus

A cradle of our love

From high up above.

A bright, shining light

To brighten your sight.

So, hush now, little one

Our song has just begun.

Let our song take your pain away,

So you may be strong someday.

You say you're quite haunted, scared and alone.

The last of all your hope, sinking like a stone.

But, you mustn't fret, so please take our hand

Someday, my child, we'll help you understand.

Your nightmares are only one, small part

Of your large and caring heart.

Please have no fear, and we'll be here

Trust what we say, please, my dear.

(Repeat Chorus)

Never forget who you are,

Our child, as bright as the stars

With forest eyes and hair as black as night

With such kindness & a smile so bright.

And if ever you lose your way,

We'll be there to help you through the day.

In your head or in your heart,

Always there and never far apart.

(Repeat Chorus with 4 measures of rest)

We will always be here,

Whenever danger is near.

We will do anything we have to do,

To prove to you how much we love you."

With the song at an end, Loki and Melody saw their son drying his tears before he embraced them once more and said, "That was beautiful...Thank you." Loki and Melody embraced their son once more as Loki soothed, "You're welcome...We're so sorry, Hart. Please forgive us."

"I already have, Father."

"I think you should go to sleep now, angel." Melody sugested as she saw Hart rub his eyes and yawn so innocently before Hart gasped, "But, Mother, won't people fear me if I fall sleep?"

Loki hugged his son again briefly before he explained, "No, they won't fear you unless you give them a reason to. But, Hart, you are an intelligent, courageous, joyful son of mine and you are so kind and gentle, why would anyone fear you?"

"I guess you're right...Goodnight, Father, Mother."

"Goodnight, Hart. Your father and I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." Hart replied gently as he hugged his parents once more, but not before he curled up to rest in his bed, thinking of his parents song and how he wouldn't let those bullies break him. Hart accepted who he was and was not afraid of Jotuns or his parents anymore but nevertheless, he was still scared of being evil like many in his father and mother's race. Melody and Loki could sense this fear, but as they watched their son close his eyes to rest, they left the room, closing the door behind them to return to their friends as they sighed in relief. After a few moments, Melody leapt into Loki's arms as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around in the air in relief and joy. The two embraced as Melody cried, "I hoped he would accept it and he did!"

"I didn't want to hurt him, really I didn't, but you were right all along. He deserved to know."

"I'm so happy and proud of him and I'm so proud of you...You were brave, my trickster."

"Not as brave as you, my innocent angel...It was your love and your hope that gave me strength. Thank you."

"And it was your laughter and shining smile that gave me strength too, so I want to thank you as well..."

"Hart's going to be all right, isn't he?"

"I believe he will be just fine. We raised him well and I cannot believe he's growing up so fast."

"One day, he's a small, innocent baby and the next, he's a boy becoming a man...Children, beings that are so precious to be near them is to love them and feel joy yet they grow up so fast...Words cannot even the describe the joy I felt when yo birthed me a son and heir. Thank you for everything we have done together thus far..."

"Thank you too...my love." Loki placed Melody back on the ground before he suggested, "Should we return to the others?"

"Yes...Let's depart." The couple walked down into a small room where a fire burned in the center, their friends and family talking and laughing as they sat around the fire. "Loki, Melody, so nice of you to join us!" Thor remarked as Loki and Melody smiled.

"I had a vision of Hart...How did it go?" Hunter asked as melody replied, "Shouldn't you know by now, Brother?"

"Melody!"

"All right, all right...We'll tell you..."

"Melody and I told Hart of his heritage, his Jotun one to be exact."

"How did he take the news?" Odin asked, concerned on how the boy would react as Loki sighed, "At first, he was frightened of us when he heard about it and saw out true form...But, I'm glad to say that he accepted it as a part of him and has forgiven us for showing him the truth..."

"That's good to know!" Thor laughed as Loki and Melody joined their friends. Loki and Melody were over-joyed to know now that they had not failed Hart, not yet, and that the boy was so forgiving despite that fact that they were Jotun and had killed or done wrong in the past. They were his parents and they changed for the better. They loved him and no one could change that fact, not even for a moment. When Loki and Melody departed off to sleep, they were overcome with joy that Hart didn't hate them but they feared the evil that Hunter predicted in the near future. They feared that Hart might not be ready to make a sacrifice just as they did when Melody almost died, and they feared whoever was controlling the evil was going to threaten Hart because he was Loki's son. Loki had a good feeling on who the evil might be, but he still wasn;t sure. Nevertheless, he still vowed to protect for his wife and child, even if it meant dying in the process. The two, however, hoped it would never come to that. Taking it day by day, Hart and Levina were trained to be warriors who could fight and defend themselves if necessary...

*Meanwhile, in a dark place in space, a figure shrouded by darkness watched as Hart and his parents slept. he would make Loki pay for failing him by using Hart or Melody in someway to control him once more...


End file.
